


Missing Pieces

by soundlessAria



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Comedy, Curse Breaking, Curses, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Kings & Queens, M/M, Original Character(s), Princes & Princesses, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 57,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundlessAria/pseuds/soundlessAria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all happened on the day of his baptism. He was cursed. He lost the ability to feel anything thus, he became almost invisible to the eyes of many. There is only one way to negate the curse:</p><p>"When the one who is cursed came of age, the mind should know what the heart can't, and the heart will bloom and a miracle will happen."</p><p>And so, the only heir of the kingdom of Seirin, Prince Kuroko Tetsuya, now, has come of age— the time for him to retrieve his missing heart has come. [Rating may change]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei owns it. The only thing I own is this story.

Once upon a time, there was a small kingdom ruled by a wise and fair king who was so loved by its people. It prospered through the years and the country became known to the neighboring empires. The Country of Seirin, ruled by its ever so kind king, King Kuroko Tetsuo, blossomed and emerged as the largest and strongest nation.

From the day the kingdom was built, its people lived in peace and harmony. The country hated war above all. To avoid it, the astute king signed a treaty with the other bordering countries. They were reluctant to comply at first, but as they learned of the sagacious king's generous acts and unexpectedly remarkable vision, they finally agreed to it.

For some years, the treaty lasted. Seirin, with the nations under the pact – Kaijou, Touou, Shuutoku, Yosen, and Rakuzan – then became one. The Teikou Empire.

Years passed without conflict. Soon, the king found his better half and they got married. Four years later, the queen gave birth to their first newborn. A year before, in different months, the queens from the neighboring countries also gave birth to a male child. Coincidence? No. Never did they know that the princes' fates were already sealed when Seirin's prince was born.

The kingdom of Seirin rejoiced, for at last, after a long 2 decades or so, the king now has an heir to the throne, same with the kingdoms of Touou, Shuutoku, and Rakuzan. Kaijou was also finally blessed with a male child.

The day of the newborn's baptism came. It was a day full of smiles and celebrated with nothing, but happiness and joy in the peoples' hearts. They all prayed for the child's health, grace, and wisdom. So that, like his father, he'll be able to lead the country of Seirin the same way he did.

Everything went well until nighttime fell. Suddenly, dark clouds encircled from above the castle, and thunder and lightning peeked through the ominous clouds. Inside the castle, without anyone noticing, a person dressed in a black cloak appeared beside the prince's crib. The people were drunk in celebration. They only became completely aware of the figure when a loud maniacal laugh echoed inside the castle. It was so menacing and sinister that it sent shivers down the spine of each and every person who heard it.

The mysterious figure dropped the hood of the cloak, revealing a man from beneath it.

"Y-You—" The king loudly gasped as if he knew who the man was.

"Missed me?" The man balefully chuckled, but immediately changed his expression to a darker one. "Missed me enough to not invite me to your child's baptism?" He laughed once. "Well, my dear Tetsuo, you… dare do this to ME?" He continued before piercing a deathly glare to His Majesty, the king.

The king stood frozen in place, sweating bullets. _H-How? How can this be? I thought I've finally become free of this demon._ He thought to himself.

"Dear?" The queen worriedly looked at him.

"Oh! I know! You still haven't told them your dirt!" The man smirked before facing the thousands of people who were confused about the situation. "It's a pleasure to meet you, people of Kaijou, Touou, Shuutoku, Yosen, Rakuzan—" He gracefully bowed and raised his head, once again shifting to a darker expression. "…And of course, people of Seirin. I am the ruler of Fukuda Sogo, Haizaki Sou. Your king's one and only best friend—" The man hummed to himself before continuing. "Or should I say contractor?"

"Fukuda Sogo? Y-You mean— " one of Seirin's citizen spoke, an old man with his face red as a tomato because of too much liquor.

Fukuda Sogo, a country that is said to have prospered through the years by practicing dark arts. Nobody knows its location thus, making most people believe that it was nothing more of a legend. Seems like it exists after all.

"Silence!" Haizaki Sou circled his hand on air. The man who spoke involuntarily closed his mouth and immediately dropped on his knees. Haizaki glared at the man. "Who told you that you can speak? I wish to speak with the king, and to the king only!" Haizaki's voice resounded within the castle walls. With a smirk, he continued. "Maybe it's better if you lose your voice." The man opened his mouth, only silence coming out from it. "Or maybe…" Haizaki squinted his eyes on the old man. "…It's much better if you lose your breath... forever." Suddenly, the man began reaching for air, tears swelling on his eyes. He flailed his hands, repeatedly scratching his throat as if being choked by something.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" The king shouted.

Seirin's people stared at him with their mouths agape. Everyone carries the same thought in mind. _This is the first time I heard the king shout._

"Ohh~" Haizaki mused. "You're stopping me? What are you going to do if I didn't—"

"HAIZAKI!"

Immediately, Haizaki froze in place. The man writhing on the ground finally gained control of his breathing again.

"Tch! You dare bind me, you fool!?" Haizaki's voice trembled as he glared at the King, fighting his hold on him. He briefly stopped before chuckling to himself, plastering a dark smile on his face. "What? You think, after all these years, you still have the power to control me? The contract weakens when the bond between the contractor and the contractee loosens. How could you forget that, my dear Tetsuo?" For a moment, there was a shadow of sadness on Haizaki Sou's face.

The contract. It happened many years ago, between Kuroko Tetsuo and Haizaki Sou. When they were still kids, locked inside that dark and moldy, dusty, room, waiting for someone to take them away and teach them what light is.

King Kuroko Tetsuo seems to have noticed it. "Sou—" He quietly called out his best friend's name, but he got cut off when Haizaki started mumbling some cryptic words. Something that Seirin's king knew was an ancient language practiced by Fukuda Sogo.

"Stop it, Sou—!" The king reached for his newborn's crib, despite knowing he was too late since Haizaki was already dooming over his heir.

"Silence! Don't you ever call me with that name again!" _Not with that voice. Not anymore..._ A single droplet of tear trickled down from Haizaki's right eye. "How could you leave me in that place? I… trusted you…" _Tetsuo..._ He looked on King Kuroko's direction, his eyes unfocused as indecipherable writings circled him and the prince's crib. He looked down on the crib before continuing his chanting.

"You're wrong… I-I didn't, I—!" The king gasped when he noticed that Haizaki had stopped. He stood frozen in place as he watched the floating writings appear to mark itself on his innocent child's skin. The prince seemed to have felt something since he began crying. A few seconds passed before the marks completely disappeared, not leaving any trace on the prince's pale skin. Haizaki brushed the prince's soft, teal, locks with his fingers, calming him down into sleep.

"Sou… Did you…?" Seirin's ruler asked, wide-eyed.

Haizaki's face was shadowed with his hair. He appeared to be smiling, but his voice said otherwise. "Well, you're right, I just gave him his little present," he said before a cloud of smoke began forming around his body, encircling him, slowly eating him away into nothingness. "Farewell, my dear Tetsuo. For one last time, I—" Within the smoke, Haizaki looked back on his one and only friend— No, the person he trusted with all his life, with a pained expression. Droplets of tears cascaded down his cheeks as he relived his past with him. _Why? After all these years, after everything you've done to me, why does my chest still hurt so much? Why am I feeling happiness after finally meeting you again? Why?_ He tried to reach for the king from the gaps made by the swirling smoke, but soon his body disappeared with it.

"D-Did he just… put a curse on—" one of the people said. The castle went into a disarray as the events finally registered in their minds.

Gasps could be heard. Some were crying. Some were trembling in place.

"G-Guards! Guards!"

"Prince!"

The people stopped when a sad voice from somewhere reverberated on empty air.

_"So that he won't experience how I've felt and how I'm feeling right now…"_ are the words that everyone heard, slowly dispersing into thin air.

The queen rushed to her child's crib, only to see a peaceful baby Kuroko Tetsuya on his sleep. _What happened? What did that man do?_

"Dear…" Queen Kuroko Saaya looked back at her husband who was now on his knees, staring on the floor, continuously cursing himself. It was the first time she saw him this devastated. She stopped her tears from flowing. _My heart can't falter right now. I need to be strong. He needs me the most right now._ She walked towards the king and knelt down beside him. She reached for her love of life and brought him on a warm embrace.

This seemed to have woken the king from his shocked state and calmed him down. He closed his eyes and adjusted his head on his wife's shoulder. "Forgive me, Saaya," he whispered.

The queen didn't answer. Instead, she tightened her embrace.

The king raised his head and looked at the direction of their child's crib. _Forgive me, my dear Tetsuya._ He thought to himself.

The king knew what the curse Haizaki put on his son was. It was the one the two of them once worked on inside that room deprived of light. A curse that devoid one of his own emotions, a curse that empties one's heart. The curse he, himself, made. But he knows how to negate it.

_**"When the one who is cursed came of age, the mind should know what the heart can't, and the heart will bloom and a miracle will happen."** _

.

.

.

.

.

Sixteen years have passed since that fateful day. Seirin Kingdom's only heir, Prince Kuroko Tetsuya, was showered with love he can't understand. Despite being unable to feel anything with his heart, he grew up to be the kindest, even kinder than the king, and the most beautiful and most graceful as everyone has expected, or so that's how Seirin's people put it. And today, his coming of age marked the beginning of his journey. His journey to retrieve the pieces of his missing heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, lovely Kuroko babies! XD This is my very first fanfiction and I don't know, but... Is it just me or did it kinda turn out like Sleeping Beauty? O_O Well, I wasn't expecting that, really. I don't know how it turned out like this, but oh well! XD
> 
> Okay, so what do you guys think? It's only the prologue though.
> 
> Me: I don't know. I really don't know.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading! I'd be really happy to receive your thoughts! (Please be good to me.)


	2. Assembly of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"When the one who is cursed came of age, the mind should know what the heart can't, and the heart will bloom and a miracle will happen."_
> 
>  
> 
> Sixteen years have passed since that fateful day. Seirin Kingdom's only heir, Prince Kuroko Tetsuya, was showered with love he can't understand. Despite being unable to feel anything with his heart, he grew up to be the kindest, kinder than the king, and the most beautiful and most graceful as everyone has expected, or so that's how Seirin's people put it. And today, his coming of age marks the beginning of his journey- his journey to retrieve the pieces of his missing heart. But first, comes his meeting with some certain princes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei owns it. The only thing I own is this story.
> 
>  **Warning:** Grammatical errors, unbetaed

Long sixteen years have passed since that fateful day. Now, the only heir of the blessed kingdom of Seirin, Prince Kuroko Tetsuya, has come of age. Thus, the time for him to stand against his decided kismet has come. But first…

“Prince? Prince! Where are you?” Izuki Shun, one of Seirin’s newly-appointed knights was running along the long corridors of Seirin’s grand castle. Panting, he stopped and directed his entirely jet black eyes on the wide halls. “This is bad! The king is looking for him and he seemed to be in a bad mood!” He rubbed his silver armor just atop his throat and gulped once. _If I didn’t find him in the next few minutes, I’ll be done for!_ That won’t happen though. His Majesty, the king, is too kind to even squish an ant to its death.

The knight still hasn’t noticed that he has been running around on circles for about an hour now. He breathed in once and tried to calm himself down. _I should make use of my ability._ He inwardly thought.

Izuki Shun slowly closed his jet black eyes. Forcing it open, his dark irises were now slightly tinted with gray. The newly-appointed knight possesses the ability called Eagle Eye.

Eagle Eye. Izuki Shun can look at a given area from a different perspective. As if he watches everything from above, he can view everything, even the things behind him. Practically, he uses it to guard the king from any attempted assassinations and move accordingly when in battle– mock battles, of course. Seirin has been a peaceful country since the day it was founded.

Right now though, Izuki Shun was tasked by His Majesty to look for his 16-year old scion.

Eagle Eye has one flaw. It cannot see through walls. If only the thought of looking outside the window crossed the knight’s mind, his distress would have long ended.

Outside, on the castle gardens, is a boy on his teens. He was standing in front of a bush, about his height, and appeared to be staring at the flowers in bloom. His teal-colored hair softly fluttered with the swiftly blowing wind. His light blue eyes, the color of the clear sky, though empty, held a look of undistinguished curiosity.

“Prince! Where are you! Show yourself, please!” A loud, almost teary, voice coming from the hallways appeared to have woken the boy up from his reverie.

“Father must be looking for me,” he softly muttered to himself, the wind, once again, carried his teal locks. With it, was the fragrant smell of jasmines.

Directing his eyes on the lovely skies, he watched as a flock of birds lively flew away from a distance.

 _Fly away from here, huh?_ He closed his eyes, revealing long, curled lashes, and felt the cool winter wind encircle him.

“Arf!” A small Alaskan Malamute, with eyes also the color of the skies, came running towards the boy.

“Nigou…” The boy lifted said dog and continued. “So it’s you who found me again,” he heaved a sigh despite, in his eyes, his usual empty look.

“Arf!” the dog replied with a wag of its tail.

“Let’s go. Father said he has important matters to discuss with me.” The boy blankly stated.

* * *

Inside the throne room, everyone was in an utter chaos. As usual, their prince is nowhere to be found.

“Have you found Tetsuya?” King Kuroko Tetsuo seemed to be holding onto the edge of his patience stick.

One of the guards sweatdropped and reluctantly replied. “N-Not yet, Your Majesty. Forgive us, but the prince–"

“I’m here, father,” a soothing voice, very familiar to all, spoke from the other end of the throne room. Everyone stared at the owner of the voice whilst internally shouting in their minds.

The owner of said voice gracefully walked towards the king’s throne while holding a small Alaskan Malamute on his arms.

“Tetsuya!” The king stood up from his throne and approached the prince, placing both of his hands on the teen’s shoulders. “Where have you been? Have you forgotten what today is?”

“I apologize, dear father. I have become rather enchanted with the castle gardens,” the prince impassively replied.

The king sighed once. “In any case, prepare yourself for the princes’ from our allied countries will be arriving shortly.”

“I understand, father,” Prince Kuroko Tetsuya answered and went off back to his room.

After that, the king returned to his throne, heaving yet, again, another sigh before comfortably resting his back on his seat made of pure gold, adored with exquisite stones.

The queen, from his side, placed her hand on top of his and looked at him with worry visible on her face. “Dear…”

The king gently smiled. “Don’t fret, my queen, Saaya. Our Tetsuya is a strong child. He’ll definitely be able to–"

Suddenly the loud music of trumpets resounded from outside the castle with the booming cheers of the people.

“Oh. Seems like they have arrived!” The king said with a wide smile.

_With this, Tetsuya’s curse should be…_

* * *

“It is an honor to finally meet the valued princes of our holy Teikou Empire. Though you must already know who I am, let me take this brief moment to formally introduce myself. I’m Seirin’s ruler, Kuroko Tetsuo, and this is my lovely queen, Kuroko Saaya.” His Majesty politely introduced.

All five princes thought the same thing right that very moment. _Kuroko Tetsuo._   _The king that doesn’t act like a "king."_ Despite this, they know of the king’s good deeds and they think highly of him.

“The pleasure is all ours, Your Majesty,” one of the princes raised his head, revealing his heterochromatic eyes– one the shade of blood, the other the color of the golden sun. “I’m Rakuzan’s prince, Akashi Seijuurou.” The redhead prince continued, his voice, despite wearing a smile on his face, sends shivers down through one’s spines.

“Oh! So you’re Sen-chan’s heir, I see. You’re about as tall as my Tetsuya.”

Akashi’s eye twitched for the king has overstepped his boundaries. Reminder: Never mention Akashi Seijuurou’s height in front of him.

The dark aura emanating from Akashi was dispersed when a certain greenette, from his side, forcibly coughed. From beside him, the greenette adjusted his glasses with his taped fingers and spoke. “Forgive my rudeness, Your Majesty. My name’s Midorima Shintarou and I’m from the consecrated country of Shuutoku.”

The king noted the golden fork the prince is holding.

“This is Cancer’s lucky item for today,” Midorima said before the king could even ask.

“Midorimacchi’s fond of Oha Asa’s predictions. Oha Asa is Shuutoku’s famed fortune telling–” the blondie from behind Midorima wearing a playful smile joined the conversation, but before he can even finish, Akashi looked at him as if commanding him to stop his unnecessary blabbering. This immediately brought a stop to whatever he was saying. “My name’s Kise Ryouta ~ssu. I’m Kaijou’s prince ~ssu!” The blondie ended his introduction with a small wink, making almost every female present inside the throne room faint, excluding the queen, of course.

“Oi, Kise! We’re not here so you can flirt, dumbass,” the tanned man with navy blue hair from beside him clucked his tongue.

“And we’re not here so we can listen to your foul mouth in the king’s presence, Daiki,” Akashi said with his ever so commanding tone whilst glaring at said man.

“Tch. Aomine Daiki. Touou’s prince.” The tanned prince irritably introduced himself.

“I’m Murasakibara Atsushi from Yosen. Aka-chin, I’m hungry.” The purple head on Akashi’s left tediously introduced himself.

Akashi seemed to have brushed off that last sentence and stood up. “We, as Your Majesty have remarked are the princes– No. More like, heirs to the Teikou Empire, except for Atsushi. Despite being in line to succeed, we have come to His Majesty’s aid. Therefore, may we know what it is His Majesty requests our help with?”

King Kuroko Tetsuo stared at the princes, completely dumbfounded by their odd, yet equally interesting behaviors. “Oh. It concerns my heir, Prince Kuroko Tetsuya of Seirin,” he answered after a few more seconds of staring agape at them.

“And may we know why… the prince isn’t present right now?” Akashi asked while visibly checking the throne room.

“Eh? Tetsuya’s right here–”

“Uhhm. I’m right here.” From beside the king, the bluenette prince slightly raised his hand.

The princes all gasped when they finally noticed the boy wearing the same teal-head as His Majesty, the king. Well, with the exemption of Prince Akashi Seijuurou, of course.

“EH!? S-Since when have you been there?” Kise jumped from his position and pointed at the other prince.

“I’ve been here since the very beginning,” Kuroko Tetsuya blankly answered.

“No way! We haven’t noticed you even once!” Aomine followed Kise’s outburst.

“I do apologize for having a very weak presence,” Kuroko politely bowed.

“There’s no need for such actions. Please raise your head, Prince Kuroko Tetsuya. Do overlook my comrades’ rudeness. I will surely bring about their proper punishment later.”

“Why? There is no need to punish them. For you also didn’t notice that I was here, did you?” Kuroko looked at Akashi with his vacant eyes.

The other princes grimaced at the bluenette’s reply. _He must not be valuing his life! Angering the emperor means death!_ The four princes inwardly thought.

“You’re rather straightforward despite your innocent looks, Prince Kuroko Tetsuya,” Akashi chuckled.

 _A-Akashi/Akashi/Akashicchi/Aka-chin chuckled! The world’s going to end soon!_ The four internally sweatdropped.

“And you’re rather commanding despite your height, Prince Akashi Seijuurou.”

 _H-He’s dead! He’s definitely dead!_ The four can almost see Prince Kuroko Tetsuya’s funeral being held.

A vein seemed to have popped on Akashi’s head, but he was able to maintain his “absolute” demeanor. He chuckled once more. The four princes seemed to have noticed the redhead’s slight annoyance. “No need for formalities, Prince Kuroko Tetsuya. You may call me Akashi.”

“Then, Akashi-kun, it is. And you may call me however you like Akashi-kun.”

“Well then, Tetsuya, it is.”

“Tetsuya, my child, aren’t you forgetting something?” His Majesty said before looking at the four confounded princes.

Kuroko nodded before walking a few steps, passing Akashi.

Akashi’s left eye, which is a bright shade of gold, briefly shone as the teal-head walked past him. He seemed to have been captivated by the prince’s graceful movements despite the unchanging face he’s wearing.

Kuroko stopped just in front of the four princes and politely bowed his head. “My name is Kuroko Tetsuya and I am Seirin’s prince.” With a slight tilt of the head, he continued. “It’s a pleasure to meet you all.”

“K-Kurokocchi! That’s so cute ~ssu! Do it again. Ne~? Ne~?” Kise grabbed Kuroko on the shoulder and was about to smother his face when Aomine hit the blonde prince on the head before grabbing him on his back.

“Kurokocchi?” The teal-head repeated.

“Don’t mind this idiot blondie here. It’s nice meeting you too, Tetsu!” Aomine vibrantly smiled.

Kuroko’s head slightly throbbed. The sensation didn’t last long though, so he just let it pass.

“Hmph. Likewise -nanodayo,” Midorima answered whilst pushing up his glasses with his taped fingers, trying to hide his blush.

“Do you like snacks Kuro-chin?” Murasakibara asked.

“Eh? ‘Kuro-chin?’ Ahh… I… don’t hate them,” Kuroko answered, slightly tilting his head sideways. This appears to be one of the prince’s habits.

“Kurokocchi, that’s so cute ~ssu!”

“Ryouta. Stop this insolence at once,” Akashi’s voice immediately turned the atmosphere cold.

Momentarily, the sensation returned to Kuroko. He blinked his eyes few times to focus his vision as he felt his head go lighter and lighter.

_Weird… My head’s throbbing again… What is this? What’s happening…?_

Kuroko held his head and narrowed his eyes on the floor. Small black dots began clouding his vision as loud ringing sounded on his ears.

_I see... Again..._

Akashi was the first to become aware of this, so he hurriedly went over to Kuroko’s side. “Tetsuya?” he placed his hand on Kuroko’s back and noticed all the shivering the teal-head was making. “Tetsuya, what’s wrong?”

Everyone inside the throne room became perturbed by the heterochromatic prince’s words.

Kuroko weakly lifted his head to meet Akashi’s worried gaze. “Aka… shi… ku–” Kuroko grabbed onto Akashi with his trembling hand.

_Why now of all times...?_

The loud ringing completely invaded the prince's ears as his mind was shrouded with a hazy mist. Soon after this, Kuroko Tetsuya’s world was washed over with a blanket of darkness.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, lovely Kuroko babies! I’m back with chapter one~
> 
> Have you guys watched the latest episode of KnB? The feels… Bokushi took over and our baby Kuroko is shedding tears. And that hurt look on his face… oh, god. My heart was repeatedly crushed into pieces… TTATT
> 
> LOL Well, anyway, thank you for reading and supporting this fic. TvT)//
> 
> Uhmm… Sooo what do you think? (Please don’t kill me!)


	3. The First Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting the five valued princes of the Teikou Empire, the bluenette prince lost his consciousness. Is this part of his curse or not? The king, then, elucidated the reason for the five princes' summons. And that is, none other than, to help Prince Kuroko Tetsuya collect his missing pieces.
> 
>  
> 
> _Akashi reached out his palm, gracefully, befitting his status as a blue-blooded aristocrat. Locking his gaze with the tealette's sky blue irises, he asked– more like, enticed– with his remarkably luring voice. "Do you want to escape from this place, Tetsuya?" The teal-head noted the visible smirk on the redhead's lips._
> 
>  
> 
> _His hands, still trembling, tightly took hold of the offered hand. With the warmth emanating from the redhead, the tealette finally broke free and found the way through his voice._
> 
>  
> 
> And the tealette prince's answer is––?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei owns it. The only thing I own is this story.
> 
>  **Warning:** Grammatical errors, unbetaed :3

The longcase clock's pendulum, as it swung sideways, was the only sound that filled the air. One can say that the silence was, indeed, deafening at that moment.

One of the walls was almost nothing but tall shelves where hundreds or, maybe, even a thousand or so of books are orderly kept in place– all ranging from Geography, the Sciences, mostly, Literature, and others. The room was simplistic, yet exquisite at the same time. One can feel the aura of a noble, despite the few furniture adorning the room.

The bed, for one, was the only thing ornate. It has an intricately carved canopy embedded with a number of rare stones. Large, open windows, almost reaching the ceiling, welcomed the afternoon sun. The soft, pastel lights reflect on the gems, thus creating a beautiful combination of small dancing lights. At the same time, the thin curtains hanging on the bed's canopy appeared to glitter as it swiftly swayed with the wind.

His Majesty, the king, silently watched as his heir peacefully slept on the massive bed. He was seated just beside the bluenette prince, his hands clasped together, deep in thought, as if praying.

The thick polar fleece covering Kuroko Tetsuya's pale skin looked nothing luxurious of some sort, but because of the prince's supernal features, he looked like an ethereal doll in his slumber– so alluring, so serene, so delicate, yet empty. It was quite a scenery to watch for the six men inside the room.

The five princes dispersed themselves, each of them finding the most comfortable place to wait for the bluenette prince to open his eyes.

Akashi Seijuurou was leaning on the bedpost, solemnly, with an almost unnoticeable concerned look at the teal-headed prince tranquilly sleeping on the bed. The redhead has his arms crossed in an ennoble manner, just like the dignified prince he is.

Kise Ryouta was checking the frames placed on the fancy cabinets next to the door. He was wearing a wide smile whilst looking at the bluenette prince's photos of childhood. He quietly giggled as to how the bluenette looked so innocent and adorable– not that he isn't right now. Yes. The blonde prince just thought of that.

Midorima Shintarou was seated on the chair where Kuroko always reads his books. On his hand is a hardbound novel which he must have gotten on the shelf few feet away from him. He carefully flipped through the pages and found some words neatly encircled using red ink.  _Love, joy, forlorn..._ The greenette read in his mind. He wondered why such words had been labeled, thus he continued scanning for other marked words. Not that he cared or anything. He's just curious. Yes, he's just curious. That's all.

Murasakibara Atsushi was looking outside the window whilst lazily munching onto some cookies given to him by one of the maidservants. Okay. Maybe, bribed. The maidservant was too afraid of the purple-haired prince who suddenly loomed over her. Though, Murasakibara only wanted to ask the poor lady if she can give him something to munch on. Well, he earned a packet of cookies, so all's well. Or maybe not?

Lastly, Aomine Daiki was leaning on the wall just beside the door with his arms crossed, yawning for the umpteenth time. The ever so lazy prince finds the country... boring. Yes. Monotonous, dull, jejune– you name it. Not to mention the conservative outfit the ladies are wearing– Okay. Maybe that's the only reason.

Finally breaking the suffocating silence, Akashi was the one who spoke. "Don't you think this is the right time for us to know the reason for our summons, Your Majesty?" He asked, his voice directive, but still placid at the same time. His eyes never left Tetsuya's body even once since they entered the room.

The other four immediately stopped on whatever they were doing and brought their gazes to the king. All eyes held a look of complete seriousness.

Kuroko Tetsuo, sighed in defeat. He sternly fixed his look on the teal-headed prince. With a glint of his eyes, the mood surrounding him immediately turned frigid.

 _The eyes of a king._ The five princes' thoughts are in sync, despite them not knowing.

"All of you must have heard about the curse placed upon Tetsuya," even with the authoritative voice, the king's face remained calm as he continued. "I summoned the five of you here, because I want you to help my heir… negate the curse," he said, briefly ending his confession.

There was a slight pause, as if they're letting the air pass between them, before one finally uttered a reply.

"We had heard that Kurokokocchi– Seirin's prince is cursed, but may we ask what kind of curse it is?" Kise was the one who spoke, his tone different from his usual playful one.

Akashi let his side part with the bedpost. He firmly stood, chin held high, and faced the king as if he's the one above him. "Tetsuya loses the ability to feel anything, am I right?" Akashi, now pointing his heterochromatic eyes sharply on the king, demanded. Though, of course, he already knew he was right. He was absolute, after all.

The king let out a sigh, his lips curving into a sad smile. "Nothing really escapes those eyes of yours. As expected of Sen-chan's heir." Kuroko Tetsuo breathed in once before resuming his words. "You're right. Tetsuya doesn't feel anything– happiness, sadness, anger, pain, fear, love..." Frowning at his heir, "Nothing at all," he painfully replied.

"Wait," Aomine also moved from his leaning position and stood up, his arms still crossed. "Your Majesty said that Tetsu doesn't feel anything at all." He directed his gaze at the tealette on the bed. "Then, why is it that earlier he seemed to be in pain?" He asked.

"No. Not pain. Tetsuya always complained about a certain ringing sound that seemed to be deafening his ears. He usually has those when his heart starts to register something. As if… blocking things away," His Majesty closed his eyes, despairing for the fate his very son has because of him.

Still not leaving his seat, Midorima seemed to have finally understood the meaning of the marked words, so he stopped his search for more and glanced at the king's direction. "May I ask how such a thing happened?" He asked whilst pushing his glasses upwards with his taped fingers, making it glint.

The king scornfully laughed at himself. "It was… all my fault…" He looked down as if he was contemplating about himself.

The room became quiet once again and the sound of the pendulum clock reverberated once more.

Sighing, Akashi returned his gaze on the teal-headed prince. "How can we break the curse?" He asked.

"When the one who is cursed came of age, the mind should know what the heart can't, and the heart will bloom and a miracle will happen," Kuroko Tetsuo tightly held Tetsuya's hand as he said this. "I believe that you all are the only ones who can help him," he continued.

"And why do you think that is, Your Majesty?" Akashi asked, narrowing his eyes on Tetsuya.

"Prince Akashi Seijuurou, don't you think you and the other princes being born in the same year too much of a coincidence?" The king asked with a challenging look.

Akashi scowled at the mention of his full name, but kept quiet as he pondered about it to himself.  _That's right. We, five- Ryouta, Daiki, Shintarou, Atsushi, and I- are born on the same year, which was the very year before Tetsuya was born. The year before the curse was placed upon him. I do not strongly believe in such thing as the "work of fate" like Shintarou, but, for once, I admit. This must be fate's doing. And for whatever reason that is– even these eyes of mine can't see._

"That is why I want you to accompany Tetsuya on his journey. I want you to help him find himself." The king continued in an authoritative tone. "This… merely is not a request. It's an order from Teikou empire's leader," he austerely announced.

Though briefly, the imperious atmosphere surrounding the king, sent a discerning coldness on everyone's spine, including Akashi. One can't rival the real ruler after all.

The five princes, all, mentally sighed and responded.  _As His Majesty wishes._

Murasakibara, appeared to have, somewhat, gotten interested by the whole conversation– or maybe, he was just out of cookies to eat– lethargically spoke. "And the destination?" He asked with a pout as he crumpled the empty packet of cookies in his hand.

With a smile, the king, now back to his usual self, answered whilst gently caressing the bluenette prince's hair. "Well, I leave that to this little one here."

.

.

.

* * *

 

After the mind-draining conversation with the king, the five princes were then led to a room where they were left to settle. A few hours have passed since then and the tealette prince still hasn't shown any signs of waking up.

"Aka-chin, are you sure about this?" Murasakibara asked whilst munching on a new set of pastries. As for where he got those, up to now, remains a mystery.

"What do you mean, Atsushi?" Akashi asked, his eyes bored at the crescent moon. Despite appearing to have been appreciating the beauty of the night skies, the redhead was deep in thought. Yes. He did know that Seirin's prince was cursed, but never in seven heavens did he think that the reason for their summons was to help the very prince, himself, break the curse placed upon him. Akashi felt vexed, yet agogged at the same time. Conflicting, indeed.

"Oi, Akashi. You do remember well that we are in line to succeed–" Before he can even finish, Midorima's words were cut off when the redhead turned his head and directed his piercing glare upon him. Nobody can stand against those pair of mismatched eyes.

"Of course, I do remember well, Shintarou. But more than succeeding the stupid throne, I'm more interested in the bluenette prince named Kuroko Tetsuya," Akashi said without breaking his scowl. Yes. And never did he also think that such a person, who is almost invisible, would pique his interest.  _Kuroko Tetsuya. There is something more to him, but as for what that is, even my eyes are blind to it._ He inwardly thought.

The redhead returned his gaze back outside the window leaving the other four princes to ponder about his last sentence– more like, revelation.

"Akashicchi… Don't tell me, you're interested in Kurokocchi? Well, not that we, all, aren't, but this is the first time you've ever openly stated something like that," Kise said with a frown of concern.

"Something is telling me that we should let fate have its way," Akashi replied, his left eye briefly glistened a darker shade of gold.  _For now._ He continued in his mind.

"Hmph. At last, you have finally understood the greatness of the goddess, Oha-Asa," Midorima proudly said whilst adjusting his glasses with his taped fingers, the golden fork from earlier still tightly grasped by his other hand.

"Dumbass, that's not it," Aomine lazily told Midorima before facing Akashi "What? Is it your clairvoyance thing or something again?" Aomine shiftlessly, yet curiously queried.

Akashi lightly chuckled. "For once, Daiki, I commend you for immediately having grasped the complex situation we're currently in," he mockingly answered.

"OI!" Aomine answered with a glare.

"But…" Akashi unconsciously muttered, his eyes narrowing on the crescent moon.

"Akashi?" Midorima concernedly called out the redhead's name, but never got a reply.

 _There's more to this than what the king is letting us know. Whatever it is, if His Majesty won't tell us, then it is up to us to find out what it is about. Personally and eventually. Heh. Don't think that you can hide anything from these eyes of mine. For I– Akashi Seijuurou–_   _am absolute._ Akashi inwardly declared. His heterochromatic eyes dangerously glinted unbeknownst to the five princes who are looking at him in awe.

.

.

.

* * *

 

"Going outside the castle is forbidden. Do you understand that, Tetsuya?"

A young Kuroko Tetsuya nodded, his eyes as blank as ever. "I understand, dear father," the bluenette prince softly replied.

Despite his face containing no emotions at all, His Majesty, king Kuroko Tetsuo, must have felt the dejected emotion his heir should be feeling at that moment. He lowered his body and knelt down on one knee to meet the eyes of his scion. "Tetsuya, do keep in mind that I'm– we're doing this to protect you, okay?" The king, with a look full of concern, said whilst tightly gripping the prince's hands.

"Yes," the small teal-head prince answered, returning his father's hold.

The king warmly tousled the prince's soft, sky blue locks, his lips curling into a sad smile.  _A few more years, Tetsuya. A few more years and you'll be able to show us your smile._ He mentally told his son.

Despite having been reprimanded, the young tealette was just filled with curiosity, the only human feeling– or nature– he was left with. Having read hundreds of books, even though he still hasn't reached the age of ten, he grew to wonder about the world outside the castle walls. The endlessly extending ocean, the world of sand, most commonly known as a desert, the complex maze called a forest, the other lifeforms out there– excluding humans, a few species of birds, and an Alaskan Malamute, and many others that occupied the prince's indefinite list. He wanted to see more. He wanted to know more. He wanted to reach for those. He wanted answers. He wanted to fly away. If only he could...

.

.

.

"There aren't any wishes not granted. So long as you pray for it, reach for it, and believe in it and yourself, it'll come true at the right time," the bluenette prince read out loud– more like, told himself– the last lines from the book he was reading.

 _There aren't any, huh?_ He inwardly asked himself before closing the thin pages. After setting down the book on the intricate table, he picked Nigou up, who was excitedly wagging its tail from his feet and placed him on his lap.

"Nigou, do you want to run away from here?" The teal-headed prince asked, his blank eyes pointed outside the window.

It was midsummer at that time. The fresh and relaxing breeze that spoke of the warm season, brought solace, yet was suffocating at the same time. Well, not until the bluenette met a certain redhead a few days later. A redhead with an instinct similar to that of a wild tiger's.

.

.

.

.

.

"Say, Kuroko, do you want to escape from this place?" The redhead whispered with his right hand's index finger on his lips as if signaling the bluenette to shush down.

"You know that I can't do that, Kagami-kun. My father would get angry," Kuroko replied his eyes never leaving the 76th page of the book he was reading.

His friend pouted. "Che. Don't you ever get bored of doing nothing but sit all day, read, and repeat the same thing the next day?" The boy, named Kagami, huffed. He sat down next to the bluenette, his palms acted like a pillow as he leaned on the large tree trunk.

"Kagami-kun, I already told you I'm foreign to such human feelings," Kuroko closed his book before looking at the redhead with empty eyes. "And never will I ever learn how to feel those things," he blandly continued.

Kagami's eyes became filled with sorrow. He knew his bluenette friend was cursed. He regretted asking him that, but, at the same time, he wanted to do something. Not because the teal-head is their country's prince or not because he promised to serve him when the throne is passed to him, but because he was the very first friend he made in this country who accepted someone like him– someone like him and his family. It was a blessing enough for the very king, himself, to let them live. What more? To make them stay in the castle and provide his parents a decent work. It may had been an accident to meet the bluenette prince, but Kagami decided, himself, that he would do everything he can for Seirin– for the country which saved them– and on top of it, is the person in front of him.

Tousling the teal locks of the smaller boy, Kagami beamed a smile. "Someday, I'll help you break your curse. And I'll kick the ass of whoever placed it upon you!" he proudly declared whilst reaching his fist.

Kuroko flipped his book open and continued reading. Without looking at his redheaded friend, he answered. "Well, I'll be looking forward to that day then," he impassively replied as he bumped his fist with his friend's.

.

.

.

* * *

 

Slowly, the tealette prince's eyes fluttered open. He blinked a few times to adjust his vision before boring his gaze on the luxurious canopy of his massive bed. Moving ever so gently, he sat up and comfortably rested his back on the soft pillows. "My… room…?" He sluggishly asked himself.

 _Oh, that's right. I fainted again._ He internally told himself after finally remembering the events which took place just a few hours ago– or so the prince thought to have happened just a few hours ago.

"Arf!" Kuroko Tetsuya's thought were immediately dispersed when he heard a loud, excited bark, from his side.

He shuffled and made his way to the side of the bed. Looking downwards, he saw Nigou, who was wagging his tail.

The dog was happily panting as if he knew that his master was now in a fine condition. Maybe, the dog really did know, for he had been in the same situation many times since he was first brought in the castle.

"Nigou…" The bluenette softy muttered his loyal Alaskan Malamute's name.

Nigou looked at his master with puppy eyes whilst whining as if expecting for him to carry him. The teal-head did and placed his companion on his lap.

 _How long have I been out?_ Kuroko inwardly asked himself.

He looked outside the window and saw nothing but the deep darkness of the night, thus arriving at the conclusion that he had been unconscious for quite some time.

His gaze still bored outside, at the night sky, he pondered.  _It's been so long since I've last had that dream._

Nigou, as if sensing the tealette's unsettlement, clung to his master's chest, reaching for the prince's face to give it an assuring lick. Though, of course, the bluenette prince doesn't feel that at all.

Kuroko brought Nigou in front of his face and, so, the dog did its work.

"Thank you, Nigou. I'm okay," the teal-head softly said.

Once, his father told him that it was his companion's way of saying "Everything would be alright!" He then thought that it would only be compelling for him to answer his loyal friend's kindness. So, whenever Nigou does that, Kuroko would always express the gratitude he should be feeling through empty words of appreciation.

"Arf!" Nigou barked a reply, as if saying "You're welcome, Master!", and finally settled down on Kuroko's lap.

The tealette closed his eyes and replayed the dream he had earlier in his mind.

 _I wonder where he is now._ He thought to himself.

" ** _I want to get out of here."_**

He then opened his eyes as words from a distant past suddenly echoed in the back of his mind, reminding him of his long-time wish.

"Would you like to come with me, Nigou?" He asked whilst petting the puppy's fur, his gaze, once more, fixed on the stretching darkness outside of his room.

"Arf!" The dog barked a reply.

Noctilucent clouds gave way, revealing the empyrean crescent moon decorating the night sky. Slowly, One by one, as if led by the moon's radiating light, a sea of stars appeared to have materialized out of nowhere. It was a heavenly sight to behold that is sure to trap one in wonderstruck.

Suddenly, the door to the tealette's room creaked open and despite being shadowed by the dim lights on the corridor, Kuroko Tetsuya immediately knew. On the entrance of his room, stood, were the five princes, with differently colored hairs, who he had met earlier.

Gallantly, the shortest of the five– who he knew was the redhead with ever so piercing mismatched pair of eyes– strode forward, slowly inching towards him. His light steps sounded like a ticking clock in the slow motion world the bluenette prince has just instantly entered but a few milliseconds ago.

When the heterochromatic prince was finally in front of him, he gracefully knelt down on one of his knees, the other, prodded upwards. His eyelids slowly flittered open revealing the beautiful mismatched orbs of blood red and sunshine gold.

Akashi reached out his palm, gracefully, befitting his status as a blue-blooded aristocrat. Locking his gaze with the tealette's sky blue irises, he asked– more like, enticed– with his remarkably luring voice. "Do you want to escape from this place, Tetsuya?" The teal-head noted the visible smirk on the redhead's lips.

The tealette's heart, oddly, began thumping loudly, almost in the midst of escaping his chest. With a gulp, a voice from that certain midsummer, once again, resounded in his head.

" ** _Say, Kuroko, do you want to escape from this place?"_**

" ** _You know that I can't do that, Kagami-kun. My father would get angry."_**

_I… I want to get out of here._

Kuroko's eyes uncharacteristically widened. His breathing slowly hitched as he awkwardly opened his mouth to answer. He struggled to find his voice which seemed to have been trapped deep inside his dry throat.

Every second that passed felt like an hour to the teal-head as he reached for those tempting hands. He stared straight, spellbound, at the captivating heterochromatic orbs in front of him.

Everything stopped when their palms finally touched.

His hands, still trembling, tightly took hold of the offered hand. With the warmth emanating from the redhead, the tealette finally broke free and found the way through his voice. "Y-Y-Yes…" He stuttered. "Please take me away from here," silently came out from his quivering lips.

The five princes let out a breath of surprise, including the ever so majestic, Akashi Seijuurou.

 _The first door must have been opened._ The redhead inwardly thought with a victorious smile as he stood up whilst still holding Kuroko's hand.

Unbeknownst to the teal-head, his face, at that very moment, was that of hopeful longing.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that ends chapter 2! XD
> 
> Akashi: Why is Taiga acting all chummy with MY Tetsuya? I believe this is an AkaKuro fic. Care to explain, Aria? *snips* *snips*
> 
> Aria: A-Akashi-sama! Kagami-kun is just a friend to your waifu. That's why I put the word "friend" there. *shows flashback scene* See?
> 
> Akashi: But Tetsuya met Taiga first before me. That alone is unforgivable enough. *snips*
> 
> Aria: That's part of the story! P-Please, don't kill me! T.T *hides behind Kuroko*
> 
> Kuroko: Akashi-kun, please stop bullying Aria-san.
> 
> Akashi: …
> 
> Aria: (S-Saved…)
> 
> LOL XD
> 
> Anyways, I would like to take this moment to thank you lovely Kuroko no Babies for all the love you're giving this fic. TvT
> 
> Have you lovelies seen the latest episode of KnB? God, Akashi-sama is so H–O–T. Not that he isn't always, but damn! More screen time = WIN. (｡・//ε//・｡) And he's having more interaction with his waifu, namely Kuroko Tetsuya. ♥ ♥ ♥ He's harsh, I know. But there are reasons. *winks* (Read the manga, if you still haven't.) And we all know that he just missed his Tetsuya so much that's why he's acting like that. :3
> 
> On the side note, the end card last week is AkaFuri and this week is MayuKuro. Animators ship AkaFuri and MayuKuro, yeah, but Fujimaki-sensei ships AkaKuro, so I'll be waiting for an AkaKuro end card. :3
> 
>  
> 
> **I BELIEVE THEY'LL GIVE IT TO US. (OR ELSE.) *snips* *snips***
> 
>  
> 
> PS. Nigou doesn't old, so he remains small like that. As for the reason why, it'll be explained in the future chapters. As for where Kagami-kun is right now... Well, where do you think he is~? *evil smirk* :3
> 
> That's all for now~ See ya next chapter~ (^_^)/


	4. A Scenery of Endless Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Please take me away from here," silently came out from his quivering lips._
> 
> Kuroko Tetsuya decided to accept the heterochromatic prince's hand. That being so, the six finally set out, their first destination being the mystic realm of Kaijou which is the blonde prince's, Kise Ryouta's, homeland.
> 
> _He gracefully gestured and bowed. "Kurokocchi, welcome to Kaijou." Wind carried his blonde locks and they silently swayed with the waves and sea foams._
> 
> _"......" Kuroko just stared ahead, his mind in unknown confusion. There was nothing but the extending ocean and skies in front of his eyes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei owns it. The only thing I own is this story.
> 
>  **Warning:** Grammatical errors, unbetaed :3

Five horses galloped through the darkness of the night, the sound echoing loudly and eerily, matching the pace of the nocturnal creatures as they crept their way within the deepest parts of the forest. The uneven earthen mounds made it hard for the five princes to maneuver their mode of conveyance and harder with the faint light the moon was giving, which doesn't seem to be of much help on lighting the dim path at all.

Kuroko Tetsuya, despite having been taught how to bestride a horse, was riding with Akashi.

 _Ah, what a waste of such a perfect scene._  The bluenette prince thought.

Akashi Seijuurou is the quintessence of a perfect prince. From his majestic gesticulations to his confident yet inquisitive disposition, not to mention his domineering way of speaking, and he has this august atmosphere around him that spoke of nothing but being a high-born. Imagine the embodiment of such high class features deftly riding a snow white horse. What a waste, indeed.

Kuroko was wearing a black, silk, robe– its color equivalent to that of the eventide– elegantly. His pale face appeared to slightly glow beneath the debonair piece of clothing which, effectively, doesn't seem to perfectly hide the tealette if that was the reason for his covering.

Akashi flawlessly steered his white companion as if it has long been a part of him. His red locks fluidly swayed with the wind as they hurtled through the night.

The bluenette prince, nestled on his front, didn't feel uncomfortable one bit despite the rough terra firma, though he would have preferred it far better if he had been allowed to travel on his own horse, but unfortunately...

It was Akashi's fault, by the way.

* * *

.

.

.

Akashi carefully pulled the bluenette prince out of his bed. The tealette, having been seated for quite some time, felt his knees suddenly go weak, causing him to stumble upon the heterochromatic prince's chest.

"I apologize, Akashi-kun. I think my knees fell asleep," he whispered in apology as he clenched onto the other prince's clothing for support.

"It's fine, Tetsuya. Would you like me to carry you to the throne room?" The redhead half-teased, his arms noticeably snaked on the back of the bluenette prince.

Kuroko's eyes twitched for reasons even he doesn't know. He unthinkingly pulled away from the redhead's embrace which caused the other's mismatched eyes to slightly widen in surprise. "I don't think there's a need for you to do that, Akashi-kun. I'm fine now," he replied, staring at the redhead with his signature vacant eyes. Though his legs still felt quite numb, to be honest.

"Is that so?" Akashi said with a hint of disappointment on his face behind his smirk.

Awkwardly coughing to break the somewhat tensed atmosphere, Midorima spoke, his golden fork still gripped tightly by his left hand. "I don't mind you two doing whatever you want, but His Majesty is supposed to meet us in the throne room right now. The great goddess, Oha-Asa, predicted that angering a Leo today is a very bad idea," he said whilst adjusting his glasses.

The three princes standing with the greenette outside the room's entrance gave him strange looks, though Murasakibara was too lazy to care, so he focused on eating the packet of macarons on his hand after a few seconds or so.

Akashi just stared at Midorima and the greenette knows that it was an antagonizing look for "ruining the mood," so he just averted his gaze and defeatedly sighed, expecting a punishment to come in the next few hours.

Kuroko, on the other hand, took the brief interval as a chance for him to change his vesting. Before the five princes knew it, he was already wearing a new set of his conventional raiment– a tunic, finely embroidered and closely fitted and slightly opened on the neck part, almost teasingly revealing the bluenette's pale chest, its long sleeves were doubled over on his wrists; a pair of ankle-length dark brown trousers hung in folds around his legs, on the right side of his waist part is a chain of gold, elegantly laced, with small golden carvings dangling from it ever so naturally; a pair of brown leather boots, secured with straps, covered the entirety of his legs; and on his right arm drooped a cloak of blue velvet.

The five princes beheld him in awestruck, regarding every single piece of clothing Kuroko was wearing and how everything seemed perfect– no, impeccable– as if they were meant to decorate his charming features, and his charming features only.

Kise's face was as red as a tomato as he watched, agape, the tealette's eyes flutter open and close as if drawing people in his allure, luring them with those sky blue irises. His beauty was, without doubt, otherworldly.

Aomine, for the first time since they arrived in Seirin, had his eyes and mouth wide as saucers. There's a hint of red on his tanned skin, and if someone looked very carefully at his face, they would notice the small droplets of blood trickling down his nose. Yes, he's having a nosebleed. Comically.

Midorima almost stabbed the person on his left with his lucky item, namely, Aomine, to make sure if what he was seeing was real and that he wasn't just dreaming. His eyes, beneath the pair of glasses he's wearing were also wide, but not as wide as Aomine's and no matter how many times he pretended to adjust his spectacles, the shy tint of pink on his cheeks was still visible.

Murasakibara unconsciously crumpled the poor packet of macarons on his hand, his mouth repeatedly flopping open and then close as if he wanted to say something.

Akashi was also stunned at the pulchritude in front of him. On the corner of his eye, he noticed the looks his four companions have been giving the bluenette prince. He hummed in fascination before giving the four princes a smile– a smile that meant the end of them all.

The four princes sweat-dropped and shuddered in thought, but another look won't hurt them, right? Yet.

"Arf!" The princes were woken up from their embarrassing reverie when they heard a small bark. It was Nigou who was currently growling at them from his master's feet.

The princes noted the similarity between the Alaskan Malamute and the bluenette prince. Their eyes are quite similar, though the smaller creature's held more feelings than his master.

Kuroko spread his cloak with his pale hands before hovering it over his back and securing it with a gold chain, clipping it lock, on his front. He then bent down and picked Nigou up, then carried him on his arms. He slowly strode forward before halting on his steps after noticing that the heterochromatic prince still hasn't moved a single step from his position. "Akashi-kun?" He softly called out the redhead's name.

Akashi chuckled to himself, then turned to face the tealette. Wearing a smile, he replied. "It's nothing. Let's go, Tetsuya," he motioned and so, Kuroko followed him. The four princes, back to their current selves, kept up with the two's pace.

.

.

.

Inside the throne room were the king, seated on his throne of glory, beside him is the lovely queen of His Majesty's life, and a few knights standing dignifiedly in their respective positions guarding the area.

The king stood and walked over to the six princes' company, halting his steps right in front of his heir.

"Dear father…" The bluenette prince muttered, for once, quite unsure of what to say.

The king's lips curved into a smile as he spoke. "Tetsuya, my dear son, you have always wanted to go outside the castle, haven't you?"

"Father… I–" Before the bluenette prince could even finish, he was suddenly pulled in his father's arms. He stared at his mother who was looking at him with an expression he had only seen her make for the very first time.

"We're letting you go now," His Majesty whispered from his side, a hint of sadness lacing his voice.

Kuroko hitched a small breathe as his eyes slightly widened before fluttering close. Ever so slowly, he brought his arms on his loving father's back and returned the warm gesture. "Yes," he softly answered. He opened his eyes only to be left to wonder about what kind of face he made at that moment. For when he did, he saw the queen crying with a light of happiness on her eyes.

.

.

.

"We have already prepared your horses. They are waiting for you right outside, on the castle gardens," the king said as he beckoned on the way the so-called gardens are located.

"Castle gardens?" Kise Ryouta queried. "I don't mean to be rude, but, Your Majesty, we aren't going to use the front gates?"

"I apologize, but it would be a little risky if someone spotted Tetsuya outside the palace. Not that I'm saying that Seirin's people are dangerous, they aren't and you all know that. It's just if someone noticed Tetsuya, despite his low presence–" The king cut off his words and turned to look at his son. "–it would be quite bad, don't you agree? And really… really dangerous," he continued, not noticing that he had used the word "dangerous" twice.

Akashi brought his index finger and thumb on his lips as if thinking.  _Well, despite the time being the middle of the night, such an ethereal figure would definitely catch attention. We, five, would too, so it is only cogent that it would be the best choice to leave using the forest which seemed to be adjoined to the castle gardens._  He inwardly contemplated. "But…" He spoke, visibly frowning in concern, before crossing his arms. "Wouldn't it be quite rude for the visitors to leave using a backdoor? And shameless, if I may add," he continued, as a matter of factly.

Okay. That was a teeny-weeny bit discourteous to put it that way. Not to mention, it was the king the redhead was conversing to, but the four princes also thought of the same thing, and it was wrong to leave in the middle of the night. They are the esteemed princes of the Holy Teikou Empire. What would the people of Seirin think of them if they do?

"My princes, the whole of Seirin knew of this occasion," His Majesty chuckled at the princes' quick-witted way of thinking.  _They do consider everything at stake. That completely took my worries away. I can now fully entrust my Tetsuya to them._ He thought to himself before continuing. "What I'm preventing is the unnecessary badgering of my own people for finally meeting my heir after 16 long years of keeping him inside this stone palace."

The five princes looked at the king, stunned at his reason.

 _So we have to go through all the troubles of travelling through a secluded forest because His Majesty doesn't want anyone laying their eyes on his son?_ The princes thought, not including Akashi and the tealette.

Never did the king knew that Kuroko Tetsuya did get to step outside the castle walls 7 years ago, but that was a story saved for another day– or night, rather.

.

.

.

Just as the king said, their horses were already stalled on the castle gardens. There are six in total. On its necks were sacks securedly slung, which, the king told them, carried water, food, and maybe some sort of weapon and other necessities.

Tetsuya went over to his horse. He knew it was the black one. It was the one he had always used for equestrian practice since he was 10. He even named it, himself.

"It has been a while, Yoru," the bluenette prince brushed the horse's mane with his fingers, Yoru whinnying in response.

Just as when he was about to mount the horse, he felt a hand grip his wrist and suddenly pull him back.

"Wait." It was Akashi's, causing him to almost trip backwards when a rock hit his ankle. Good thing, the redhead was able to support the tealette using his other arm.

The bluenette frowned at the close contact. He brushed his pants, even though he didn't fell down, and straightly stood up.  _I've been having these kinds of thing happen to me since I woke up and it's making me–_ He incompletely told himself before facing the redhead. "Is something the matter, Akashi-kun?" He asked, his voice a single tone lower than his usual one, or so he and the person in front of him noted, despite his face not having a single shade of emotion on it.

"I surmise riding your own horse is not a good idea, Tetsuya. You're still having some faint dizzy spells, haven't you?" Akashi said– more like, announced– for everyone to hear.

His Majesty rushed over to the bluenette princes' side and asked with worry visible on his face. "Tetsuya, is what Prince Akashi just said true?" He placed both of his hands on the other's shoulders.

The smaller tealette's eyes slightly twitched as he internally questioned himself as to how the heterochromatic prince noticed his condition.

After not having given any answer for a few seconds, the king continued to question his son. "Tetsuya? Would you like to rest for a bit more?"

 _Father is being such a worrywart again._ "I'm fine, father. It's just a little, but I'm fine," he finally answered. "However…" He looked at Akashi and continued. "How did you find out, Akashi-kun?" He asked.

 _When you lied about your legs falling asleep, of course._  Akashi answered in his mind, but just smiled in response to the tealette's question which made the prince's eyes twitch once again.

"Dear, would it be better if we put this off for tomorrow?" The soothing voice of a female entered the conversation. It was the queen speaking this time.

"It was nothing to worry about, dear mother. There's no need for such delay," Tetsuya immediately, but carefully replied.  _If that were to happen, I will wake up from this beautiful dream and that is the very last thing I would want to happen._ He told himself in his mind.

"I suggest he just ride with one of us…" was the last thing the bluenette prince remembered hearing Akashi say as his mind was left processing the words the heterochromatic prince just uttered.

* * *

And now, back to the present.

Kuroko Tetsuya was casually ensconced on Akashi's horse, right in front of the redhead. Despite the heterochromatic prince's small stature, he didn't find it hard to control the animal's reins. Midorima suggested before that Kuroko sit behind Akashi, but the latter opposed the idea. He was worried that Kuroko would fall from behind him and nobody would notice because of his low presence. In the end, Akashi won. He always does, anyway.

After an hour or two of traversing the dusky woods, Akashi halted when they reached an open area that he deemed a suitable place for resting.

"We best let the night pass and wait for dawn. I believe the path ahead was quite unsafe should we continue at this time," Akashi announced as he went down from his white companion.

The five princes silently agreed. Kise, Aomine, Midorima, and Murasakibara followed suit.

Kuroko knew that the path further ahead is where the dangerous beasts reside. Not that he had encountered one before. He had heard– eavesdropped on– some of the royal guards talk about it. Also, Kagami had told him lots of tall tales regarding it. Though he knew the way his friend told him about it was exaggerated in more levels than one.

Akashi reached his hand in an attempt to help Kuroko get down from his position. The bluenette prince stared at the offered hand for a while. With a shrug of indifference, he easily got off said position, all by himself.

Akashi just smiled, though his four companions knew that, deep inside, the emperor was displeased by the way he had been treated. They just pretended to not notice, as they shuddered, feeling the temperature go down a few Celsius.

After tying the horses' reins on the array of trees surrounding them, the six of them worked their ways to make the place as restful as possible.

Akashi directed the four.

Kise, Midorima, and Murasakibara were to look for wood and Aomine will be the one to make the fire to keep them warm throughout the night.

After a few minutes, they finally settled on the most comfortable places they could find. Ideally, there are blankets neatly folded inside the sacks they were provided with– large enough to envelop their bodies, but not thick enough to protect them from the cool winter breeze.

Underneath a tree, few feet away from Akashi's horse, is where Kuroko decided to lie down. He wrapped his velvet blue cape around him, before doing the same with the woolen material, with it on top. He brought his gaze on the dark skies, looking up at the stars as they dimly shone, and watched as his puffs of breath disperse into nothingness.

Suddenly, he felt a shuffle from beside him. The leaves from a nearby bush made a soft, yet relaxing sound. Looking at his left, he was met, for who knows how many times since the past few hours, with those mismatched orbs he knew belong to someone none other than a certain redhead.

"Akashi-kun," he quietly muttered the heterochromatic prince's name.

"Tetsuya," the redhead replied. "Are you feeling cold?" He sat down just beside Kuroko, their arms accidentally rubbing against each other which made the bluenette's eyes unconsciously twitch for who knows what reason. Yet again, Kuroko thought.

"Is that a question Akashi-kun?" Kuroko replied with a question, a hint of undertone in his voice. "Why are you sitting beside me?"

 _Obviously, because I wanted to know what's hidden beneath those blank eyes of yours._ The redhead answered in his thought. "Why don't we talk about something, Tetsuya?"

"Talk? Wasn't Akashi-kun the one who suggested that we retire for the night," Kuroko flatly replied, never breaking his gaze on the other's eyes.

"The others are already asleep, but I would like to know you better. Our journey, I ween, would be quite long. I prefer I acquaint myself with you now to peter out the ill-at-ease atmosphere as earlier as possible," he uncharacteristically answered with a smile– or so, his four companions thought to be uncharacteristic. Yes. They aren't asleep and they are eavesdropping on the two's conversation. And yes, Akashi knew this. Of course, he knew. He knows everything, after all. He always does.

Kuroko sighed, a puff of breath forming as he did. "I apologize, but can we put it off for tomorrow, Akashi-kun? I don't feel like talking right now," he replied before curling up on his seat, resting his head on his knees.

It wasn't a lie. He did feel quite exhausted. Mentally, though.

 _Strange_. Kuroko thought. He did nothing but sleep through the whole afternoon, yet he doesn't feel like doing anything right now. He wanted to relive the night's event in his mind to make sure that everything was real.

 _What is this? Happiness? Worry?_ He inwardly questioned himself.

Since that time, on his room, his heart has been oddly beating in an erratic manner.

 _No. Maybe… Maybe… Anticipation? Is that it?_ He felt his chest thump some more as he curled up like a ball because of the cool wind swiftly brushing against his nape. He closed his eyes as he felt himself shiver.

For a brief moment, he felt a warm touch brush over his head. If it was real or just a dream, he wasn't sure, but the warmth radiating from that caress was what lulled him into sleep as he listened to the sound of his own heartbeat.

That night was dreamless, yet fulfilling for the bluenette prince.

* * *

Kuroko, unexpectedly, was the one who woke up first the next morning. His soft, sky blue, lashes fluttered open. He found himself leaning against the trunk of the tree he remembered to be the place he chose to sleep on last night. He felt something heavy on his shoulder, making him groan as he shuffled from his position. Looking over his left, he saw a mop of head, red in color, cozily rested on his shoulder. His mind took a while to process before it concluded that it was Akashi's. This completely woke him up from his somnolent state, however.

 _Heavy._ He thought, but decided not to wake up the redhead for it would be rude to do so. He believed Akashi would wake up soon anyway.

His thoughts proved him wrong though for, surprisingly, it was the blonde prince, Kise, who woke up next. He yawned once before stretching his limbs as he steadily sat up from his position. He was about to let out a yawn again, but ended up choking at his wild intake of morning air. He stayed like that for a while, his mouth agape, as he looked, stupefied, at the scene which greeted him.

"Good morning, Kise-kun," Kuroko curtly nodded.

"W-W-WAAAAAAH!" Kise shrieked as he hurriedly crawled towards Aomine, who the blonde decided to pester awake. Too late, though, because his yelp served as that morning's wake-up call for the others.

Aomine gasped, immediately stood up, picked up his sword, and unsheathed it. He positioned himself as he searched for the unknown foe– a drool stain on the corner of his lips. Again, comically. There aren't any opponents, though.

Midorima threw his hands on various directions as he searched for his glasses. In the end, failing. He was wearing it on his head, by the way.

Murasakibara just groggily stood up as he rubbed his eyes like, contrary to his prodigious appearance, a child.

Lastly, Akashi, the-incarnate-of-the-Maou-himself, Seijuurou unnoticeably flinched as the loud sound reached his ears.

"A-Akashicchi…" Kise nervously breathed out as he watched the dark aura emanating from behind Akashi.

Kuroko just stared, wondering about the blonde's reaction, though he did felt the temperature drop from his left side.

The next thing the bluenette knew, Kise was crying for forgiveness, begging not to be bludgeoned to his death. Remember: Never get on the emperor's bad side, most especially during mornings. Curse Akashi's low blood pressure for that.

"Good morning, Akashi-kun," Kuroko greeted when everything had finally settled down.

Taking a few seconds before turning to him, he answered. "Good morning to you, too, Tetsuya," he smiled, the act making people around him cower in fear, except for the tealette prince.

Before leaving, they took a small breakfast first. There are two breads on each of the sacks they were provided with.

Unbeknownst to them all, Murasakibara had already eaten one of his on their way last night.

Midorima ate quietly as he mumbled about how Kise had already ruined his day.

Aomine just munched on the bread, whining about how he wanted to see a "nice" girl soon.

Kise looked like an abandoned pup as he sobbed whilst eating his in small pieces. Kuroko heard him murmur things about his duties piling up again or something along those lines.

Kuroko ate only half of one of the breads which made Akashi question his small appetite, but, of course, the bluenette just brushed it off causing the redhead to drop the small remaining piece he was holding.

After that, they prepared to continue their journey.

* * *

"Akashi, His Majesty said that this way leads to the east, am I right?" Midorima queried as their five horses galloped through the woods.

"Yes," Akashi indifferently answered.

"East of Seirin… That would be Kaijou, right?" Aomine, unexpectedly, spoke.

"Correct. Very good, Daiki. You have done your Geography," Akashi mocked, his eyes catching a glimpse of the tanned prince on his side.

Aomine glared at the redhead and replied. "Tch. Bastard."

"Eh? Then, Kise-chin should lead the way. It's his country after all," Murasakibara lazily replied. Even his eyes are half-lidded.

"It was the smartest choice. It was the closest after all," Akashi said.

The mystic realm of Kaijou, by horse, is only half a day away from the blessed kingdom of Seirin. It was located at the eastern side of the whole Teikou Empire's map, Seirin being the offset middle.

The blonde prince, Kise Ryouta was the third born offspring of the country's king and queen– the first and second, both being female, thus deeming them unfit to take the role as the heir. Call it sexism, but as tradition goes, only the males can succeed the throne. Not that the blonde prince's siblings are against it. To tell you the truth, they are thankful because they were born females. For that way, fate wouldn't be as hard to them as to their little brother. His fate was already sealed the day he was born, after all. He has no choice, but to take the role placed upon him.

Kise, behind Aomine, was still sniffling and acting like a… spoiled prince. Well, maybe he is one. He doesn't have a male sibling after all and despite being the youngest, he was meant to be in line to succeed the throne.

"Ryouta," Akashi called out, a venom lacing his voice.

"I understand. I understand, okay?" Kise pouted as he moved in front of Akashi's horse, leading the way.

Kuroko wondered why the four princes seemed to be submissive to the redhead. One look on their eyes, one would think it was because of fear, but Kuroko knew nonetheless.

Despite not being able to perceive emotions, he excels in human observation. The simple creasing of one's eyebrows, the almost unnoticeable glancing of one's eyes, hidden gestures that speaks of one's emotions– he sees them all, and right now, he knew Kise was genuinely sorry for his earlier outburst, but Akashi is Akashi, so he won't let him explain.

The bluenette stared straight ahead and watched as the blonde prince's strands of hair glistered every time the sunlight uninvitedly hits it. Somehow, it reminded him of how the bodies of water– mainly, an ocean– were described in the number of books he had read. Refreshing. Gentle. Calming.

Kuroko heaved a breath as he replayed the earlier events in his mind.  _If you think about it, it was my fault that it happened. If only I woke Akashi-kun up…_ He one-sidedly thought.

Sighing once, he decided that it was only normal– more like, obliging– to apologize just like how he thanks Nigou everytime the dog tries to comfort him, and so, without further ado, he spoke. "I apologize, Kise-kun," he softly said.

This made Kise quietly gasp in response. The blonde prince unconsciously looked back, thus earning him a word from the redhead.

"Ryouta. Look. Ahead," were Akashi's words.

Kise did, but, still, ended up questioning the tealette's words. "Why are you apologizing, Kurokocchi? It's not your fault."

"Because…" Kuroko seemed lost on what to say.  _Why, indeed?_  He wondered.

"Tetsu, that's just how Kise is. He's whining all the time. No big deal. He just got onto Akashi's bad side, that's all," Aomine said, earning a glare from Akashi.

"Is that so? But…" Kuroko muttered.

"Kurokocchi, stop apologizing or I'll get mad! Words of apology should be felt by the heart, not said because of one's sense of obligation!" Kise said, his voice held a slight displeasure.

 _Felt… by the heart…_  Kuroko unconsciously touched his chest, the slight movement didn't go unnoticed by Akashi. Akashi just smirked and returned his gaze on the path.

"Hmph. Quite an intelligent remark coming from someone of your caliber, Kise," Midorima sneered.

"Midorimacchi, so mean!" was Kise's faux reply.

A gasp escaped the pale bluenette's lips. His expression, though brief and almost ghostly, didn't go unnoticed by the tanned prince from his and Akashi's side. His eyes were half-lidded and his brows are creased. If only the tealette wasn't covering his mouth at that moment, then Aomine would be sure– very sure– that Kuroko Tetsuya made a small, genuine, smile.

* * *

After spending a few more hours berstriding their horses, the six princes finally reached their destination– or so Kise said their destination is.

Kuroko stared at the vast scenery laid in front of him. There was nothing but, deep, deep blue endlessly extending to the horizon. A swift breeze blew carrying with it the smell of salt– ocean's natural fragrance. There were a few sea gulls from afar, but they seemed to vanish as if they had been eaten away by the limitless color pooling in front of the tealette prince's eyes. He watched as the soft blue glimmered, reflecting the afternoon sun. The cool winter breeze appeared to have, inexplicably, died down.

Above him was also the same. The azure skies are stretching through the depths of nowhere.

"Beautiful…" The tealette murmured.  _Even more beautiful in person, than as described in books._ His sky blue orbs shone with the breathtaking scene.

Waking him up from his musings was Kise who appeared to have gotten off of his horse and was now facing them.

He gracefully gestured and bowed. "Kurokocchi, welcome to Kaijou." Wind carried his blonde locks and they silently swayed with the waves and sea foams.

"......" Kuroko just stared ahead, his mind in unknown confusion. There was nothing but the extending ocean and skies in front of his eyes.

 _Kai… jou…?_ He inwardly asked himself as he drowned his eyes, yet again, in the pooling scenery of endless blue.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aria: Pffft– Yeah, right, Akashi-sama. You're just making up things so you can be closer to your waifu–
> 
> Akashi: *throws scissors* I don't know what you mean by that, Aria. And how valiant of you to call me small. Now, what kind of punishment would be appropriate for–
> 
> Aria: *hides behind Kuroko*
> 
> Kuroko: Please, stop bullying Aria-san, Akashi-kun.
> 
> Akashi: ......Don't think I'll forget this, you woman.
> 
> This will be a bit slow progressing, because I wanted to develop the story as much as I can and I'm planning to go through the arcs like… blow-by-blow. LOL XD
> 
> Anyway, have you seen Akashi's smile/s on episode 24? GOD AKASHI Y U SO HOT!? AND HE EVEN SMILED AT KUROKO WHILE SAYING HIS NAME! I MEAN– ASDFGHJKLDSKJALDAL
> 
> Tomorrow will be the last episode, and we didn't get another AkaKuro end card. *sad* The AkaKuro sexual tension kinda made up for it though~
> 
> Okay, that's all for now! Like always, thank you for supporting this fic! (T v T)/


	5. Slips of the Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Welcome to Kaijou, Kurokocchi~ssu!” Kise said as he gracefully gestured and bowed.
> 
> Kuroko, on the other hand, just looked ahead at the azure emptiness lying in front of him. Kai…jou…? He internally asked himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei owns it. The only thing I own is this story.
> 
> **Warning:** Grammatical errors, limited vocabulary, unbetaed :3

“Welcome to Kaijou, Kurokocchi~ssu!” Kise said as he gracefully gestured and bowed.

Kuroko, on the other hand, just looked ahead at the azure emptiness lying in front of him. _Kai…jou…?_ He internally asked himself.

Of course, he would.

After Kise proudly announced their arrival, Kuroko wondered if the coolness of the winter airs had went into the blonde prince’s head for his eyes could only see nothing but the extending, glimmering blueness of the ocean and the wide cerulean skies that conveyed a thousand words of both stillness and movement.

Kuroko brought his gaze on the blonde prince’s countenance. “Kise-kun–“ He muttered, but ended up drowning on his own words when Kise made a shrill cry.

Beside him was Aomine, who, based on his and Kise’s stance, had just jabbed the blonde prince on his side using his elbow. “Stupid. Stop playing around,” the tanned prince said with an annoyed look.

“Aominecchi, that hurt ~ssu!” Kise cried while reaching for Aomine to exact his “revenge,” but, of course, to no avail as Aomine palmed the blonde prince straight to his face to stop him. Kise still hasn’t beaten Aomine even once after all. And “still hasn’t beaten” means since the day they were born.

Aomine lazily dodged Kise’s attempts as if he was just being swayed by the wind– smoothly, yet thoroughly.

“Ryouta, Daiki, stop this insolence at once,” Akashi got off from his horse and glared at the two bickering princes, his left eye briefly shining a flash of gold.

This, as expected, immediately put the two princes’ childish act to a halt and they settled with glaring at each other, side to side.

“Hmph. Idiots,” Midorima muttered whilst adjusting his glasses with his taped fingers. On his other hand is a silver dagger which he said is his lucky item for the day. As to where he pulled that thing out remains a mystery.

Murasakibara also unmounted his horse and inched towards Kuroko’s side. He reached his palm out and lackadaisically spoke. “Kuro-chin, do you need help getting down?” He asked.

Kuroko stared at the purple-head’s hand for a few seconds before accepting it. He placed his palm atop Murasakibara’s which the latter grasped tightly in return. Murasakibara’s other hand was carefully placed on the bluenette prince’s back to support him on his every movement as he unmounted Yukimaru– the name of Akashi’s horse as the redhead introduced to Kuroko earlier that day.

“Thank you, Murasakibara-kun,” Kuroko bowed in gratitude when his feet’s coverings were finally touching the ground.

Akashi watched the events from the corner of his eyes. Despite his calm mien, there was an aura of hostility shrouding him– or so, the blonde and tanned prince thought– which the two of them knew was caused by, none other than, the oblivious purple-head, Murasakibara. Akashi was irked because Kuroko accepted the purple-headed prince’s help, whilst his was refused last night. The bluenette didn’t even bat an eye on his offer. He just casually brushed it off which annoyed the redhead even more.

“Oi, Kise! You better move now!” Aomine loudly whispered, but only for the blonde prince to hear.

“A-Ahh!” Kise nervously stuttered as he clapped his hands once, earning a glower from Akashi which he did his best to avoid. “K-Kurokocchi must be wondering about Kaijou’s whereabouts ~ssu,” he gulped as he felt Akashi’s intense scowl bore on him.

“Uhhm… Kise-kun, is there some sort of barrier here concealing your country?” Kuroko slowly walked closer to the water surface, his velvet blue cloak swiftly fluttering with his sky blue locks.

Five pairs of eyes followed his movements and were left to wonder about the prince’s actions.

After reaching the foaming shoreline, the water slightly touching his boots, he raised his arms and touched the empty atmosphere in front of him. “…There aren’t any,” he quietly responded to his own question.

He turned around and met the princes’ dumbfounded gazes. They tried to process the bluenette’s weird, yet reasonable actions. Reasonable. Of course, that was the only valid answer for why there aren’t any extravagant palace or stone gates or any islands in front of them. However, Kaijou, as Kise had said before, is one mystic realm and such logic, as Akashi had put it, isn’t the appropriate description for something metaphysical.

“Pfft– What are you doing, Tetsu?” Aomine snortled a laugh.

“You have no right to make such an unrefined chortle, Aomine. For all I remember, your reaction was far, far worse when we first went to Kaijou,” Midorima huffed a sneer at the tanned prince.

“Bastard,” Aomine glared a response which earned him a mocking “Hmph” from the greenette.

“Ah. Now that Mido-chin mentioned it, Mine-chin did cause a ruckus when we first visited Kise-chin’s home,” Murasakibara added, which Kuroko thought was very unlikely of him to join the conversation.

“Tch,” Aomine clucked his tongue, a light shade of pink gracing his tanned cheeks.

“If you’re wondering, Tetsuya, Daiki just, if I may emphasize, stupidly, summoned a gigantic sand dune which he stupidly thought would stupidly break the barrier he stupidly insisted on existing. That stupid act of him, in return, alerted the whole of Kaijou. I repeat, the WHOLE of Kaijou. They thought they were being attacked by an allied country, despite it being a commotion caused by a brat, namely Prince Aomine Daiki of the esteemed kingdom of Touou,” Akashi straightforwardly said, giving emphasis on the word “stupid.” He seemed to have, somewhat, calmed down after the irritated stride.

“Akashi, you bastard. I’m gonna fucking kill you,” Aomine unsuccessfully threatened, his face now in fifty shades of red.

“Let me see you try, then,” Akashi responded, his eyes wide and arrogantly and openly looking down– but not literally “looking down”– on the tanned prince.

“Ahah! Stop! Stop, Akashicchi, Aominecchi ~ssu!” Kise awkwardly interrupted, his voice quivering in nervousness, for all he wants is to not be slayed by the red demon. “U-Uhhm… We should better head down already. I-I don’t want to meet any m-mythical creatures on the way ~ssu! Right, Kurokocchi?” Kise immediately turned to the bluenette prince, his face pleading, as if he was clinging on his very lifeline.

_Please say “yes.” Please say “yes.” Please say “yes.” Please say “yes.”_ Kise chanted in his head like a mantra. Oh, if only the bluenette prince knew of his current internal dilemma.

Kuroko thought for a moment before replying. “Yes. If possible, I also don’t want to encounter them. For all I know, I am anything, but a man-at-arms,” he answered, much to the blonde’s relief. _Though, to be honest, I wanted to try battling some, despite my lacking in the area of physical strength._

Kuroko was never a combatant. Yes. He was taught how to handle a sword, how to use a bow and arrow, and a few self-defense techniques which his father, the king, insisted on him to practice when he was young, but that’s that. He never polished those skills and never did he think of pursuing those kinds of knowledge. For all he knows, he prefers everything be settled on the table, and also because he has a weak constitution. Maybe because all he ever did was read books and, well, read more books. He might be strong mentally, but physically, no. Nay.

_Thank you, Kurokocchi!_ Kuroko read Kise’s lips as he mouthed his gratitude. The bluenette just nodded and returned his gaze on the glimmering blueness.

“Oh, that’s right, before anything else…” Kise mumbled as he searched for his pockets. After finding a small purse, he opened it and took out 6 pieces of stones about a centimeter in size. “Here,” he offered and the four princes took one for each of themselves.

Kuroko wondered about the thing on the blonde prince’s palm. He stared at it for a few moments before cocking his head sideways which made Kise almost lose the precious stones because of the bluenette’s adorable action.

After a few seconds more of staring, Kuroko took one of the two remaining stones and held it on his palm, eyeing it curiously.

“Here, Kurokocchi, if you do this…” Kise held the stone between his thumb and index finger. Searching for the sunlight, he let it naturally hit the stone. The said stone has a white base, but when held out to the sun, it becomes transparent and shimmers in the seven colors of the rainbow.

Kuroko followed the blonde and peered inside the stone. He felt warmth sprout from deep inside him and his sky blue eyes briefly shined with some light. It was a perfect combination for a tranquil afternoon– the rainbow stone and his eyes the color of the sky.

The five princes quietly let out a gasp as they watched the bluenette prince’s expression. Yes. Expression. Kuroko’s face softened as he surveyed, entranced, the small thing on his fingers.

_A bit more._ Akashi told himself as he narrowed his eyes on Kuroko, propping the white stone on his mouth in a swift motion.

Just a bit more and the bluenette prince would finally smile.

Aomine, Midorima, and Murasakibara also did the same, propping the small thing on their mouth and then downing it in one gulp.

Kise followed, but stopped, with his hand hovering right in front of his mouth, when he noticed Kuroko looking at him with his blank eyes. “You’re supposed to take it in, Kurokocchi,” he said whilst pointing on the stone on the bluenette’s fingers. He then ate his after that.

Kuroko stared at Kise before looking at the white stone. He wasn’t sure as to what reasons he needed to intake such… suspiciously-looking stone. Despite its captivating appearance, it’s still suspicious. But Kuroko just followed whatever the blonde told him to do and downed the “rainbow stone”– as he called it– in one gulp. He noticed the faint taste of his favorite vanilla before he completely swallowed the small thing. Oh, how much he missed his favorite drink even though a single day still hasn’t passed.

After the “ritual,” as the bluenette put it, his right wrist was tightly gripped by strong hands. It was Aomine’s. He was wearing a wide grin that, he thought, spoke nothing but trouble and troublesome consequences.

He was reluctantly pulled by Aomine towards the water surface. “Let’s go, Tetsu!” The tanned prince excitedly announced as his smile got broader and broader, as broad as his mischievousness.

“W-Waah! Aominecchi, careful!” Kise ran towards them.

“Daiki…” Akashi viciously muttered. The spotlight was stolen from him, once again. But, of course, Aomine was too caught up on his… foolishness that he didn’t hear Akashi. Well, he was already expecting something dire in the next few hours anyway, after angering the red demon for the umpteenth time in a single day.

“Hmph. Idiots,” Midorima just sighed and followed with Murasakibara behind him.

Aomine, as he and Kuroko reached the sea surface pulled the bluenette in. Kuroko stumbled backwards as he tripped his ankle on a rock beneath the water. He tried to steady himself, but ended up completely losing his balance when Aomine tugged him harder.

“Waah! Aominecchi, Kurokocchi still isn’t used to–“ Kuroko heard Kise say, but he didn’t get to completely catch his words since he was, then, already submerged into the water.

He instinctively closed his eyes as he flailed his arms, reaching for something to hold onto. Coughing, he felt himself lose his breath– or so, he thought he was losing his breath– but when he can feel himself breathe just fine, he slowly opened his eyes and stared at the small light above him as his body submerged deeper and deeper.

_Strange._ He thought. _Aomine-kun and I haven’t even went on the part where the water is knee-high in depth and I don’t remember myself swimming towards somewhere… this deep._ He let himself be carried down by the water. _Plus, how come I don’t have any problems breathing?_

“Tetsuya!” He heard a familiar voice call out his name.

_Akashi-kun…?_ He answered in his mind. With half-lidded eyes, he unconsciously reached his hand on the red tousle slowly materializing above him.

Kuroko felt his fingers entwine with someone else’s. He heard the water around him bubble as he was brought onto the person’s arms, his head resting on, what felt like, someone’s chest. He let himself be carried as a wave of tiredness washed upon him. He wasn’t asleep though, but he wasn’t fully conscious either and the lightheadedness from the other night has just returned and just made everything worse.

For quite some time, he felt as if he had swim, but he knew he didn’t. He wasn’t moving after all.

“We’re close,” he heard someone whisper on his ear.

He just weakly nodded in response.

Before he knew it, he was already kneeling on the cold, marble, floor as he panted to steady his breathing. _W-What happened?_ He asked himself as he stared on the white ground.

“Tetsuya, are you feeling well?” Kuroko turned his face upwards and met the gaze of Akashi’s heterochromatic eyes.

“Y-Yes,” the bluenette coughed once. “I’m sorry for troubling you, Akashi-kun. I’m not a good swimmer,” he sighed, finally calming his breathing down.

“Aominecchi! I told you Kurokocchi isn’t used to it yet!” Kise scolded the tanned prince.

“Yeah, yeah,” Aomine replied whilst scratching his head. “But, that was fun, wasn’t it, Tetsu?” He innocently grinned as he spoke to Kuroko.

“Well, I don’t really understand what ‘fun’ is, but it was worth the experience. Maybe, I think,” Kuroko replied before letting out a soft cough, his eyes still watery.

“Daiki. You better be prepared after this,” Akashi glared on his side. His red and golden orbs, pointed towards Aomine, spoke of death.

“Y-Yeah, yeah,” Aomine sweatdropped.

“We better get out of these wet clothes, especially Kuroko. He has been shivering for quite some time now,” Midorima sternly stated, but the silver knife on his hand just made him lose the “serious” effect.

“Mido-chin’s worried that Kuro-chin might get sick,” Murasakibara impassively said.

“Wha– I-I am not worried! I just don’t want any delay on this–“ Midorima stuttered as he hid the reddening blush on his cheeks.

“Yeah, yeah,” Aomine, rolling his eyes sideways, casually replied

“Aomine!” Midorima cried as he unsheathed the dagger and tried to stab– Yes, tried to stab– the tanned prince beside him.

_Thus, the comedy ensues._ Kuroko narrated in his mind.

“Here, Tetsuya. Can you get up?” Akashi offered his hand to Kuroko.

The bluenette, as usual, stared at it for quite some time, but, this time, he accepted the warm hand which carried him away from the darkness.

* * *

 

The five princes were brought to a receiving room as Kise was called out to the throne room. There, they were offered a change of clothes and a soothing drink to warm them up after their water trip– literally, a water trip.

Kuroko carefully placed the tip of the porcelain cup on his lips and sipped on the warm drink.

“Oh. It’s quite good,” he muttered as he eyed the contents of the cup.

It was transparent green in color and a single piece of seaweed– he concluded– was submerged on it.

“It’s one of Kaijou’s specialties. Seaweed tea. It sounds gross, but, yeah, it’s tasty,” Aomine said before gulping his drink in one go.

Akashi, who was sitting beside Kuroko, on the other hand, just frowned at his porcelain cup. There was a hint of disgust on his face, or so, Kuroko thought.

“Is something the matter, Akashi-kun?” Kuroko asked, placing his cup on the also porcelain white saucer.

Akashi didn’t answer the tealette’s question. He was too immersed on examining the repulsive liquid in his teacup.

“Ah, don’t mind him. Akashi was never fond of seaweeds,” Aomine said, yawning once, before laying his back on the sofa.

“How can anyone actually consume such an execrable aliment? Don’t you know that–“

“Do you really have to do this everytime we go here? It’s just a fucking seaweed, Akashi,” Aomine shrugged, earning a distasteful look from said person.

“Oho~ Are you flouting me, Daiki?” Akashi scowled as he set down the porcelain cup without touching its contents.

“Nah. Just saying,” Aomine closed his eyes, never wanting to meet the emperor’s wrath at the moment.

“Look at them, acting like kids,” Midorima unconsciously mumbled as he settled his now empty teacup on its matching saucer.

“Well, I agree with you on that, Midorima-kun,” Kuroko answered as he watched Akashi murder the sleeping Aomine with his deathly glare.

“D-Don’t you dare think I’m having fun watching them–” Midorima, sputtered at the bluenette before sighing sheepishly.

* * *

 

That night, the princes were invited to dine with Kaijou’s royal family.

Kaijou’s dining hall was as spacious as Seirin’s, Kuroko thought. The table was made of a very large rock, bisque in color, the table top as smooth as pure glass, same for the chairs which were shaped to fit its desired function. The room was decorated with corals and what seemed to be sea plants.

On the end of the table was Kaijou’s king– Kise Mizuto. Atop his unruly blonde locks was a crown made of the “rainbow stone” with stones embedded on it in different shades of blue. A mustache adorned his face, a sign of old age.

“Oh! It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Prince Kuroko Tetsuya,” the king greeted in the similar annoying tone his son uses, the five princes thought. ”The last time I saw you, you were still no more than a few months old, and–“ And there goes the continuous blabbering. Like father, like son.

Unusually, it was the blonde prince who forcibly coughed to stop his father’s excessive talking.

“Aren’t you a fair one? Would you like to have my Ryouta as your husband?” Kise Mizuto beamed at the bluenette prince two seats away from his right.

“F-Father!” Kise almost gagged on his drink as he stared at his father, wide-eyed.

The king childishly pouted. “You’re no fun, Ryouta. It was just a joke. Or don’t tell me, you really wanted to–“ He continued with a smirk.

“Father!”

“Well, aren’t we brave here, Ryouta?” Akashi said in a very low voice, almost inaudible, but Kuroko heard it for he was sitting beside him. Akashi looked as if he was just slicing the meat on his plate, but Kuroko knew otherwise. He was stabbing it with the knife, and for all he know, the redhead must be imagining Kise’s face on said meat.

Kuroko just sat quietly between Kise and Akashi, sighing as he continued partaking his food.

The king reposed his elbows atop the table and clasped his fingers, his chin resting on it. “Ryouta already told me the gist of everything. To tell you the truth, my dear prince, I’m still quite having second decisions. I’m worried about my Ryouta, after all,” he said with a frown, though his lips were still curved in a smile.

Kise, after hearing this, just sighed, but Kuroko noticed something different on his face. The way he smiled was different.

“On the other hand, I can’t turn a blind eye on this. That’s why– “ the king paused and looked earnestly at the tealette prince. “–please, take care of my Ryouta for me, my dear prince,” he continued.

“You need not say that for I will make sure that he’s safe,” Aomine, may or may not have unconsciously mumbled in response, but because of the wild blush that crept from his cheeks up to his ears, Kuroko guessed it was the former.

Kise shot a glance at the tanned prince, his eyes wide as if saying, “What the fuck did you just say, Aominecchi!?”

“Heh–“ Midorima leered at Aomine who seemed to have understood what the tanned prince just said.

Akashi knew. Of course, he always knew.

And Murasakibara is Murasakibara, so he just ate without caring for whatever’s happening to his surroundings.

The bluenette also answered with a nod. Though, to be honest, he knew he’s the one who needed to be taken care of. Yes. He just thought of that. He’s foreign to almost everything, after all.

* * *

 

It was the following day when the dissent began. Nobody expected that it would be between the blonde and the tealette prince.

Kise and Kuroko were trodding down the castle halls. Mornings on Kaijou are the same above the surface. The sun did shine radiantly. The only different thing were the clouds. The cerulean skies were absent. Instead, it was replaced with water casted above the white castle. Gravity seemed to have no effect upon said blanket of transparent blue.

Kise offered to take the bluenette to the castle gardens. To keep some things off of the bluenette’s mind, he said. It would be relaxing, he said. Never did the two of them, and the four other princes, thought that it would lead to the current situation.

Aomine, Midorima, Murasaibara, and Akashi are discreetly following– more like, stalking– the two clueless princes. And yes, it was Akashi’s idea.

Even the redhead thought it was low, but who cares? He’s Akashi Seijuurou, and Akashi Seijuurou is always right. But still low, he added in his mind.

The atmosphere was awkward. Even though, amongst the five of them, Kise was the loquacious one, he seemed to be having a difficult time conversing with the tealette. His face looked troubled and he appeared to be stealing glances on said prince who was walking behind him, the blonde’s mouth struggling to speak.

“Idiot,” Midorima said with an annoyed look. “If he wants to talk to Kuroko alone, why isn’t he doing it right now? He even used the castle gardens as an excuse. How inappropriate for a prince.”

“Why the fuck are you so netted first thing in the morning?” Aomine unbelievably looked at the greenette.

It was Murasakibara who answered the tanned prince. Yawning once, he spoke. “Oha Asa said Cancers need to be angry to one person today to have good luck.”

“What the fuck!?” If Aomine was eating or drinking that moment, he would have already choked to his death.

They all agreed in their heads that Kise was the best choice amongst them, though. Aomine was too troublesome to get mad at. Murasakibara doesn’t care about almost everything. Akashi would’ve killed the greenette before he can even utter his first word of annoyance. And Kuroko… god, he’s too precious, they all thought.

_That’s why, Kise is the best choice. He’s already annoying just the way he is._ Midorima told himself intelligently, adjusting his glasses on the process.

It was a minute later when the bluenette prince broke the silence.

Kuroko halted his steps and spoke. “Kise-kun, why do you always put on a faux smile?” He asked.

The question earned him a gasp from Aomine and the others.

“E-Eh?” Kise also stopped and looked at the tealette in bewilderment.

“You appear to be smiling–“ Kuroko shook his head. “–but you aren’t smiling at all,” he continued.

_As blunt as ever, Tetsuya._ Akashi thought.

“W-What are you talking about, Kurokocchi?” Kise stuttered.

“Oi, Akashi! This looks bad!” Aomine whispered. The tanned prince was about to reveal himself when Akashi pulled him back.

“Don’t do it, Daiki,” Akashi said, still looking at the two princes. _Amusing, Tetsuya. You never fail to exceed my expectations._

The princes looked dumbfounded about what Kuroko had just said, but what surprised them more was that the bluenette noticed in just a single day and the fact that he confronted the blonde prince upfront.

“How can Kurokocchi say that? Kurokocchi doesn’t even feel anything at all,” Kise mumbled, but, of course, because he’s already loud as he is, the four still heard.

“Oi, Akashi!” Aomine’s face was already in horror.

_I’ll make sure you’ll regret this, Ryouta._ Akashi was about to intercede the two, when, this time, he was the one stopped.

Midorima held back the redhead’s arm, and the latter understood what the greenette was saying. _Let’s just see for now how Kuroko will handle this._

It was what Akashi thought earlier, and the way Midorima acted assured him that it was the right thing to do at the moment.

However, fate must not be on their sides right now.

“Forgive my rudeness, Kise-kun. I don’t feel like going to the castle gardens anymore,” Kuroko impassively said.

“E-Eh?” Kise, with the other four, synced.

Kuroko bowed before going back the way they went. He stopped after a few steps and looked down. “You need not hide yourselves anymore, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, and Akashi-kun,” the bluenette said in monotone.

The four then materialized out of thin air after that.

Kuroko knew they were following them.

Akashi didn’t know that Kuroko knew they were being followed.

The five watched Kuroko’s retreating figure. No matter what happens, the bluenette was still as graceful as ever. His, soft, blue locks danced with the water above them. And his movements were as fluid as ever.

On the background, Aomine was constantly blabbering about the events that had just transpired. Midorima was still trying his best to get angry at the blonde prince. And Murasakibara was perpetually muttering “What an idiot Kise-chin is.”

Akashi, on the other hand, just stared at Kuroko’s direction. “You really never fail to exceed my expectations, Tetsuya,” he muttered to himself as the bluenette completely vanished on the other end of the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughh… This chapter feels so incomplete. I apologize for all the grammatical and spelling errors.
> 
> Hello there lovelies~ I’m sorry for not updating for a while. My school works keep on piling up and I can’t find the time to update, especially with my plates and all- D:
> 
> Anyway KuroBasu may have ended, but it will always remain in our hearts. (Okay, that sounded corny.) Also, there’s the replace novel which is now being adapted into a manga and, of course, there’s the EXTRA GAME, which was already announced to be made into a movie! I really hope they show it here in the Philippines! T v T
> 
> Because of that, I’m thinking of adding EG characters in the future, but who knows~? XD
> 
> Again, thank you for all the support you, all, are giving this fic! I feel so overwhelmed, yet equally happy at the same time! And here’s some spoiler for chapter five: Someone will appear, as for who they are, weeelllllll… XD
> 
> That’s all for now~ (@v@)7


	6. Light before the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“How can Kurokocchi say that? Kurokocchi doesn’t even feel anything at all."_
> 
> Kise bit his lip and clenched both of his fists, his nails almost bruising his palms, whilst scornfully boring his eyes on the smooth, white floor– definitely, an act of rue. The blonde prince seemed to have immediately regretted what he had said, but we all know that regret comes too late and it comes in all shapes and sizes, and there's nothing one can do but ponder over the endless "what if's."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei owns it. The only thing I own is this story.
> 
>  **Warning:** Grammatical errors, limited vocabulary, unbetaed :3

"Good job, Kise. Stu~pid. Really, really stupid," Aomine was perpetually teasing slash provoking slash picking on Kise. Well, of course he would. He's not the one to blame this time, after all. He's not the one who will incur the demon's wrath.

"I hate to admit it, but, for once, I agree with Aomine." Midorima, wearing a "not amused" expression, continued. "I know that you are an idiot, and Aomine is more idiotic, but I never thought you'd be this..." Midorima sighed, his face contorting to that of annoyance. "…You'd be more idiotic than him, this time," he pushed his spectacles upwards before grumbling once more whilst shaking his head. In disbelief, might be the reason.

"OI!" Aomine retorted.

"I–" Kise bit his lip and clenched both of his fists, his nails almost bruising his palms, whilst scornfully boring his eyes on the smooth, white floor– definitely, an act of rue. The blonde prince seemed to have immediately regretted what he had said, but we all know that regret comes too late and it comes in all shapes and sizes, and there's nothing one can do but ponder over the endless "what if's."

"Kise-chin is soooo insensitive. Kuro-chin must be hurt," Murasakibara said, though impassively, a hint of worry on his face. He was looking at the direction the bluenette prince went.

"Akashi, don't you think we should follow him?" Midorima queried.

Akashi narrowed his eyes at the end of the long corridor where Kuroko took an immediate right turn, and where their room is located. "There's something…"He whispered– more like, told himself– for his voice was so quiet as if he meant for the words to only be heard by himself.

Midorima noticed the brief glint on the redhead's eyes. "Oi, Akashi?" He called out, earning him a glare from the latter.

"Yes. By all means, we should follow Tetsuya. I believe–" Akashi uncharacteristically cut off mid-sentence, his frown focused down the sandy, white floors of the long corridor, as if an invisible small speck of black was staining the perfect grounds.

This, of course, didn't go unnoticed by the four princes with him. They all turned towards the heterochromatic prince with a look of pure bafflement plastered on their juvenile faces.

"Oi, Aka–" Midorima was about to call out Akashi's name for a second time, when the red-haired prince finally returned his gaze to the presence of his companions.

"It's nothing. I believe we should go," Akashi declared, his face reverting back to normal, but his mind is still pondering over something. "And you better prepare yourself, Ryouta." Despite his conflicted thoughts, however, he still managed to lay out a command– an open threat– to the blonde prince.

Kise wondered if the reason for his goosebumps was his own stupidity or whether it is fear for the heterochromatic prince's dreadful ultimatum. Or maybe, it was both...

Definitely, it was both.

* * *

Trudging in rhythm down the long corridors, turning an immediate right after reaching the far end, Kuroko Tetsuya blankly stared ahead, his mind still processing the way he acted.

 _Why?_ He asked himself.

There was a bleak feeling forming inside of his chest and he didn't like it one bit.

 _Why?_ He repeated.

It was as if a hole just suddenly caved in under him, and he got sucked deep down into the ground with no other way of escape, but to climb back up. There was a small speck of light overhead, but he has no idea how to reach it.

The bluenette may have not noticed it, but he had been walking down the hallway in large steps. In a matter of few minutes, he found himself back in front of their room.

 _There's no use overthinking about it. I can't afford to stress my mind out with such trivial matters, for we still have a long way to go_ – Kuroko's thoughts were cut off when he sensed someone's presence crept up from behind him. Hollow sounds of footsteps drilled across the marble floor, and the silence just made everything worse.

_Who? Akashi-kun? No. If it were him, he would have already spoken. He would have already called out my name in peremptory. Besides, he would have come in the same direction as I did._

His breathing hitched, Kuroko felt the loud banging on his chest. A bead of sweat trickled down his temple as his mind finally registered the direful atmosphere.

Danger.

He slowly inched forward attempting to run back in full speed, away from his current location.

As he was moving slowly, he felt the dread also come closer to him. And so, without further ado, he ran– the same way he and Kise went a while ago, back to where the others were.

Despite his neutral expression, Kuroko's breathing became heavy as the pregnant seconds passed.

 _What? When did this corridor become this long?_ He questioned.  _Someone…_

Kuroko blindly ran until he reached the hallway intersection he believed to be the same way he came from, and, luckily, he was correct.

Just as he was about to turn a hasty left, he let out a slight gasp, for when he turned, he came almost face to face with the very person whose name he thought of shouting if ever he got his way wrong. That's right. It was none other than Akashi.

Aomine, Kise, Midorima, and Murasakibara all stepped back in shock when the tealette suddenly appeared in front of them.

Kuroko, on the other hand, as if every ounce of energy in his body got drained in an instant, as if inflating, slowly slid down onto his knees. He was panting heavily and droplets of sweat noticeably trickled down his temples.

"Tet… suya?" Akashi unsurely queried, wondering if what he saw just a few seconds ago was genuine. For when Kuroko Tetsuya's pair of cyan orbs met his mismatched ones, there was purely nothing but relief on the bluenette's eyes, as if he was going to tear up from solace.

"T-Tetsu!" After all thoughts had been completely processed, Aomine immediately went over the tealette prince's side.

"Ao…mine…-kun," Kuroko slowly muttered as he glanced over Aomine on his side, his voice quivering. Then, he dubiously turned his head and brought his gaze on the direction where he came from, his eyebrows unusually forming into a frown.

Akashi noticed this silent action from Kuroko. As if he understood the events that had just transpired, without Kuroko actually telling them– "Shintarou, Atsushi, Ryouta!" He called out as he, straightaway, ran past the two bluenettes. The other three followed as he haste his way to where Kuroko came from.

The four princes turned an immediate right, only to find nothing unusual on the empty hallway, but the way Kuroko acted said otherwise. The four princes hurriedly paced, reaching halfway the distance to their room, halting only when the gleam coming from the heterochromatic prince's left iris flickered, and a sullen atmosphere began forming around them.

Akashi heaved a calm sigh and slowly fluttered his eyelids close.  _Don't think you can escape my eye._ He said in his mind, and as he opened his eyes, his left orb shone a vivid gold. Then, there was a slight golden glint from his eye, followed by a cold air against the nape that only the redhead felt.  _A presence._

"Shintarou! To your left!" Akashi instantly shouted.

Midorima immediately responded to Akashi's command and threw a shiv, his lucky item for the day, on his left side.

" _Tch!"_  There was nothing on the direction, but the sound of someone clucking their tongue could be heard.

"I believe we deserve a proper greeting," Akashi spoke, a smirk gracing his lips.

The enigma– a man, based on his voice– still remained invisible. Not even Akashi's eyes can descry his actual features.

 _What a coward._  Akashi thought.

" _That eye… Akashi Seijuurou, eh? Who would have thought that even the Crimson Emperor would get himself involved?"_  The man mockingly chuckled.

"Whatever I do is none of your concern," Akashi narrowed his eyes, despite not seeing the man he's speaking to. "On the other hand, your actions are of different matter. The fact that you tried to lay a hand on Tetsuya displeased me enough to grant you your death," Akashi's voice went from cold to colder.

" _Ohh. I'm scared."_  The voice teased in a deadpan tone.  _"Though, I apologize, but I must step down, for the nonce,"_  he continued.  _"For now, I suggest you heed my advice."_ The words brought the princes' immediate attention.

" _ **You better protect the puzzle, or the pieces will forever be for naught."**_

Kise, Midorima, and Murasakibara gasped in sync. _Not an advice, but a warning._

" _I'll let you have your way with him, for the meantime. But, soon, I must collect him, and return him to where he truly belongs…"_ The voice was dark and contemptuous.

"W-Who are you?" Kise asked, his fists tightly clenched after hearing the forewarning.

" _I believe I can't answer your question, but, I must say that Kuroko Tetsuya and I are the same…"_ There was a quiet pause before the invisible figure continued.  _"…For I am nothing more, but a shadow…"_

A strong gust of wind blew on the empty space. As it did so, the presence slowly vanished along with the dry air.

.

.

.

.

.

When the four princes returned to their bluenette companions, they were frozen by the sight which greeted them.

Kuroko was peacefully sleeping, cradled within Aomine's arms.

Akashi's aura visibly darkened as he spoke, his voice laced with poison "Daiki–"

"Akashi!" Aomine's outburst silenced even the redhead. "Tetsu he– H-He cried. I… I didn't know what to do," Aomine anxiously met Akashi's eyes.

This is one of those very rare occasions wherein Aomine Daiki wasn't the least bit afraid of Akashi Seijuurou. Or maybe, he was just too perturbed about the situation to even think of getting afraid.

"Cried? Kuro-chin did?" Murasakibara atypically asked, but there was a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Are you sure about it, Aomine?" Even Midorima held a look of pure disbelief on his handsome features.

"Yes– No– I mean, I don't know, but I'm sure that…" Aomine cut off his words as he worriedly looked at the tealette prince's serene visage.

"Sure about what, Aominecchi?" Kise asked.

"I'm sure… that he did tear up," was Aomine's reply.

* * *

"Akashi, we must inform the king, at once, about this," Midorima proposed after the princes have finally returned back to their chamber.

"I believe so," Akashi pondered for a second. "I'm leaving it to you then, Shintarou," Akashi concluded.

"M-ME?" Midorima blurted out.

"Don't make me repeat it, Shintarou," Akashi answered without even sparing the greenette prince a single glance.

Midorima just sighed in defeat as he exited the room.

"Now, Daiki, I believe you have something to tell us," Akashi said with a smile. His voice doesn't sound amused at all.

Aomine gulped as he finally processed the heterochromatic prince's glare.  _As if I can tell them about that! They will surely get the wrong idea!_

"Daiki," Akashi repeated, his eyes shooting daggers at the name's owner.

Aomine gulped once more as he averted his gaze from the redhead.  _Ugh, dammit! Where should I start!?_ As Aomine's mind replayed the scene earlier, his face noticeably heat up, his brows slightly quivering.

"Ah. Mine-chin's blushing," Murasakibara commented as he munched on some candied sweets he found on the table when they entered the room a few minutes ago.

"Aominecchi, d-don't tell me–" Kise gasped in horror "Y-You've tainted Kurokocchi's purity, haven't you!? You sly overcooked fried dough!" Kise pointed his trembling index finger at Aomine, his eyes shedding crocodile tears.

"Wha–! Stop jumping to conclusions, Kise, you idiot! It was Tetsu's–" Aomine retorted, but this just made Akashi's eyes look at him icily, he can even feel his surrounding froze in an instant.

"Ah, mou!" Aomine groaned in loss as he cagily delineated the incident.

* * *

.

.

.

"Tetsu, you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" Aomine worriedly asked as he knelt down beside Kuroko. The tealette didn't respond to his question which panicked him even more.  _Don't tell me… Is it happening again?_

Whenever a rush of emotion came flooding inside Kuroko, he would always feel light-headed, and then he would, after a while, lose consciousness.

"Tetsu! Oi–!" Aomine placed his hands on Kuroko's shoulder to try to get the other to look at him.

Kuroko, however, had his head remained down, as if there was something amusing on the floor. His bangs were shadowing his pale features.

Aomine noticed that the bluenette's petite body was quietly trembling, and that his breathing had turned into shallow gasps.

Aomine put his hands on Kuroko's face, carefully forcing the tealette prince to look at him straight.

Kuroko's eyes appeared to be glazed with something, and, upon one look on it, one would surely notice the liquid forming on its corners.

"Tetsu…" Aomine unconsciously muttered. "Hn–! T-Tetsu! Look at me!" Aomine lightly tapped Kuroko's left cheek with his right hand. "Tetsu, we're here! Don't worry, you're safe now."

Aomine's words finally brought Kuroko out of his trance.

"Safe…?" Sky blue irises eventually met dark blue ones. "Ao...mine-kun…?"

Without thinking, Aomine immediately hugged the tealette, leaving Kuroko out of words.  _Good. Good. I don't know what I would do if–_ The latter returned the gesture, which surprised the tanned prince.

"Tet… su?" Aomine spoke, completely taken aback, as he let go of his embrace, placing both of his hands on Kuroko's shoulders once more.

Kuroko slowly brought his left palm on Aomine's right cheek. Steadily, he caressed the tawny skin with his thumb. "Aomine-kun is surprisingly… warm," he muttered as his eyelids weakly fluttered close and open, as if he was fighting back the urge to sleep.

In the end, Kuroko gave in to the feeling and closed his eyes as he fell against Aomine's chest. Aomine caught him with his arms and carefully moved the bluenette's position, so he was now using the tanned prince's arm as his pillow.

"Thank you, Aomine-kun…" Kuroko mumbled as he heaved one, last, peaceful sigh, leaving Aomine nonplussed, his cheeks brighter than a thousand shades of red.

.

.

.

* * *

The room became filled with an eerie silence as Aomine finished recounting the events.

Akashi had his head hung low, a dark smirk forming on his lips.

Murasakibara crushed the candied sweets he had been chomping with his bare hands.

Kise was, again, pointing a trembling finger at Aomine with a dumbfounded look.

"Aominecchi, you… You lecherous pervert! How dare you take advantage of Kurokocchi's innocence!?" Kise, mimicking a prosecuting lawyer indicting someone guilty, accused.

"H-Hey! I told you it was Tetsu who came clinging to me!" Aomine countered.

"Ehh~? Based on Mine-chin's story, it was Mine-chin who hugged Kuro-chin first. Mine-chin, you liar," Murasakibara added, his eyes squinted at the poor, tanned prince. "I'm gonna crush you," the purple-head glared as he crumpled the now empty pouch on his fist.

"Tch! M-Murasakibara, stop adding fuel to the fire!" Aomine riposted in trepidation, not even trying to spare the redheaded prince madly chuckling beside him a glance.

"Daiki," Akashi called, his voice audibly laced with poison– poison that could kill his prey in a matter of split seconds.

"A-Akashi, l-let me explain," Aomine shivered. Waving his hands in front of him, he slowly took a step backwards to protect himself from the prickling aura shooting from, in Aomine's thoughts, the malevolent Red Demon.

But before Akashi could even utter another word–

"Please stop bullying Aomine-kun, Akashi-kun," Kuroko spoke from the bed's direction.

"Ah. Kuro-chin woke up," Murasakibara, frigidly announcing the obvious, loosened his grip on the poor pouch once packed with candied sweets

"Tetsu!" Aomine amicably called out, his reaction the complete opposite of Murasakibara's.

As if nothing happened, Akashi plodded his way towards the tealette's location.

"Tetsuya," Kuroko hinted the frown visible on the heterochromatic prince's striking features.

"Is something the matter, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko removed the covers and attempted to get up.

Akashi placed both of his hands on Kuroko's shoulders and carefully pushed the bluenette back to bed. "Please refrain from getting out of bed for today, Tetsuya. It's good that you woke up after no more than a few minutes this time, unlike the other day, but we can't be so sure," Akashi, now sitting on the bed's side facing Kuroko, stated as a matter of factly.

"Akashi-kun…"

"I would like to apologize for being careless. I won't let this happen for a second time, I assure you," Akashi slightly bowed his head as he said that.

"Akashi-kun, you're wrong," Kuroko replied, blankly staring at Akashi.

 _Huh?_  Akashi looked at Kuroko with a tinge of dubiety on his eyes. "What do you mean, Tetsuya?" He asked.

Kuroko sat up from his position and sighed. "If you think it's caused by the curse, then, you're mistaken, Akashi-kun. There's nothing for you to worry about, for I'm feeling well. I'm just a bit drowsy, because I didn't get enough rest last night that I fell asleep in Aomine-kun's arms," Kuroko softly replied. "I'm sorry if I caused Akashi-kun and the others some disturbance." It was now the bluenette prince's turn to bow his head.

"If that's so, then I'm relieved," Akashi warmly smiled in response.

 _If looks could kill, then Akashi-kun would have killed many everytime he does that._  Kuroko said in his mind as he stared back at the heterochromatic prince.

"However, the fact that you almost got attacked was caused by our carelessness," Akashi steeled.

"If that's what Akashi-kun would like to think, but I believe otherwise," Kuroko sighed.

"Tetsu! Are you feeling fine now?" Aomine also went over the two prince's location.

Murasakibara and Kise also followed the tanned prince, the latter trailing the giant in small steps.

"I'm not feeling unwell, however, Aomine-kun. Also, thank you for taking care of me earlier," Kuroko politely replied.

"Kuro-chin, do you want some candied sweets?" Murasakibara asked whilst reaching a packet full of sweets towards Kuroko.

 _Where did he get those!?_ Aomine questioned himself in astonishment.

"Ah. Thank you, Murasakibara-kun, but I would like to refuse your offer for now," Kuroko slightly bowed his head in apology.

"If you say so, Kuro-chin," Murasakibara lackadaisically answered, having his way with his new set of confections.

Kuroko noticed Kise, who was peeking at him from behind Murasakibara, from the corner of his eyes. The blonde prince was wearing a very conflicted look, as the tealette had noted.

Akashi seemed to have also spotted the way Kise was acting. Sighing, the redhead shook his head. "Shintarou is taking his time. I deem it best for us to check if he is having troubles explaining the matter to the king. Daiki, Atsushi. You, two, come with me," Akashi commanded.

"Huh? Why do we have to go with you? You're already enough to–" Aomine caviled.

"Daiki."

"Tch. Fine, fine," Aomine scratched the back of his head in defeat. "Oi, Kise! Take care of Tetsu while we're gone. You hear me?"

"Mou, Aominecchi! Stop treating me like a dog!" Kise complained, but the tanned prince had already proceeded to leave the room.

Akashi leaned forward making the soft cushion creak. His right hand pressed against the side of Kuroko's pillow. "Tetsuya, don't push yourself too much," he stared down at the bluenette prince despite their slight difference in height.

"Is that an order, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko innocently asked, tilting his head sideways.

 _Akashicchi, how guileful!_  Kise inwardly cringed. If only the mood between the two of them isn't awkward, Kise might have already snuggled the adorable bluenette, smothering his face all over the cute little creature named Kuroko Tetsuya.

"I'm barely reminding you, Tetsuya," Akashi replied before finally heading towards the door.

A few seconds later, the two princes were left alone inside the room.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _Oh, dear god, this is awkward! What should I do? What should I do? What should I do?_ Kise sweated bullets as he searched all corners of his mind for an interesting topic to talk about.

"A-Ah! Y-You must be thirsty, Kurokocchi. I'll prepare you some tea!" Kise scrambled his way towards a nearby table and edgily poured tea on an empty porcelain cup.

Kuroko sighed as he watched the blonde prince uncoordinatedly perform the task. "Kise-kun is weird," he mumbled.

Kise stopped his graceless chore. "Eh?" he turned and gave the bluenette an odd look.

The two ended up having a staring contest when Kuroko didn't give a reply.

With the cup of tea completely forgotten, Kise, now somewhat collected, strode back towards the bed and sat himself on the white covers facing Kuroko. The bluenette was also sitting with his back casually rested on the elegantly carved sedimentary headboard, a downy pillow cushioning his rear.

Kise, looking at anything else except Kuroko, braced himself and spoke– or almost, since Kuroko also opened his mouth at the same time.

"I believe, I'm feeling wroth," Kuroko spoke with a voice as soft as the fluttering wind.

Kise stared in soundless surprise, his lips slightly parting open.

"I don't like the way Kise-kun is acting," the tealette added.

"Kurokocchi, you–" Kise gulped, thinking about his next words.

Kuroko remained silent, as if waiting for the blonde prince to find his voice.

Kise tittered. "Kurokocchi is weird."

"Are you, by any chance, teasing me, Kise-kun?" Kuroko tilted his head, his eyebrows slightly knotting as he asked.

"N-No, no, Kurokocchi! I'm… not…" Kise flushed. Clearing his throat, he continued. "What I meant to say is that Kurokocchi is a very straightforward person. It's weird."

"Straightforward?" Kuroko echoed.

Kise nodded in response. "Yeah."

"Is being straightforward that unusual, Kise-kun?"

"Not at all, Kurokocchi, but, since we had only met a few days ago, I find it sort of… refreshing that you're able to talk to me so comfortably like this. To be honest, I don't know how to react," Kise shyly mumbled the last sentence.  _It's like having a change of pace, to be exact._ Kise added in his mind.

"Then, just behave the way you're accustomed to, Kise-kun. You don't need to wear your mask when you're with me–" Kuroko shook his head and corrected himself. "No. When you're with us."

Kise looked at the bluenette, completely bewildered by the other's words. "How can you say something like that, Kurokocchi? You–" Kise gasped and covered his mouth before he can even finish his sentence.  _Ack, I'm doing it again! Stupid move, Ryouta!_ He internally scolded himself.

"You're right. I don't understand how Kise-kun feels or why Kise-kun is even doing something like that, but it's like… I was being jeered at because… I don't feel anything at all. Kise-kun, on the other hand, despite being able to feel such emotions, is dyeing his own feelings with a different color, and is trying to be someone who he isn't," Kuroko clutched the blanket covering him, his other hand touching his chest. "I don't get it, but I don't like that at all," he ended.

Kise felt like an idiot a hundred times over as his mind relayed the meaning of the tealette's words. Slapping a hand to cover his mouth, he pointed his gaze at anything else besides Kuroko. "Sorry… Kurokocchi…" He muttered, his voice quivering as he felt something wet form on the corner of his eyes.

The bluenette prince brought his palm on the blonde prince's cheek, his thumb softly petting the latter on the corner of his eye as if preventing the tears from falling down, but this act only willed Kise to finally shed his tears.

Kuroko stilled as he felt a pleasant feeling envelop him, specifically inside his chest. The feeling was so calming, as if something warm was blossoming deep within the depths of his heart. His eyes softened as he let the comforting tenderness embrace him.

"I'm so insensitive. I didn't consider Kurokocchi's feelings. Someone useless like me should just die!" Kise wailed.

Kuroko's ears perked at Kise's words, because of both its loudness and its contents. The warm caress finally gone, the bluenette prince harshly poked Kise's cheek with his index finger. "That's a bad word to say Kise-kun. Wishing for someone to die is wrong. Not to mention, if it's your own self," Kuroko chided.

"But… But… I hurt Kurokocchi!," the blonde prince sniveled.

"Hurt?" Kuroko asked, his blank eyes wider than usual.

"Kurokocchi must definitely hate me now!" the blonde prince continued bawling.

 _Hurt? If I remember correctly, "hurt" is something akin to pain, and pain is an unpleasant emotion. But…_  Kuroko placed one hand over his chest.  _I believe, what I'm feeling isn't something as terrible as that, at all. If I must say, it's… the complete opposite of it._

"Kise-kun is so loud, it's impairing my sense of hearing," Kuroko candidly said as he questioned Kise's real age or if he really is born with royal blood.

"Ehh!? Kurokocchi, so mean ~ssu!" The blonde prince childishly pouted.

Kuroko felt his face heat up as he continued searching his head about the thing sprouting inside his chest. He slid himself over, back to his lying position, and covered himself with the luxuriant fabric. The bluenette prince's mind was in a mess as he continued hiding underneath the fleecy blanket.

"Kurokocchi?" Kise wondered about the tealette's actions.

Finding no answers at all, he tightly closed his eyes as he willed his brain to think of other things.

Kise noticed the unkempt sky blue locks left uncovered by the blanket. He brought his hand and carefully glided his fingers across the soft tousle. "Say, Kurokocchi? Can I tell you something?" He asked.

The fabric quietly shuffled and Kise knew for sure that Kuroko nodded in response to his question.

Kise spoke, still entrancedly brushing Kuroko's hair. "I have two other siblings. Amongst us, I am the youngest, but despite the fact, since I was the only who was birthed male, I was left with the duty to take the throne when the right time comes. Funny, because amongst us, I was the most irresponsible," Kise uncomfortably chuckled. "Don't you think it's sad that even before I was born, my future was already paved in front of me? The same goes for Aominecchi, Midorimacchi, and Akashicchi. Only Murasakibaracchi has it low. Before we knew it, we're already left with such obligations," he continued.

Kuroko discreetly peeked from beneath the covers and replied. "I am also the sole heir of Seirin, Kise-kun. With father being the faultless leader he is, it is adjudged that the people of my land expect me to be the same, as well."

"Yeah," Kise sympathized. "But, once in your life, haven't you tried questioning your own fate, Kurokocchi? About how incomprehensible it is, about how unfair it is?" Kise clenched his fists as he asked. "People say that I have everything and that I should be thankful for it, but… I– Honestly, I don't want to be tied by something like that! Once in my life, I wanted to be free. Free from such responsibilities, free from everything," Kise muttered with a miserable smile.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko spoke, his face now completely visible. "All my life, I've been caged within the stone walls of Seirin's palace. I was sheltered and showered with love, despite myself not understanding any of that. I– To be honest, I have also wanted to be free from that place, but… It isn't because I didn't like it there. It's actually the opposite. It's because I like it there, that I wanted to know more of the outside world. I want to do everything that I can for Seirin," Kuroko spoke, his voice unusually louder, or so Kise thought. "For all I know, Kise-kun, I don't regret being born as Kuroko Tetsuya, even though some things may have gone out of hand along the way–"

 _Ah. He must be talking about the curse._  Kise thought to himself.

"–because, if I wasn't Kuroko Tetsuya, if I wasn't the Kuroko Tetsuya who is cursed, I wouldn't be able to meet you, or Akashi-kun, or Aomine-kun, or Midorima-kun and Murasakibara-kun. Or if we did meet, it will be under different circumstances," Kuroko averred, his voice timid, yet it held a certain kind of strength.

 _Ahh. Kurokocchi is a really kind and strong person._ Kise warmly smiled as he internally told himself. _Someday, I want to be someone like him– someone equally strong and kind. And, maybe… maybe someday, I'll be able to support him like how he can erase my worries with just his selfless words._

"Ah. I really like that smile of yours Kise-kun," Kuroko said, straight-faced.

"I… really like you too, Kurokocchi!" Kise replied, in gaiety.

"Oh, I really like Tetsuya, too, Ryouta," a cold voice from behind Kise whispered.

.

.

.

.

.

"WOAH!" Kise jumped out of bed in surprise. "A-Akashicchi! S-Since when–!?" Kise exclaimed. "And everyone, too!"

"Ah. Welcome back, Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, and Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko courteously greeted.

"We're back, Tetsuya. How are you feeling?" Akashi asked.

"I told you I'm fine, Akashi-kun," Kuroko replied.

"Oi, oi, Kise. I told you to take care of Tetsu, not to take advantage of him!" Aomine said in a loud voice.

"I-I wasn't taking advantage of Kurokocchi, stupid Aominecchi!" Kise cried out.

"Mine-chin is jealous~" Murasakibara taunted as he took bite of a slice of chocolate bread.

"I wonder if he's jealous of Kise or Kuroko, though. Not that I care or anything," Midorima added, fixing his glasses with his taped fingers.

"You, three bastards," Aomine flushed, averting his gaze from the tealette and blonde prince.

"Ahh! Why am I included!?" Kise complained.

"That's because Mine-chin is such an attention-seeker, Kise-chin," Murasakibara lazily interjected, grabbing yet again another slice of bread from the pouch he was holding.

"Hmph. What an inappropriate way to grab someone's attention. Well, pretty compatible for someone of your caliber, Aomine," Midorima goaded with a disparaging smile.

"I'm going to kill you first, asshole," Aomine glared at the greenette in response.

Kuroko watched as the four princes continued their comedic routine.

_Thump._

He sensed the subdued warmth on his chest flare by the minute as he observed his four companions.

_Thump._

He involuntarily blinked his eyes as he beheld the cordial scene in front of him, his sky blue orbs glistening each time.

_Thump._

He felt the corner of his lips twitch as he viewed the smile gracing his companions' lips.

Unbeknownst to Aomine, Midorima, and Murasakibara, Kuroko had already obtained the first piece.

Kise, inspite of speculating, had the wrong feeling in his bones, for the first piece was neither hurt nor annoyance.

Kuroko shied his head away, hanging it low towards the window's direction, heaving a quiet sigh as he did so.

This hidden gesture, of course, never escaped Akashi Seijuurou's knowing eyes…

.

.

.

…and a shadow of a smile also graced his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand done! FINALLY DONE! I can't believe I survived writing this– Lemme just cri first– *sobs in the background*
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Uhhm… So, yeah, I'm back with the 5th chapter of Missing Pieces~ I believe everyone already knows who the mystery person is *cough* *cough* It's just the beginning of the many surprises to come. *evil grin* (Akashi on the background: I'm so proud of you, Aria. I have taught you well.) (Aria: I'm quite flattered, Akashi-sama.)
> 
> To be honest, I was supposed to drop a (little) bomb on this chapter, but Kise-kun is too whiny that's why it got so long, longer than my quota, and different, completely different from my actual plans (Kise on the background: Ariacchi, so mean ~ssu!), but, oh well, better prepare your hearts for the next chapter. (Just kidding~ Wait, no. I mean, yes. Or maybe not. XD) I apologize for the limited AkaKuro interaction. This chapter is, like, part of the first arc and focuses on Kise's relationship with Kuroko, but don't worry because Kuroko is already exclusively reserved for Akashi-sama, and Akashi-sama only. :3
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts! Please be good to me! *hides* Like always, thank you for all the love, the kudos, and the R&R's~
> 
> P.S. I didn't write Kise-kun's and Midorima-kun's catchphrases ("~ssu" and "-nanodayo"), because I find it funny and I ended up laughing whenever I type it lol. I think I did write it in the earlier chapters and one "~ssu" in this chapter, because I find it necessary. Please just add them in the end whenever you read their lines. XD haha
> 
> *cough* I apologize for the long A/N, I kinda got hyped after writing about Kuroko's first emotion– Aaand, I'm out! See you next chapter! (OwO)7 Wheeeee~ *poof*


	7. In Exchange for what is Gained...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following day, the princes were summoned by Kaijou's king to his study. The throne room, the king deemed, may not be secure enough for them to confabulate. Kaijou's security was lacking, and this was proven true by the last chapter's events.
> 
> Planning for their next actions, will having obtained the first piece be the cause of losing something of equal value?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei owns it. The only thing I own is this story.
> 
>  **Warning:** Grammatical errors, limited vocabulary, unbetaed :3

.

.

.

"Kuroko, hurry up! This way!" A redheaded kid willed with a smile brighter than the scorching hot sun of that certain summer day.

"I still haven't agreed on this, Kagami-kun," Kuroko stalled, not leaving his position.

 _Midsummer– seven years ago._ It was the season wherein the days are longer than the nights.

The rays of the sun are as beaming as ever; the air is warm and stale; the cicadas are singing in tune– it was the season best for lazing around and doing nothing all day. It was the warmest season of the year, and, for the tealette prince, the warmth was very comforting– or so that's how he seemed to think because of the way Nigou never leaves the boundaries of the downy fibers of his regal bed cushion.

"Come on, don't be such a spoilsport, Kuroko! I've found a way out and we can't let such a lucky chance pass!" Kagami inclined, still wearing a wide smile without a hint of compunction.

The musty library smelled more mildew because of the old pages from the millions of books it houses, mainly, due to the hot weather. Not that the bluenette prince hated it, though. To tell you the truth, he'd rather stay (Read: lock himself up) inside the great bibliotheca than spend the day outside drenching in his own sweat, but Kagami is too stubborn, and before Kuroko even knew it, he was already outside chasing after his red-haired friend.

"My father will surely get mad. You do know that, don't you, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked, his sky blue irises appear to be contesting Kagami's dark red ones.

"Yeah–" Kagami slightly hesitated. "Nah. He won't. You haven't even seen him get mad once in your life, have you?" He continued, raising one of his split eyebrows.

"…" Kuroko just stared without replying.

"See?" Kagami smirked, internally feeling victorious for winning an argument with his bluenette friend for the very first time.

"Touché," Kuroko just sighed in defeat and walked closer to his redheaded friend. "If father did get mad after this, I won't be saving you, Kagami-kun," Kuroko said, as if warning his friend about the dire consequences that may come in exchange.

"He won't. He won't," Kagami held Kuroko's hand and led the way.

They darted through the thick bushes, not minding the grazes it brought upon their pristine garbs, and upon their skins.

It was a different sensation for Kuroko.

The sunlight, as it flashed its way onto his figure. The dry wind, as it brushed upon him as they ran. The puffs of breath, a sign of getting enervated as seconds pass. The cooling drops of sweat trickling down his temples. The hand gripping him tightly, securing his safety. The idiotic smile plastered upon his friend's face. His intuitive friend, similar to that of a wild tiger, finally knowing what freedom is for the first time.

It was a first.

It was divergent.

It was one of the memories he held close to his heart, one of the memories he won't ever forget.

.

.

.

* * *

Kuroko's eyelids slowly fluttered open. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, then covered his mouth as he yawned. His sleepiness completely washed away, he stared at the blanket covering his legs as he pondered about his dream. _I've been dreaming a lot about Kagami-kun lately. I wonder where he is now._

It was only no more than two years ago when Kagami left Seirin.

 _I hope he's doing well._ Kuroko prayed, brushing off the nagging feeling at the back of his mind.

"Tetsuya?" A voice from beside him queried. "You've been tossing in your sleep. Did you have a nightmare?" The voice was as cold and soothing as ever. Very conflicting, indeed.

Kuroko looked towards his left and saw Akashi's ever so striking pair of mismatched orbs observing him, a tinge of worry and question in them.

Kuroko shook his head and replied. "No, it's nothing for you to worry about, Akashi-kun. I just had a dream about my friend."

"Friend?" Akashi pressed. The redhead found it to be somewhat of a revelation for the tealette to have a friend. Not that the idea of the prince having one didn't cross his mind. Nope. It definitely didn't cross his mind. He believed Kuroko, all these years, lived in seclusion, and that means, definitely, far and away from others' contact.

"It's–" Before Kuroko could even continue, another voice spiritedly spoke.

"Kurokocchi, good morning!" Kise lively greeted, wrapping Kuroko in a deathlyhug. Or so, that's how Kuroko's mind processed it.

' _How come Kise-kun has this much energy so early in the morning?,'_ was the question in the tealette's mind, as usual. "Kise-kun, I can't breathe. Please let go," Kuroko muttered, trying to wriggle his way out of Kise's arms.

"Ah! I'm sorry, Kurokocchi," Kise pulled back, clapping his hand once as he smiled in apology.

"Good morning, Tets– Whoa! Did a tornado hit your head or something!?" Aomine laughed his eyes out after seeing Kuroko's hair which were sticking up in all directions, making fun of the bluenette's "amusing" bedhead– as Akashi had put it before.

"Good morning to you, too, Aomine-kun. I would greatly appreciate it if you stop making fun of someone else's bedhead. Don't blame me if you get asphyxiated and die because of laughing too much," Kuroko impassively stated as if it was the most normal reply to give.

"Asphys– Urk…" Aomine's laughter died down in an instant. He gave Kuroko a look of bewilderment. "Are you, by any chance, spending a lot of time with Akashi? 'Seems to me he's rubbing some of his… nature on you," Aomine sweat dropped as he stared at Kuroko in incredulity.

"…" Akashi glared at the tanned prince in response.

"Whoa! As harsh and straightforward as ever, Kurokocchi," Kise said, his mouth agape at Kuroko's words. "I really like that about you, though~" Kise mumbled, winking, as a blush formed on his cheeks.

"Oh. Mine-chin finally gains a rival," Murasakibara ruffled Kuroko's teal locks, causing the latter's hair to whirl in more different directions. "Good morning, Kuro-chin," the tall prince greeted, hands inside his pockets as if searching for something.

For all Kuroko knows, Murasakibara must be searching for something to eat. _So early in the morning and he's already thinking of eating._ Kuroko stared at the purple-head for a while, before greeting in reply. "Good morning to you, too, Murasakibara-kun. I would appreciate it, though, if you stop messing with my hair. It was already untamed enough to my liking," Kuroko looked up at Murasakibara.

"Ehh~ But I like Kuro-chin's hair. It's soft," Murasakibara pouted, his index finger on his chin, looking as if he's about to drool as he imagined Kuroko's hair to be some sort of sweet-tasting delicacy.

"Hmph. For all I know, you just want to eat–" Midorima came last, speaking without care before he noticed the bluenette prince staring intently at him. "I-I mean–"

"Good morning, Midorima-kun," Kuroko greeted first. He deemed it only appropriate, since he knew that the greenette doesn't have it in him to take the initiative to greet him. Not that he mind it, though… He internally blinked as he thought about how Midorima's character must be affecting him.

Clearing his throat, the greenette spoke. "…Yeah. Good morning to you, too, Kuroko," Midorima replied, adjusting his spectacles with his already taped fingers.

 _Does he even remove those?_ The tealette wondered.

Lately, he has been having the urge to find out about more things, be it personal or something related to those around him. It was tiring, to be honest, but quite a change of pace, however, which may be nice.

Kuroko, lastly, brought his gaze back to the redheaded prince on his side. Staring lost at the pair of dichromatic orbs, Kuroko told himself, _"Yeah. I, definitely, find Akashi-kun's eyes a little bit frightening, but still attractive, nonetheless."_

"Good morning, Akashi-kun," Kuroko greeted, nodding his head.

"Good morning, Tetsuya," Akashi replied with a smile.

The emperor always wins, after all.

* * *

After having breakfast, the princes were summoned by the king to his study. The throne room, the king deemed, may not be secure enough for them to confabulate. Kaijou's security was lacking, and this was proven true by yesterday's events.

"Before anything else, Prince Tetsuya, I would like to express my apologies about the events which betided yesterday. I will do the best I can to ameliorate safeguard within my castle," Kise Mizuto solemnly vowed.

Kuroko was at a loss for words. How can a king lower himself for a prince he just met? "I believe Kaijou's protection isn't to be blamed. To speak in all honesty, access to Kaijou is close to impossible, theoretically," Kuroko replied, his soft voice alleviating the tense atmosphere.

"I must say, I agree with Tetsuya. The ingress was faultless, if I may add. Kaijou is impenetrable from the outside, but…" Akashi narrowed his eyes, as if insinuating something.

"What are you implying, Prince Akashi Seijuurou?" the king returned the challenging look.

Akashi's ears perked at the mention of his full name. Oh, how he hates it when people call him that. It was as if they were saying that the heterochromatic prince was beneath them. It was as if he was being commanded. The feeling doesn't sit well with him at all.

Akashi was about to retort when Kise, from behind him, spoke. "Akashicchi, are you, by any chance, saying that someone from Kaijou let… that person in?" The blonde prince asked, doubting even his own words.

The king looked in cynicism at his own son before setting for a glare. "Ryouta, are you suspecting your own people?" his voice, now, a level lower than normal.

"Eh? But–" Kise knew it was wrong for him to do so. He is a prince of Kaijou. If he ever has to do something, it was to believe his own country– his own people– at all times. At all times? Even if, rationally speaking, the whole situation is implicating Kaijou? Or is it truly how everything should go?

Akashi smirked, sensing the blonde prince's disturbance. "Despite all the facts having been laid, you would still take the side of your country, eh? A character befitting of Kaijou's king…" Akashi narrowed his eyes. "…But not of Teikou's emperor," the redheaded prince opposed.

Taking sides was one nature a leader shouldn't have. To prove what is right or what is wrong, and to maintain equilibrium– balance and stability– is how a ruler's temperament should be.

"Akashi-kun should take note of the words he's using. Do keep in mind that you're speaking to the king, Akashi-kun," Kuroko raised his head to meet Akashi's gaze, despite their small difference in height.

"…So he says," Akashi chuckled. "But, what I'm saying is purely nothing but the truth."

"Father, I also–" Kise shook his head. "I believe in Kaijou and that's the reason why I wanted to make sure about our people's credibility. And if what Akashicchi just said is proven right, then I think that would only bring us take a step to change– no, to meliorate the system," Kise said with conviction in his eyes. His golden irises burned with persuasion.

"Ryouta…" The king muttered, taken aback by the way his heir acted. For the very first time, Ryouta spoke his thoughts out. _How can I let my own son chide my own incompetency? It seems like I have lost sight of important things because of my love for my country._ Kise Mizuto inwardly chuckled. _It looks like my son meeting you was a miracle, after all._ He brought his gaze upon Kuroko and inwardly thought, before looking at Kise with a smile. "Ah, how much you've grown, Ryouta," the king sighed in defeat. "I understand." The imperative look was back on the king's eyes, this time, firmer. "Yukio," he called out.

A bubble of water formed a step behind Kise Mizuto's right side. It slowly shaped into that similar to a human's build, before a man finally appeared from the once undistinguishable puddle of transparent blue liquid.

The man who appeared was of average build, but the muscles defining his body was well sculpted, despite his entire frame almost being covered by a cobalt robe.

"Ah! Kasamatsu-senpai, it's been a while~!" Kise leaned from behind Kuroko, both his hands atop the bluenette's left shoulder, as if peeking over the latter's side.

The man called "Kasamatsu" scowled in detestation at the blonde prince in response, but it was soon withered down by the king's introduction.

"This man is Kasamatsu Yukio, he is Takeuchi Genta's– Kaijou's adviser and strategist's– second-in-command. Genta's currently in Touou, as we speak, for state matters regarding the annual Winter Festival of the blessed Teikou Empire which is going to be held almost a month from now, as you may all know," the king introduced and Kasamatsu nodded in response.

"Kasamatsu-senpai is also my upperclassman in Sword Practice Class and Archaic Arts Class, and Defense Techniques Class! Oh! And Etiquette Class!" Kise cheerfully added.

"Just that he failed his Etiquette Class countless times. He actually has to repeat it for four times," Kasamatsu, his eyes closed, quirked his eyebrows.

"Kasamatsu-senpai, so mean~!" Kise retorted.

"Let's cut the reunion short, for now, shall we?" King Mizuto chuckled at the familiar exchange. "Yukio, I would like for you to investigate Kaijou for any particular disturbances."

Completely surprised, Kasamatsu turned at the king. "Investigate? Disturbances?" He repeated.

"An unwanted visitor seemed to have gotten past our country's protection," the king unclearly replied, his thumb and index finger holding his chin.

"…Forgive my rudeness, my king, but what you're implying isn't the least bit possible," Kasamatsu said with a questioning look.

"Kasamatsu-senpai, we believe someone from Kaijou let them in," Kise stood straightly and spoke, his voice audibly sounding serious.

 _Kise?_ Kasamatsu internally wondered about the way the blonde prince was behaving, confused by the his odd reaction. "…Are you saying there's a traitor in our midst, Kise?" He asked, confusion never leaving his countenance.

Kise just nodded in response, his golden eyes looking fixedly, still, at Kasamatsu's steely blue ones.

Kasamatsu returned his gaze to the king, and by the king's unfazed look, what they just said must be the truth, however impossible it may be. Or so, that's what Kasamatsu would like to believe, and he knew that's what the king and Kise would like to believe also.

"…I understand," Kasamatsu spoke with a tinge of hesitation.

"I apologize for letting you shoulder such a tedious task, Yukio. Ryouta and I both know that your loyalty to Kaijou stands above anyone else's. This might take a huge toll on you, but you're the only one I can entrust this task unto," King Mizuto said with a tired, but concerned smile.

"No. It is my job to maintain balance in Kaijou. Such traitorous act must not be forgiven. No matter who the one behind this is," Kasamatsu quietly muttered the last sentence.

"Well then, I'll be leaving this matter in your hands. You have my full trust, Yukio."

"Understood," Kasamatsu kneeled, his right knee propped upwards. Slowly, his body became covered with water similar to the one which veiled him a few minutes ago. It crept up from his feet to his legs to his body, and before it reached his head, he let out a small smile. "You seemed to have grown, Kise," he softly heaved a sigh before his entire form became covered, once again, by the puddle of liquid.

"Eh?" Kise looked at Kasamatsu after hearing the black-haired chevalier's words. Smiling back, he replied. "Yeah!"

After that, Kasamatsu's form completely liquefied, splashing onto thin air, before it completely disappeared, as if he hadn't been there at all.

Kise Mizuto sighed after a brief pause in the tensed atmosphere. "For now, I would like to ask all of you for your patience. Let's just wait for Yukio's return."

The princes, then, exited the king's study and was about to return to their chambers when, outside of the room, they were met with a woman who was almost the splitting image of the blonde prince. She was a bit shorter than Kise, but she was pristinely displaying the same blonde hair and luscious yellow eyes as the blonde prince's. Her hair fell straight up to below her shoulders then, it hung into waves of tresses up to her waist.

"Aneue?" Kise queried before approaching the woman, wearing one of his brightest smiles. "I see, you have returned!" The blonde prince vigorously exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around his sister.

"Ryou-chan, I've missed you! How have you been? Have you been good?" The woman returned the warm gesture. Letting go after a few moments, she then patted the blonde prince's head, affectionately.

"Ah. Ruiko-ane, it's been a while," Aomine lazily greeted as he identified the lovely lady in front of them. "Is it just me or have your breasts gotten bigger?" The tanned prince asked, now, completely awake, as he stared– surveyed– at Ruiko's chest.

As if she knew it was going to happen, Ruiko pulled out a large paper fan from who-knows-where, then hit Aomine's head with it, the sound reverberating, perhaps, in all of Kaijou. "Still as foul-mouthed as ever, aren't we, Daiki-kun?" Ruiko said, her eyes twitching and a tick popping on her head.

 _May your corrupted soul rest in peace, Aomine-kun._ Kuroko prayed inside his head as he watched Aomine's soul hang out of the tanned prince's mouth.

"It's been a while, Ruiko," Akashi said with a nod.

"Yes, it has, Akashi-kun. You two, also, Midori-kun, Murasaki-kun. It's nice seeing you five together again," Ruiko replied with a warm smile.

"I would appreciate it if you stopped using such… an embarrassing nickname to address me, Ruiko-ane-san," Midorima spoke with a blush as he fixed his glasses.

Murasakibara only nodded in response to Ruiko's greeting. Not that he cared about how one calls him as long as he could eat.

"Ah, but it's cute!" Ruiko pouted, putting away her paper fan to, again, who-knows-where.

"Ah, before I forgot! Aneue, this is Kurokocchi– Kuroko Tetsuya– Prince of Seirin," the blonde prince introduced as he gestured his hand towards Kuroko.

Ruiko followed her little brother's hand, and, as she took notice of, from the corner of her eyes, a handful of sky blue locks fluttering with the dry wind, she flinched backwards in surprise. Blinking a few times to focus her vision, she finally saw, as if materializing from nowhere, the said prince who was looking at her with unreadable eyes. "S-Since when have you been there!?" Ruiko, her princess-like aura gone for a moment, ungracefully blurted out.

"I have been here the whole time," Kuroko flatly replied his signature line.

Ruiko seemed to have gotten cornered by the other's sky blue eyes. The two were left to a staring contest of their own, before Ruiko gulped, then ran towards the bluenette, locking him into a tight hug. "Ryou-chan, he's so adorable! Oh my, heavens! Can I have him?" Ruiko asked as she smothered her face against the tealette prince's smooth white cheeks.

"Uhhm… I-I can't breathe…" Kuroko muttered in protest, his face never changing.

"Ruiko," Akashi spoke as he brought his gaze upon the blonde princess.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry!" Ruiko seemed to have been awoken by the redheaded prince's voice, thus, finally letting go of Kuroko. "I apologize for the inelegant display of my behavior," Ruiko bowed, grabbing the hems of her primrose dress which reached the marble floor and crossing her legs as gesture. "My name's Kise Ruiko. I am Kaijou's First Princess and Ryou-chan's eldest sister. It's nice meeting you, Kuro-chan!" Ruiko continued with a dazzling smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, also, Ruiko-san," Kuroko also bowed as a response.

"Ah! Kuro-chan's too formal! You can call me 'Ruiko-onee-san,' or, better yet, just 'Onee-san,'" Ruiko excitedly reached for the bluenette's hands, clasping them with her own, and spoke with glitters on her eyes.

"Onee-san?" Kuroko repeated, slightly tilting his head.

As if an arrow just hit her maiden heart, Ruiko looked at the tealette prince with hearts on her eyes. "Ryou-chan, you should marry Kuro-chan into our family," Ruiko weakly tear up, her pale cheeks decorated with a light pink blush.

"EH?" Kise and Aomine both gasped in sync, before awkwardly looking at each other, then… away from each other.

"Ruiko, what have you come here for. For all we know, you are in need of rest after half a year of being away from your country," Akashi spoke, bringing the entranced princess back to reality.

"Ah, that's right. Everyone, can I borrow Ryou-chan for a bit? I have something to talk to him about," Ruiko asked with a smile, an almost invisible crease on her forehead.

"Eh? Me?" Kise pointed at himself as he raised his eyebrow at his sister.

Ruiko just nodded.

"We would greatly appreciate it if you never returned him to us," Midorima looked down at the blonde prince.

The other princes just nodded, including Kuroko and Akashi. The latter wearing, still, a composed expression with his eyes closed.

"Why is everyone so mean to me!?" Kise complained.

Ruiko only giggled at the amicable scene. Oh, how much she had missed this tongue-in-cheek routine of theirs.

After a while more of whining, Kise, then, left with Ruiko, while the five princes returned to their room to plan their next actions.

* * *

Kise Ruiko is the first princess of the Kingdom of Kaijou. She was born one winter eve, as the first flake of snow fell from the skies. The winter season in Kaijou is almost similar to the winter above ground. The only difference is that the snow in Kaijou isn't pure white in color. It was of a very light blue, resembling a calm afternoon sky.

Just like in any other countries, both the royal family and the people of Kaijou were expecting a male infant. However, fate, being the cruel device that it is, played for the opposite. Much to their dismay, the newborn wasn't a handsome prince, but one beautiful princess.

All kingdoms have a solitary rule for a successor to be deemed worthy to have the sovereign power. The throne can only be handed down only to those of the male gender, and of direct descent of the ruling king.

Inspite of that, Kaijou rejoiced for their loving king and queen was finally blessed with a child. And some years later, the same thing happened when the queen gave birth to another newborn, who was, again, unfortunately, also a female infant.

"How have you been, Ryou-chan?" Ruiko asked as she and the blonde prince settled for a seat around an ornate circular glass table.

Ruiko's room was the epitome of all but feminine. Yes, one can distinguish that the room was occupied by a female, but it is too "lacking" of ladylike decorations, perhaps, because the blonde princess was always away about 9 months in a year from her home country.

The large windows were decorated with pastel-colored curtains and the window heads were of sedimentary stone carved with an elaborate floral design. That's almost about it for the room's finery. The rest were of scattered books and writings atop a large study table near one of the windows.

"I apologize if I wasn't present when you came of age, Ryou-chan," Ruiko looked at Ryouta apologetically. Smiling, she continued. "I've been very busy these past few months."

"Don't trouble yourself with it, Aneue. I'm just glad that you came back safely," Ryouta replied with a smile of relief.

Ruiko, in return, stared at his younger brother, her mouth hanging a bit. "Ryou-chan seems to be different from when I last talked to him. Did something happen?" Ruiko asked, one of her eyebrows raised.

"Eh?" Ryouta returned the look, slightly gaping at the question.

"You seem… How do I put it? Free-spoken, maybe?" Ruiko replied, holding her chin, her elbow resting atop the back of her other hand.

Ryouta blushed at the words and averted his gaze, pretending to be engrossed by the scenery outside the window. "I-Is that so?" He stuttered.

"By any chance, does it have anything to do with Prince Kuroko Tetsuya?" Ruiko asked with an amused looked, her eyes teasing.

Ryouta immediately turned to his older sister. Nervously shaking his hands in front of him, as if denying, he replied. "N-No! It has nothing to do with Kurokocchi, Aneue!"

"Oh! Then, perhaps, it concerns Daiki-kun~" Ruiko continued to tease.

"A-And how did Aominecchi became involved in this!?" Ryouta exclaimed, his shy flailing going faster by the moment.

Ruiko laughed as she watched her brother's agitated look.

"Aneue, please stop laughing!"

"Hai, hai~"

"Anyway, will you please stop with the 'Aneue,' Ryou-chan? It's too formal," Ruiko pouted, her cheeks puffing like that of a squirrel's.

Ryouta coughed to straighten himself up, his cheeks still tinged with light pink. "Anyway, what matter do you want to discuss, Ruiko-nee-chan?"

Ruiko's eyes became serious, closing her eyes briefly she spoke, "Ryou-chan." She opened them, revealing her own pair of topaz orbs glinting with a certain fire in them. "I've decided to fight for the throne."

"Eh?" Ryouta gasped in shock at her sister's words. "Do you mean…"

Ruiko nodded, as if she understood what Ryouta was about to say. "I know it was selfish of me. I–" Ruiko cut off midsentence. Boring her gaze on the floor, she continued. "Honestly, I don't want for a feud– between us– to arise. That's one of the things I don't want to happen. But, Ryou-chan, I can't let such a heavy responsibility weigh itself upon you."

Ryouta kept quiet, his ears focused on his sister's words.

"The world is big, Ryou-chan. There is so much to learn out there. I know that you don't want to be tied up in this country. You don't want the responsibility of being the first prince of Kaijou to rule you. For all I know, you deserve the forthright life you are dreaming of," Ruiko gently smiled as she reminisced her conversation with a seven-year-old Ryouta.

" _When I grow up, I want to travel the world, Ruiko-nee-chan! I want to be able to fly like those birds Aominecchi showed me when we went to Midorimacchi's country!"_ _A small Ryouta said, spreading his arms as if mimicking a bird, flying._

"Ruiko-nee-chan…" Ryouta's smile widened as his eyebrows furrowed in longing. "So, you still remember."

"Ah! Of course! How could I forget my cute little brother's wish?" Ruiko, faking a frown, pouted.

"But," Ryouta's shoulders sagged. "Kaijou is a country which values tradition above all, Ruiko-nee-chan. How are we going to–"

"Tsk tsk tsk tsk," Ruiko shook her right index finger, her other hand on her waist. "You seem to be forgetting something, Ryou-chan."

"And that is?" Ryouta asked, his full attention back to Ruiko, expecting.

"How a miracle can be born when you least expect it," Ruiko replied, making a "hmph" sound at the end.

Ryouta's mouth formed into an "o," as if he had just read his older sister's mind.

The siblings both made a knowing smirk, as if conversing telepathically– or, maybe they really are. There's nothing stronger than a familial bond, after all.

Laughter filled Ruiko's room and a pleasant aura drifted on the air.

Kise creased his eyebrows, then spoke. "I just hope our father would accept our decisions," He breathed deeply once as he continued. "And maybe see what's more important than our country's age-old historical conventions," his words came solemnly.

Ruiko's lips slightly parted at her little brother's words. With a smile, she asked. "Have you?"

"Huh?" Kise stared back with a questioning look.

"Have you realized what's important, Ryou-chan?" Ruiko finished her question with a serene smile.

"I…" Ryouta hesitated, but continued. "I'm not sure, but…" His lips curved upwards, and a genuine smile also formed on his lips. "I believe, I will arrive in an answer, soon, if I'm with _them_."

Ruiko heaved a sigh, completely satisfied with Ryouta's answer. "Is that so?" Ruiko brought her gaze upon the scenery outside, taking in the warm azure veiling the firmament. _I believe, you will Ryou-chan. I believe you will._ She answered inside her head.

The two must be deeply lost in their conversation that they didn't notice the door left ajar, or the shadow that lingered thereafter.

* * *

Two nights have passed since the king gave out his order to his most trusted knight. Kasamatsu still hasn't made any reports regarding the progress of his investigation. The princes were left with nothing to do, but just sit and wait for the time to arrive.

Back at the princes' chambers, the soft glow of yellow illuminated the room. It may appear calming, but the situation speaks otherwise.

Kise was sitting on a couch, his legs crossed and both his hands clasped atop his knee. The blonde prince sighed for who-knows-how-many-times since the nighttime fell.

"Stop sighing, Kise! You're ruining the mood!" Aomine chided with a scowl as he elbowed Kise who was beside him. The tanned prince was lazily resting his left arm on the couch's armrest, his entire body leaning on the side for support.

Kise made an "Ouch!" sound which doesn't seem to have affected the other princes at all.

"What is there to ruin, Aomine? The whole situation is troubling enough," Midorima was standing behind Akashi, the latter seated on a chair opposite from the other princes. In front of the two of them was a large table almost similar to the one inside the king's study room. "And worrying," the greenette blithely added, pushing up his glasses with his taped fingers. His other hand was holding a 3-inch thick dictionary with an ebony fabric covering which he had said earlier to be his lucky item for the day. As to where Midorima pulls his daily lucky items out, nobody still knows the answer, except himself.

"Tch," Aomine clucked his tongue in response, indolently glancing at the neatly-prepared bed some distance away from him. Oh, how much he wanted to sink into those soft cushions and bury himself under those downy covers.

Murasakibara was leaning against the table, on Akashi's right, nibbling on a thin stick of bread coated with sugar, his eyes uncaring.

Akashi was casually seated upon a chair, his arms folded on top of the table. He was staring ahead, glancing at times at the soft-spoken tealette beside Kise.

Lastly, Kuroko was sitting, unmoving, on Kise's right. He had his back straightly rested on the couch, and his eyes were pointed towards the heterochromatic prince in front of him, as if waiting for the other to speak.

"Akashi, don't you think it's close to impossible to find the culprit in just a few days? We can't afford to tarry in Kaijou for a longer time," Midorima spoke, facing Akashi. His hand seemed to be having trouble securing the tome.

With a smirk, Akashi heaved a knowing sigh. "Do you not remember what our dearest visitor said before he left, Shintarou?" Akashi's directed his gaze in front of him.

… _For I am nothing but a shadow…_

"For I am nothing but a shadow," Midorima repeated, despite the others having replayed the scene inside their heads, except Kuroko and Aomine who weren't present at the time. "A shadow…" Midorima echoed. "D-Don't tell me– T-The Shadow Clan–!?" Midorima exclaimed as he wobbled from his comfortable position– or, maybe, his not-so-comfortable position.

"Shadow Clan?" Kuroko asked.

"The Shadow Clan is a prominent family of assassins, Kurokocchi. I believe you had read something about them once. They're that well-known," Kise answered. "They are infamous for their 'silent' ways of killings."

"By 'silent,' Kise meant that they quietly crept up behind their prey, before striking them down in one, single, fatal blow to kill their target. Then, they'll just disappear as if nothing happened, as if they hadn't been there, at all– just like the shadow they're known to be. Just like… phantoms," Aomine explained with his eyes narrowed, contemplating.

"That's quite well-informed coming from you, Aomine," Midorima, now back on his seat, taunted as he adjusted his spectacles. He placed the book on his lap with his taped fingers atop it.

"Bastard," Aomine hissed.

"Aka-chin, the shadow people was under Rakuzan's command, right? Why would they attack Kuro-chin if they're an ally?" Murasakibara asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

"It's the Shadow Clan, Murasakibara," Midorima corrected, intelligently fixing his glasses once more.

"Eh~? They're still shadows, either way, right?" Murasakibara replied with impassive eyes, his index finger on his bottom lip.

"The word 'shadow' is barely a metaphor, Murasakibara. Even someone as stupid as Aomine knows that," Midorima sneered.

"Oi!" Aomine exclaimed, scowling at the greenette prince.

"Stop this insolence at once," Akashi commanded, immediately shutting the three princes' mouths up.

It may have been invisible to many, but Akashi's slightly troubled look never escaped Kuroko's highly observant eyes. However, Kuroko doesn't want to pry, so he just discreetly pulled Kise's sleeve to get the blonde prince's attention.

Kise wondered why the bluenette prince kept on pulling his garment. Not that he hated the adorable action or something. He wanted it to continue, to be honest, but he didn't want to be caught in the act by the redhead. (Read: devil's incarnate)

When the blonde prince was about to ask Kuroko why he was doing what he has been doing, he saw that the bluenette prince wasn't actually looking at him, but at Akashi. _Akashicchi…? Eh?_ In that instant, Kise understood the signal Kuroko was giving. "Is something the matter, Akashicchi?" Peering at Kuroko once, before bringing his gaze on Akashi, he asked.

Akashi sighed. Sliding his fingers across his crimson red hair, he replied with an expression of slight reluctance. "This information is highly confidential and wasn't supposed to get outside of Rakuzan's walls. The matter was to be dealt with in the dark, if possible, but–"

Murasakibara, Midorima, Aomine, and Kise gulped at the tensing atmosphere, whilst Kuroko just stared quietly at the troubled Akashi. Despite the look on the redhead's face, Kuroko noted how the creases forming on Akashi's visage are still able to maintain the prince's fine features.

"–now, that they have finally broken their silence after that _incident_ , I believe, that containing the information is a wise solution no more," Akashi tried to control his way of speaking, but the look of daggers he was sending spoke differently.

"W-What do you mean, Akashi?" The atmosphere was so constricting that Midorima stuttered.

"The Shadow Clan had taken our– Teikou Empire's– Archduke Kouzou Shirogane's life," Akashi divulged earning gasps from the others, including Kuroko.

Archduke Kouzou Shirogane was known to be the one closest to the emperor, before the latter's untimely death seven years ago. Presently, all countries under the treaty came to the same decision to not elect a new leader for the meantime. Despite King Kuroko Tetsuo being the head of the Teikou Empire, he doesn't have the power to directly influence the other kingdoms.

"Archduke Shirogane… is dead?" Midorima's voice wavered in horror.

"Oi, oi, Akashi. That's not funny. Old man Shirogane can't be dead. He even escaped the death's scythe during the emperor's assassination seven years ago. Now, you're telling us that some measly clan of assassins got to take his life?" Aomine nervously chuckled as he looked at Akashi in incredulity.

Akashi didn't respond and just nailed his gaze at Aomine, never backing down.

Kuroko clenched his chest at the mention of the emperor's murder. _Seven years ago… That day…_ He silently reminisced.

Aomine gritted his teeth as he tightly clenched his fists. "Goddammit!" Aomine cursed, sending the empty chair beside him flying with one strong kick.

"Aominecchi…" Kise muttered in consolation.

Everyone inside the room, except Kuroko, knew that the tanned prince was the one closest to the archduke. Despite having no blood relations, Aomine treated the late archduke like his father. Just like how the archduke treated him like his own son.

"Daiki, calm yourself," Akashi commanded, a hint of sincerity in thetone his voice.

Aomine stood in silence, his bangs shadowing his dark blue eyes. His figure visibly trembled as he tightly clenched his fists, but not in sadness. He was like a wild predator trying to leash himself from pouncing his prey. Aomine was controlling himself. Aomine doesn't want the others to see him like _that_ again. Aomine doesn't want Kuroko to see him like _that_.

"Then, old Kouzou-chin is really dead…" Even Murasakibara looked like he was about to cry.

"The Shadow Clan has betrayed Rakuzan– No. They have betrayed the whole Teikou Empire," Akashi stood up from his position and moved towards the window. With the dim lights from outside actuating his already seething figure, he declared, "And everyone knows that life equates to life, and death to death," his left eye glinting dangerously.

Kuroko flinched at Akashi's words.

_Death._

If possible, Kuroko doesn't want to meet such dire consequences along the way, but he knew that such thing is inescapable. And, also, now that such a relevant matter has become involved– something that threatens Teikou at that– no matter how dreadful the countermeasures to be taken are, if it is the right thing to do, then…

.

.

.

_Or is it really?_

* * *

The silence of the night continued. It was so calm that it is dreadful– very unfitting for the complexity of the situation. Ironic. Incongruous. One may say that it was the calm before the upcoming storm.

Footsteps hurriedly trudged along the long corridor. It was on the other side of the palace– the side opposite to the location of the princes' chambers. Halfway through the hallway, the wedged steps halted. "I won't let you," a voice quietly muttered in disdain, long bangs shadowing the person's mellow features.

"Look at what we have here," Another voice from behind the contemptuous individual spoke.

Facing the voice's owner, the former glared. "I helped you get in. Now, you have to help me," the voice was impatient and commanding.

"Relax yourself, unless you want to ruin your pretty face," the latter mocked, impassive. Slowly, out of thin air, a body materialized, revealing a man of average height and build. He has medium-length gray hair that are pretty peculiar for someone as young-looking as him, but what stood out the most about this person is his pair of silvery eyes that held an extremely blank gaze. Kuroko, for one, may have looked the same, but the man had a colder aura surrounding him. Threatening. Dangerous. Malicious.

"You need not concern yourself with how I look. All I need is for you to meet the end of our bargain."

"Impatient little brat, aren't we?" The man raised his eyebrow at the shorter person in front of him.

"They are already planning something behind my back. I have no time!" If looks could kill, the gray-haired man would be already dead, but, of course, he returned it with an equally menacing scowl– or, maybe, far more menacing.

"I suggest you don't raise your voice when talking to your elders. You never know when a knife might find its way in front of your throat." In a split second, the man disappeared. Before the other knew it, an arm was already securing the shorter person's body as the sharp edge of a knife pressed onto their smooth white neck.

The person gulped, eyes travelling to the glinting light reflected on the knife's body. A bead of sweat formed on the person's temple, sliding down as another cautious gulp was made.

The man let go of his grasp and straightly stood behind the person. Sheathing back the knife beside his right waist, he spoke in an even manner. "I still have use for you. You better be thankful for I have still deemed your existence convenient, Second Princess of the Kingdom of Kaijou, Kise Akari."

The woman flopped down on the floor, her legs giving in as she realized how she had escaped death for the second time. Shivering, tears flooded her eyes, regretting, yet still contemplating her decisions.

' _I will do everything for them to notice that I'm here. Even if it means exchanging my soul to the devil,'_ were her thoughts before, but now, she wasn't so sure. She loves her family and Kaijou's people above anything else, after all.

.

.

.

Akari still doesn't understand why she opened the passageway for the gray-haired man. She remembered drowning into those vacant eyes a few days ago, then, before she knew it, the man was already halfway through the portal. She tried to close it, but it was already too late. The man was already holding her thinly gloved hand, kneeling in front of her. With a touch of the man's lips on the back of her hand, she regained control of her bearings.

With a distant voice, the man spoke. "I know who you are, and, I believe, you know who I am," the man said as he stood up. Being taller than her, he looked down on the blonde princess with his gray irises. "A proper payment is necessary, I presume," the man smirked, before immediately disappearing into nothingness.

.

.

.

"All I need to do is kill _her_ , right?" The man rolled his eyes to his side, as if getting tired of the princess' antics.

"Eh?" Akari let out a gasp as her mind processed the man's words. Without lifting her face, her face contorted to that of fear. Gulping in terror, she spoke. "…No," Akari murmured in refusal.

"Hah?" The man glanced back at her, his eyes inexpressively narrowed.

"I don't want to anymore," the blonde princess resolutely spoke, despite her entire body still trembling because of the man's presence.

"…"

"I will send you back, now."

As Akari was about to stand up, threads wrapped themselves around her ivory neck, cutting off the air entering her lungs. She struggled, scratching the almost invisible strings on her throat, but to no avail. The man's grip on the garrote wire was too strong.

 _He is an assassin, after all._ Akari internally cried in distress.

A few seconds had passed, but the man still hasn't loosened his grip on the ends of the strings. Akari was already making shallow choking sounds, tearing up at the alarming absence of air inside her lungs, her consciousness hovering over black and white.

Suddenly, a swift sound passed towards the man. He tilted his head to the right as a thin metal cut through some of the gray strands of his ashen hair. A droplet of blood trickled down his cheeks. The knife seemed to have successfully made contact with his skin. He stood up, hopping backwards as he scanned the area on his front.

Without even having the chance to make a stance, a sword found its way aiming for the man's head. With a smirk, the man stood still as if not even bothering to defend himself, but the metal clanging that reverberated on the quiet halls said otherwise.

"Tch!" Kasamatsu retreated, his back faced towards the princess, the latter coughing as she strongly gasped for air, each attempt to breathe stinging her lungs. "Akari-sama, are you alright?" He asked, a hint of worry in his tone, his incensed glare never leaving the gray-haired man even once.

"D-Do I look okay to you?" Akari recoiled as she continuously coughed, stating the obvious.

"Eh? I-I apologize for being late–" Kasamatsu briefly glanced back at the princess with an incredulous look.

"Yukio, watch out!" Akari shouted, her eyes widening.

Returning his focus back to his opponent, Kasamatsu used his sword to block the knives thrown at him. Despite having his full concentration, the enemy's movements were too fast for him to be able to follow. He may be the captain of Kaijou's royal guards and the royal strategist's second-in-command, but his skills were still pretty average. Above average, maybe, but still average, nonetheless.

Without warning, the gray-haired man continued his attack. A knife soon found its way towards Kasamatsu's unprotected spot, cutting through his trousers, grazing his left thigh.

 _Dammit, I shouldn't have worn casual clothes._ Kasamatsu inwardly cursed. He was more confident and comfortable wearing his armor, but the king ordered him to make a stakeout, and wearing one will surely be nothing, but a sight for sore eye.

"Yukio!" Akari, her breathing finally paced, rushed towards Kasamatsu, but the latter faced his palm towards the princess, signaling her to halt her movements, or whatever she was attempting to do.

"Please, stand back, Akari-sama," Kasamatsu spoke, his voice commanding, as if ordering one of the royal guards under him.

"Yukio…" Akari muttered in perturbation, her face twisting to visible fear and worry– Fear for what the man can do to Yukio, and worry for the knight's well-being. She may not show it outwardly, but she's fond of the noble captain. If something happened to him, she may not be able to forgive herself for causing this.

Kasamatsu rushed forward, slashing his sword to block the coming knives. When he was about a few inches away from the man, he sliced his weapon, irked because the man doesn't seem to be planning to make any movements.

Suddenly, as if time had stopped for a split second, his enemy instantly disappeared in front of him.

 _Why…? Where did he– I haven't even blinked…_ He heard a smug breathe of air behind him. _Dammit! How–_

Kasamatsu glanced back, about to turn and block, but time doesn't seem to be on his side that night. Before he knew it, a sharp pain invaded his back's upper right. "Tch!" He clenched his teeth, not wanting his enemy to know how much the pain had affected him.

"Yukio!" Akari cried in horror as she watched the gray-haired man stab one of his knives onto Kasamatsu's back.

Kasamatsu jumped backwards, his left hand reaching for the knife embedded on his back. He swiftly pulled it out, removing it, leaning on a column to apply pressure on the open wound. It wasn't the brightest idea, but he can't let the weapon stuck itself into him for too long. For all he knows, it might be poisoned. Not that he can ask the princess to apply pressure, herself, either.

Panting, Kasamatsu tried to stand back to his grounds. He brought his gaze back to the gray-haired man. The man was calmly staring at him, his eyes frighteningly blank.

Slowly, a jeer formed on the man's face. A vein popped on Kasamatsu's head, the black-haired knight annoyed at the man's mockery. _I'm gonna kill you, you fucking bastard!_ He internally incensed, but his threat proved to be nothing, but empty words. For when he stepped forward, his vision briefly blurred causing him to firmly hold onto the post beside him for support. His grip onto his weapon loosened, the metal sword dreadfully clattering against the marble floor. He unwillingly brought his now empty palm to hold his head, his visions, now, swaying, flickering bit by bit, into a slow motion of bleary dots. He felt his even breathing become erratic, squeezing his eyes shut as no air seemed to reach his dry throat. His eyes fluttered open for a moment, and that's when he saw it. Something vile and purple seemed to be creeping up from his wounded thigh.

 _Ah… How come I let that small cut escape my mind?_ Kasamatsu sneered at his own foolishness. _Forgive me, my king. Forgive me, Akari-sama. Forgive me, Kise… for failing you…_

His eyes now lost with light, Kasamatsu's knees wobbled, his body falling forward.

"Yukio!"

The last thing Kasamatsu remembered was Akari's call, and the gray-haired man mouthing something.

" _What a weakling. You aren't even worth my time."_

Then, his consciousness went adrift into an endless spiral of darkness.

.

.

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **(Aneue / ane / ane-san / onee-san / nee-chan = elder sister)**
> 
> OHMYGOD I'M SO SORRY–
> 
> As I was writing this, I remembered what the Team Jabberwock did to Team STRKY on EXTRA GAME's first chapter. Before I realized it, it was already too late, so I apologize to all Kasamatsu fans out there (myself included, because I also love him _//cries_ WHATDIDIJUSTDO–).
> 
> Don't worry, he's safe… Maybe he's safe. I hope. Or, maybe not. I don't know. _//hides_
> 
> This is actually the very first time I wrote an action scene, so I apologize if it doesn't really look like an action scene. (nO_Onl|l) I would love to hear your thoughts! Please, don't kill me, though! _//sweats_
> 
> Next chapter will be the finale for the Kaijou Arc~ (Finally. Phew! I can't believe I'm going to finish the first arc, at last. T v T) Also, the chapters I upload get longer and longer. I sure hope this continues in the future~ Till the next update! And Happy New Year to all!


	8. One Secret Too Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"What a weakling. You aren't even worth my time."_
> 
> Now that Kasamatsu has been defeated, Kaijou's second princess could only hope for someone to arrive and keep Kasamatsu from further harm.
> 
> _Akari rolled unto the cold floor as she was harshly shoved away. Kasamatsu’s limp body flew out of her arms, rolling on the opposite direction to her. Just then, tan skin and deep cobalt blue hair materialized in front of her dwindling vision._   
>  ****  
>  _In exchange for an answered question, is a new set of uncertainties._   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei owns it. The only thing I own is this story.
> 
>  **Warning:** Grammatical errors, limited vocabulary, unbetaed. :3

Akari’s wail echoed all through the hushed darkness.

Kasamatsu, cradled on the princess’ shaking arms, remained unmoving. His breathing was almost non-existent, but Akari could still feel its faintness. Kasamatsu’s shallow intakes of air caused Akari to also do the same, because of her– their– agonizing situation.

Akari’s pretty pools of blue orbs were now welling with tears. Her mind was left in a scattered mess of worry, regret, and self-blame. And hate. Hate for the person who had hurt Kasamatsu, and hate for herself for partially being the root of their present conundrum.

The ashen-haired man examined the kneeling princess with disinterested eyes. “I shouldn’t have expected anything from a foolish brat like you,” his voice came out cold and flat.

Akari didn’t seem to have heard the phantom’s voice as she just continued holding Kasamatsu’s body, searching every nook and cranny of her brain of some sort of stratagem to formulate.

The gray-haired man just shrugged at the princess’ detachment. He unsheathed one of his knives, his mind set on a single thing– to dispose of Kaijou’s second princess.

The moonlight’s picturesque luminescence appeared menacing as it glinted on the surface of the sharp metal. It casted a blood red color as it reflected on the man’s empty irises of blank gray stare.

One swift slash is all that it will take.

The gray-haired man’s hand made one violent sweeping movement. The knife’s sharp edge was pointed at Akari’s cream white skin, aiming for a single contact to her exposed neck, straight into her unguarded windpipe. However, before the knife could even reach a foot’s proximity from the blonde princess’ scrag, another clanging sound rang on the wide, desolated halls.

Akari rolled unto the cold floor as she was harshly shoved away. Kasamatsu’s limp body flew out of her arms, rolling on the opposite direction to her. Just then, tan skin and deep cobalt blue hair materialized in front of her dwindling vision. “Ao… mine…?” The blonde princess weakly cried, her body still adjusting to the force that pushed her aside. Her eyes tearfully narrowed as she confirmed the prince’s presence.

Aomine remained still, his dark blue pools glowering at his enemy’s gray irises.

If Akari could only see Aomine’s demeanor at that moment, she would be trembling even more.

Aomine’s eyes were full of hate– of abhorrence, and of murder. His irises were shades darker than usual.

“Why, if it isn’t the great prince of Touo… Aomine Daiki, nay?” The man spoke in an amused tone, wearing a disparaging smile. “To think that I’d also meet you here. _He_ really attracts the most peculiar of things–”

Before the man could even finish his words, Aomine charged towards him. The tanned prince’s sharp sword grazed unto the marble floor, leaving a track of angry scratches on the once polished slate white finish. “I’m gonna fucking kill you, you bastard!”

The crashing sound of two metals reverberated, and the nocturnal creatures on their peaceful slumber fled away as the dreadful melody conquered their restful night.

The man chuckled, his eyes widening in delight as he blocked Aomine’s consecutive strikes with but a single knife.

Both sharp weapons sliced against each other in a fight for domination. One might say that Aomine has the advantage because his weapon was far larger than his opponent’s, but the way Aomine struggled against the sharp shiv suggested otherwise.

Aomine noted how the man in front of him has hollow, cavernous eyes, despite having plastered a wicked smirk on his lips. It sent shivers down his spine. Seldom does such a thing happen. No. Never. As far as the tanned prince can remember, it was only at times whenever he and Akashi sparred that he felt the same way. Fear. Apprehension. He knew that the man in front of him is dangerous. The man in front of him could actually kill him without even batting an eye. Aomine can’t even detect an ounce of emotion coming from the man. It was as if his opponent was moving mechanically… And all his mind is set into is… to kill.

Both sharp edges of their weapons clashed with each other, creating an almost invisible spark. As if to memorize their opponent’s face, the two sent hateful glares towards each other, their sword and knife serving as their shield against the other’s attacks.

As Aomine took his mind off the battle in a split second to inspect the man, his foe took the opportunity to send another strike using his free hand.

The end of a knife slashed against the tanned prince’s hair, cutting off a few strands of his navy blue fringes. If Aomine hadn’t slipped backwards, he was sure the knife would be already embedded on his right eye.

Aomine felt his body slowly got pushed back as he continued to guard himself from the other shiv on the man’s hand. _How on earth–!?_ Aomine leaped backwards as he felt the man’s force weigh upon him. He was losing the battle of dominance, therefore he retreated– a cowardly act, but the only rational one. He clucked his tongue in incense. Never did he think that fighting with a sword has its own setbacks. It’s not that he can’t fight using only his right hand, but the man was too strong. And underestimating him was the last thing the tanned prince wanted to do.

Aomine sent a side-glance at Kasamatsu, who has been breathing shallower compared to when he arrived. This seemed to have fueled his anger even more, and remembering what happened to the archduke only made him see black… and red. Deep, deep, red.

Red.

Red...

_Red?_

Aomine wildly gasped in shock as he saw a mop of cerise materialize in front of him. “Akashi!?” He yelled in surprise.

In a flash, it was now Akashi’s turn to attack the enemy. He must have been woken up by the loud sound, despite the great distance of their room from their current location.

Akashi wakes up from the smallest of sounds. Curse the heterochromatic prince’s low blood pressure for that. And every time such a thing happens, it means someone has to take the role of the sacrifice… to ease the emperor’s rage.

* * *

 

Back to the princes’ quarters, the others are sleeping soundly, as if what was happening outside was just a forgotten nightmare from a sleepless night, save the tealette prince whose, oddly enough, face was contorted into a frown. His eyebrows were creased and one closer look, one would definitely notice the beads of sweat trickling down from his temple.

Kuroko shuffled on his sleep, clenching the blanket covering him tightly. He was having a nightmare. “M-Mayu… zumi… -san…” He unconsciously muttered, his breath a silent wisp.

Suddenly, his eyes opened, and, as he moved to a sitting position, he began searching his surroundings for the person in his dreams. Moments passed before the uncontrollable shaking of his body finally calmed down.

Kuroko didn’t find it comfortable to sleep in their chambers anymore, so he made the decision to, perhaps, catch a breath of the night’s fresh air. Slipping out of his sheets, he noticed Aomine’s and Akashi’s unoccupied beds.

Aomine’s was left in an utter chaos, as if the tanned prince just scampered off to somewhere and forgot about his own bed.

Akashi’s, on the other hand, was left neat and in order. The pillows were arranged and the blankets were tidily folded.

 _Well, Aomine-kun is Aomine-kun, and Akashi-kun is Akashi-kun._ Kuroko told himself. _I wonder where they went._ He went to the door and sighed before giving the sleeping princes a last look over. He hesitantly twisted the doorknob as his mind drifted back to his dream. _Why did I dream about him now? Why did I remember such a thing now?_ Kuroko senselessly wandered through the night, not knowing that his unpremeditated destination will be where his nightmare was.

* * *

 

“Tch! One after another–!” It was now the man’s turn to retreat backwards, but, oh well, as if the crimson haired prince will let him. In a flash, the gray-haired man noticed how Akashi’s left eye dangerously glinted– the luscious gold glowing darker which made him inwardly cringe. Before he knew it, he was already falling to his rear, his knees uncoordinatedly giving in. _Tch! Damn it, he’s too fast!_ He grappled as he tried to steady his bearings. His awkward movements seemed to have already been noticed by Akashi.

The heterochromatic prince let out a smirk. _You think you can defy me, eh?_ Akashi unsheathed his sword, revealing a finely polished silver metal. What seemed different and special about the redhead’s weapon were the intricate carvings of cryptic characters– which appeared to be an ancient language– on both faces of the sword. Without warning, Akashi swiftly slashed straight to the man’s chest without any sort of emotion visible on his face. His calm comportment made the atmosphere surrounding him cold– or colder, to be exact.

The man’s clothing ripped, revealing his front which one may have thought to be left unscathed at first. But, soon enough, blood dripped from the invisible wound, staining the man’s medieval dress shirt with a vivid red.

 “I commend you for having injured me, Crimson Emperor. I expected something this much from you,” the man chuckled, not even a hint of pain on his façade. Though, he did sway as he tried to regain his footing. “But–“ A glimmer of triumph mirrored on the man’s void silvery orbs as he paused, moving his gaze from the direction Aomine came from earlier.

“Akashi-kun? What is–” The soft voice brought everyone’s attention towards its source.

When they saw who the owner of the voice was, Aomine’s and Akashi’s stomach twisted both in dread and alarm, although, the red-haired prince never showed it on his face.

“Tetsu– What are you doing here!?” Aomine jolted in surprise, his eyes wide open as he looked at the tealette prince who had just, of worst luck, entered the situation.

“Uhhm… I was wondering why you and Akashi-kun wasn’t in the room when I woke up. I don’t want to make a fuss because the others look tired in their sleep, so I decided to seek you out, myself. Before I knew it, I was already–” When Kuroko caught a look of the man in front of Akashi from the corner of his eyes, he let out an almost inaudible gasp. His lips quivered as he tried to find his voice, and his sky blue pools held a bizarre look. “Ma… Mayu… zumi-san…?” His voice came out breathless as he made a single step backwards. He tried to focus his gaze on the other things present, save for the man he just identified, and that’s when he saw Kasamatsu’s condition. _Kasa… matsu-san?_ Kuroko fell on his knees as he inwardly processed the situation. He wrapped his arms around him, as if shielding himself from harm.

Mayuzumi pleasantly smirked as he muttered. “Seems like fate is on my side tonight.”

“Daiki, protect Tetsuya!” Akashi’s voice immediately sent Aomine’s body moving, screening the bluenette prince’s body with his own.

Akashi also dashed towards Kuroko’s location, directing his sword on his front to block any incoming attacks. However, to his surprise, Mayuzumi didn’t attempt to make any form of assault.

Mayuzumi slowly inched towards the three princes, sheathing his knives back to his waist pockets. He stopped just a few meters in front of them.

Kuroko was kneeling on the cold floor, locked in Aomine’s arms as if being safeguarded from the world, or from any impurities that may defile the innocent prince.

Call it being overly protective, but Aomine hated it the most when someone important to him gets hurt in his presence. And, yes. Tetsu has become important to him, even though only a few days had passed since their first meeting.

Same for the other princes– they already consider Kuroko as one of their own.

Akashi was standing in front of the two bluenettes, shielding the three of them with his weapon. Not even a droplet of sweat was visible on his austere face as he dignifiedly positioned himself, tightly grasping his regal blade in his hand as he made an offensive stance.

The following moment shook Akashi’s and Aomine’s tenacity.

“Tetsuya… How glad I am to finally have the chance to see you again… after all these years,” Mayuzumi spoke in a very gentle timbre. In contrast to his initial expressions which were uncaring, cold, and deadly, his visage now held a look of pure relief and longing. Warmth. Strange… Very strange warmth which seemed to shadow a feeling of familiarity.

Aomine felt Kuroko’s body slightly flinch when the latter heard Mayuzumi mention his name.

“Who are you?” Akashi asked– demanded– not letting his stance waver, despite being caught off guard by Mayuzumi’s actions.

With an unseemly cordial laugh, Mayuzumi replied. “I told you before, I am nothing but a shadow, Crimson Emperor.”

Akashi’s left eye twitched. Oh, how much he hated being called _that_. And being referred to as such thrice by the same person made him desire to just drive his sword to the person’s throat… but, not now. Not in front of Tetsuya.

“…Mayuzumi-san, what are you doing here?” Kuroko asked, not bothering to look at the gray-haired man.

The tealette’s question seemed to have saddened Mayuzumi. His brows knitted as he spoke. “I came for you, Tetsuya,” he placed his right hand atop his chest and solemnly gazed at the recoiled prince.

Kuroko shuddered at Mayuzumi’s words. _No. I don’t want to–_ He can feel it now. He was shivering. For whatever reason, he doesn’t understand. He clung unto Aomine’s chest even tighter, effectively hiding his face from Mayuzumi’s field of vision.

“Bastard! Don’t think we’d let you have–” Aomine almost stood up, but Akashi signaled his hand, halting the tanned prince’s brash action.

“Daiki,” Akashi sent a glare unto Aomine once from the corner of his eyes, then returned his heterochromatic eyes on Mayuzumi. “For whatever reasons, may I ask?” He wasn’t asking. He was ordering Mayuzumi to answer.

“…” Mayuzumi paused before giving a reply. Then, came the very response Akashi expected the gray-haired man to give. “That doesn’t concern you, Crimson Emperor. I have no obligation to answer you, for I– we aren’t under your rule anymore.”

 _Ahh. That does it._ Mayuzumi’s answer assured Akashi– assured himself that it was fine to dispose of Mayuzumi.

They won’t be getting any answers from the gray-haired man any time sooner– or ever, by the look of things.

“Well, then,” Akashi brought his brand to a slice, causing Mayuzumi to step back once. “Don’t think we’ll just hand over Tetsuya to you,” Akashi spoke in a cold manner. _Don’t think I’ll just give him to you._ He restated in his mind.

Mayuzumi’s expression reverted to his forbidding one. Shaking his head, he sighed. “I should’ve seen that coming,” his eyes turned severe, more severe than earlier. He continued, “…And don’t think I’d just resign and allow you to keep him,” Mayuzumi brandished a number of knives, each weapon held in between his fingers, with a single wave of his hands. He made an offensive stance, and, so did Akashi.

When the two were about to start a series of onslaught, a soft-spoken voice caused them to abruptly come to a standstill.

“Stop…” The voice– a whisper– almost came out of earshot. “Please, stop it…” The sound may appear nonchalant, but it was quavering. Kuroko slowly lifted his head and brought his gaze towards Mayuzumi. “Mayuzumi-san… I won’t come with you,” Kuroko declared, his words were downright, as if he meant to speak each word into a single sentence.

Mayuzumi’s eyes briefly winced as he steadied himself. His eyes looked betrayed for a split second, before it became empty once again.

Akashi followed suit, lauding Kuroko’s brave response inside his head, despite talking to an assassin. _You really always exceed my expectations, Tetsuya._ He victoriously smirked at Mayuzumi, causing the latter to send an irate glare towards him.

“…” Mayuzumi kept quiet, urging Kuroko to speak.

“I have something I must do,” Kuroko pressed on.

“…And that is?” Despite already knowing the answer, Mayuzumi still asked.

“I… need to find the one who cursed me, and, if viable, ask that person if he can lift it,” Kuroko made his words concise. He knew Mayuzumi already had an idea about his curse. And yes, Mayuzumi does.

 _“Ask?”_ The blameless words made Mayuzumi chuckle. _You’re too upright, Tetsuya. It doesn’t suit you._ “I can help search for the person, if you come with me. After all, I am more useful than them, Tetsuya,” Mayuzumi advanced, insisting, not backing down on his persistence.

“Hah–! Do you think we’d just let you have your way, damn bastard!? And what do you mean by you’re more ‘useful!?’ You’re just a fucking homicidal maniac!” Aomine angrily yelled, his dark blue irises boring abominable glares on the gray-haired man.

Mayuzumi just disregarded the tanned prince’s tantrum.

“I don’t–” Kuroko’s words got cut off midsentence.

“You don’t want me to?” Mayuzumi’s visage became shadowed by his gray bangs. _How come? How come you’re choosing them over me, when you just met them but a few days ago? I’ve been watching over you, since that day, so… why?_ Mayuzumi’s words were left unspoken. His expression turned indignant as he clenched his fists. A sad smile formed on his lips, but nobody seemed to have noticed it, since it disappeared right away. “Say, Tetsuya, tell me. Are you happy with them?” Mayuzumi revealed his expressionless face once more. He was pretty sure, he knew what Kuroko’s answer will be, but he also knew that the bluenette prince doesn’t even know how happiness feels like.

“Happy?” Kuroko echoed.

With a long sigh, Mayuzumi shook his head, his shoulders finally loosening. “Oh, well,” he quietly spoke. He brought his gaze towards Akashi, effectively looking down at him.

Akashi returned the glare, as if he was the one towering over the gray-haired assassin.

“Crimson Emperor, protect him,” Mayuzumi spoke in a directive tone, pointing one of his knives to Akashi.

His manner of speaking caused Akashi to almost burn everything within his vision. Oh, how much he hated it when someone of lower class– he deemed Mayuzumi to be– treats him in such uncivil manner, as if they stood higher than him. (Well, they do, but–) Akashi coldly glared at the gray-haired man to show his opposition. “You think you can order me, eh?” Akashi coldly smiled which turned the atmosphere into ice. Not that Mayuzumi needed to mention it. Akashi was planning to do just that, ever since he got to know the bluenette prince, bit by bit, even though they still haven’t had that much of interaction with each other.

“I am not. I told you before, this is barely a warning.” Mayuzumi replied with a daring look. “After all, in the end, Tetsuya will return to where he truly and rightfully belongs,” a gentle smile graced Mayuzumi’s lips once more. If he was threatening or foreboding, one will never know because the way he spoke those words is far opposite to his actions.

“What do you mean by that?” Akashi demanded, narrowing his eyes on the gray-haired man.

Mayuzumi just brushed off the red-haired prince’s question. “You’ll come crawling back to me, someday, Tetsuya,” he augured with his straight face. “…Back… to us…” Slowly, the shadows casted by the moon crept up to Mayuzumi’s legs, then to his thighs, and then to his waist, blanketing his pallid feature in a rich shade of black. “Do be careful. For in the fullness of time, blood will be coating your hands. This is the only kind of fate awaiting you, in the end, Tetsuya,” _My…_ Mayuzumi’s words resonated, becoming inaudible as the seconds passed. In the blink of an eye, his body was now shrouded with the jet black shadows, which completely wrapped themselves upon his body. “Do remember the name Mayuzumi Chihiro, Crimson Emperor, for I will be the one who will end your life… as reprisal for taking _him_ away…” The shadows dispersed, budding open like a sleeping flower, revealing only the undetectable heat left by Mayuzumi’s body.

Akashi lowered his sword, and, ever so gracefully, sheathed it back to his side. His eyes reflected against the blade, revealing his left orb which now shone back to its sun gold luster. He turned and faced the two bluenettes, and regarded the way the lighter-haired one has began to pace his breathing.

Aomine was still embracing Kuroko, his left hand gliding against Kuroko’s sky blue locks, the other placed on Kuroko’s back, reassuring him.

Kuroko’s eyes are glazed and pointed towards Kasamatsu and Akari.

Akashi took notice of the way Kuroko’s face contorted. The redheaded prince strode towards the raven-haired knight who was sweating bullets, and the blonde princess whose tears seemed to have dried up. He placed a hand on Akari’s shoulder, and inspected the damage inflicted on Kasamatsu’s body with his eyes.

“Akashi-kun…” Akari’s voice weakly shook.

“Let us bring him to, Shintarou. You may return to your room now, Akari,” the heterochromatic prince said, knowing well that it came as an order, and not a request.

“Eh– …N-No. Let me stay with Yukio, Akashi-ku–“ Akari shook his head to object, but the way Akashi’s cold glare bored upon her made her words stuck into her throat. In the end, she just stood up, and left like a soulless corpse after bidding them, “Take care of Yukio for me, please.”

Akashi didn’t even bother accompanying the blonde princess back to her room, let alone, watch her struggle as she walked away. He knew what Akari did. He understood, soon enough, after battling Mayuzumi. It’s not that he wasn’t concerned about the princess. He only deemed it best to leave the princess alone, so she can gather her thoughts, and maybe return to her rational self.

Aomine, on the other hand, didn’t even bother to not show his concern. He immediately stood up, forcing Kuroko on his feet, and attempted to escort Akari back to her room, but Akashi’s voice scattered his musings into dust.

“Daiki, carry Yukio back to our room, and tell Shintarou about everything that happened here,” Akashi ordered.

If anything– or anyone, rather– Midorima would be the most sensible one. Kise would just whine in worry and complain about not being woken up, and Murasakibara would only go back to sleep for all the giant purple-head cares.

“If everyone did rouse because of the loud commotion, then, do fill them in,” Akashi continued.

On the other hand, it will only be easier to explain the whole thing to them earlier, if they get the gist of it, while the incident is still objectionably fresh in their minds.

Aomine watched Akari’s disappearing back one last time, before facing Akashi. “How about you and Tetsu?” He asked, concern lacing his voice as he peered at the teal-headed prince on his arms.

“Tetsuya and I have something important to discuss, I believe,” Akashi’s words were totally ambiguous to Aomine, but the tanned prince just dismissed the thought.

Akashi is always like that, after all. Ambiguous and concise– the very definition of irony. He wanted to be left alone with Kuroko. That’s what his words simply meant. The tanned prince did as Akashi told, and carried Kasamatsu on his back. Aomine contemplated about carrying the raven-haired bridal style, but his mind rejected the idea. He was meant to carry only one person that way, after all. Only _that person_ and nobody else. Aomine snorted. To think that he still has the time to jest in this kind of situation. It’s laughable.

In a few moments, Kuroko and Akashi were left alone, standing awkwardly, facing each other in the middle of the dark corridor.

The flames lit up on the torches flickered, casting a seemingly distant glow on the two’s features. The contours on their visage were more vivid because of the almost dim light.

“Tetsuya,” Akashi was the first to break the inundating silence.

At the mention of his name, Kuroko closed his eyes, as if ruminating about the incident. His eyelids fluttering open, he gazed towards Akashi.

Sky blue met red and gold. Water met fire.

“I will… tell you, Akashi-kun, about that day seven years ago,” Kuroko quietly said, his voice sounding hesitant, but still firm, nonetheless. _Oh. What an ungodly hour to be telling tales of the past._ Kuroko heaved a sigh as he thought.

“Very ungodly, indeed,” was Akashi’s mumbled reply.

Kuroko’s eyes briefly widened, wondering if Akashi just read his mind or if he just said his thoughts aloud.

The witching hour returned to being calm. Placid. Motionless. Except for the susurration of leaves dancing, brought about by the fleeting wind, and the two silhouetted figures making their way towards the vast garden of the castle– towards the white gleam of that night’s moon.

* * *

 

Kaijou takes pride of its castle. From the structure, itself, to the grand rooms, to the posh hallways and resplendent gardens– everything is uncomplicated, yet intricately planned– straightforward and grandiose, for the lack of better words.

The underwater palace’s central garden, for one, was impressively decorated. A fountain of elaborately carved commingled sedimentary stones and corals proudly stood in the middle of the viridescent grounds. A variety of verdure adorned the open space. There were benches of plush white stone to rest on, skillfully placed, that it faces the cascading transparent water coming from the fountain.

Akashi led Kuroko to one of those benches.

It was the most perfect spot. The moon was fully visible, enclosed by the transluscent skies.

Kuroko sat on the stone seat. Feeling cold because of the winter breeze, he rubbed both of his palms together to create some warmth. He blew on his hands after he did so, creating puff of breaths which soon dispersed into the air.

“I apologize for not having prepared anything to warm ourselves with, Tetsuya. Would you rather we return to our room and have everyone listen to your story, instead?” Akashi proposed, though, he also sat on the free space beside the bluenette prince.

“There’s no need for that, Akashi-kun. I’ve decided to tell it to you only, at the moment. I’m still uncertain about what the others’ reactions might be, once I finished telling them my account,” Kuroko replied, his serene voice calming the violent midnight winds. “Also,” he closed his eyes, as if concentrating on something, and spoke.  “Command,” he softly said, his palms spread out in front of him.

For a few moments, Akashi wondered what the tealette prince was doing. It wasn’t long before that when he figured it out. Akashi’s eyes slightly widened as he watched in awe.

Kuroko’s body was glowing in a faint blue color, making him look supernal at that very moment. “Two. Capelet,” his voice came like a subdued whisper.

Soon after that, two pieces of neatly folded fabrics popped up onto Kuroko’s open hands.

Kuroko opened his eyes and carefully heaved a breath. Presenting the thick cloth to Akashi, he spoke. “Here, Akashi-kun. Please, get one.”

It was a few seconds later before the words registered inside Akashi’s mind, and he finally accepted the offered material. “To think that you have mastery of the enchanted arts, Tetsuya,” Akashi charmingly smiled as he hovered the material on his back, Kuroko doing the same. _No wonder, he wasn’t the least bit fazed when Yukio appeared or when Chihiro disappeared._ Akashi told himself.

“Father was against it at first, but it was the only way I can think of to pass time, besides reading,” Kuroko replied tightening the warm material around him. “Plus, it was only necessary for Seirin’s heir to be knowledgeable about such things. Do you not think so, too, Akashi-kun?” He asked, looking at Akashi with expecting eyes.

Akashi chuckled. “Of course, I do agree, Tetsuya. The five of us– Ryouta, Daiki, Shintarou, Atsushi, and I– also have our own fields of expertise. I just never expected that yours will be the power of language.”

“I may appear weak in your eyes, but, Akashi-kun should know of the saying ‘Don’t judge a book by its cover,’” Kuroko said, averting his gaze. And if Akashi’s eyes were right, the tealette prince just pursed his lips.

“Of course. Never did I think of you in such a way, Tetsuya. For all I know, you have exceeded my expectations countless times, since we first met,” the redhead spoke in an amused manner.

“Is that so?” Kuroko smiled causing Akashi’s lips to also trace a smile.

The wind swiftly blew as the two princes’ exchange continued. If anyone hears their conversation, they may think that the two were closely acquainted. Despite having only met but a few days ago, the ice between them has begun to thaw, constantly submerging them in a spring of amity.

Pregnant moments passed before Kuroko finally deemed it the appropriate time to tell Akashi everything– everything about that day, 7 years ago. The day he first went outside Seirin’s castle. The day he met Mayuzumi. The day he witnessed… the Emperor’s death…

.

.

.

* * *

 

.

.

.

It all began 7 years ago, on a certain hot season.

Kuroko was peacefully reading in a quiet corner of Seirin’s grand bibliotheca when a red-haired kid approached him.

It was his friend who he met a few weeks ago.

Kagami Taiga. Nine years of age. He stood about 15 centimeters, or so, taller than Kuroko, despite their birthdates being only a few months apart.

Curse the Kuroko genes for that.

Kagami is the most sprightly person Kuroko knew. As to how they got close, despite the wide gap of their personalities’ and emotional frequencies, nobody could answer. Before Kuroko knew it, he had already become slackened around the redheaded boy.

Kagami would always barrage Kuroko with questions as to why he always locks himself up inside his room or the castle’s library, or, sometimes, the garden. It was two weeks ago when Kuroko had a major slip up and mentioned to Kagami his curse. To think that the boy would just accept it without any questions, Kuroko definitely did not see that coming.

It was that one unfortunate time when it happened.

Kagami told Kuroko that he had found a way outside of the palace.

Kuroko, being the king’s good son he is, was reluctant to come with, at first, but Kagami’s endless nagging made him give up in the end.

“Kuroko, hurry up! This way!” Kagami whisper-shouted, gesturing his hand for Kuroko to come closer.

“I still haven’t agreed on this, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko posted his feet, unmoving, as he blankly stared at the red-haired boy.

“Come on, don’t be such a spoilsport! I’ve found a way out of this… stupid palace. We can’t let such a lucky chance pass!” Kagami also stopped, not even a hint of reservations on his face.

“Seirin isn’t stupid, Bakagami-kun. My father will surely get mad. You do know that, don’t you?” Kuroko sighed as he slowly walked towards his friend.

“Yeah– Nah. I’m pretty sure, he won’t. You haven’t even seen him get mad once in your life, have you?” Kagami wore a proud look. He definitely knew the answer to his own question.

“…Touché,” Kuroko acquiesced. There’s no use arguing with his friend when he’s like this. After all, once Kagami has his sights set onto something, he’d definitely do all he can just to achieve it. “If father did get mad after this, I won’t be saving you, Kagami-kun.”

“He won’t. He won’t,” Kagami mindlessly replied as he held Kuroko’s hand. Leading the way, he began running, taking with him the poor bluenette prince who doesn’t even have time to catch his breath.

However, Kuroko didn’t hate the sensation at all. It was different from usual, but it introduced him into something new, nonetheless.

Minutes later, Kagami stopped just in front of a tall concrete wall.

“Don’t tell me, the ‘way out’ you’re talking about is climbing this wall, Bakagami-kun?” Kuroko stared with uninterested eyes at the massive wall in front of them. _Three? Four? No. Five meters, maybe?_ Kuroko inwardly measured the fortification’s height.

“What? No! Not even I can climb that high!” Kagami choked a laugh.

“For all I care, you must be thinking of jumping from here with your monstrous jumping ability, Bakagami-kun,” Kuroko replied, his voice still monotone.

“Are you mocking me? Kagami’s eye was twitching as he asked. “You are mocking me, aren’t you? And will you stop with the ‘Bakagami-kun!?’” He protested. He had this urge to hit Kuroko’s head, but his mind told him to save that for later. Priorities first.

“Barely,” Kuroko deadpanned.

“Bastard,” Kagami, now, surely, really want to hit Kuroko’s head. That is, before he heard a voice spoke.

“Kagami?”

“Ah! He’s here! This way!” Kagami hurried over and scampered between two bushes. Behind the shrubs was what one would have least expected to see. There was a chipped portion on the bottom of the castle’s fortification. A cavity. And as Kuroko could see it, he can fit right through the small opening– Kagami, even.

“Ah. Wait, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko moved to stop his friend, but his mind was torn in between actually stopping Kagami and following Kagami. And so, he picked the latter. Oh, he will surely regret this later. Kuroko gulped as he moved to crawl through the hole. He felt his heart thump loudly against his chest with every move he made. He felt droplets of sweat dribble down his temple every time his hand touched the moist ground. He didn’t care about getting his hands dirty at all. He gulped when he finally came face to face with the opening. Reaching his right hand out, he was surprised when a hand forcibly pulled him.

“Stop being so overly dramatic, Kuroko!”

Kuroko was panting, trying to control his breathing. He looked up only to get blinded by the early afternoon sun. It was then that he discerned who pulled him out. It was Kagami who looked impatient, his slit eyebrows in a frown. He saw Kagami standing in front of him, reaching his hand to help him stand up. His red-haired friend was wearing a smile that could rival the blinding sun. He accepted Kagami’s hand, wiping his knees as he steadied himself straight up. “Ah. Now, you’ve done it, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko impassively said as he sent Kagami a blank look.

“Oh, come on! You didn’t even oppose the idea!” Kagami smirked, rubbing his nose with his index finger. His chest was puffed out, and his posture was bumptious.

 _I did. You just didn’t listen._ Kuroko answered in his mind.

 “Are you okay?”

Kuroko’s pondering was split up when he heard a voice speak from behind him. After his mind deemed that he wasn’t familiar with the voice, he turned to face its owner.

It was a boy in his early teens, a bit taller than him and Kagami, and, maybe, a few years older. He was wearing a smile, but Kuroko wasn’t sure if he was really smiling. It seemed… off.

 _Who?_ Kuroko’s question was left unspoken.

As if Kagami knew what Kuroko was thinking, he answered. “He’s the one who told me about the hidden passageway!” Kagami bouncily said, pointing his index finger towards the gray-haired boy. “I met him about a week ago… I think? At the marketplace,” the red-haired kid looked unsure with one of his eyebrows raised, as if questioning his own words. “Yeah, I guess… Anyway, his name’s Mayuzumi!”

“My name’s Mayuzumi Chihiro. It’s nice to meet you… Kuroko Tetsuya,” the boy’s way of speaking was gentle, but there’s something inside Kuroko that suggests otherwise, and the bluenette can’t exactly pinpoint what it was..

 _Eh?_ “How did you know my name?” Kuroko asked, his expression never changing.

“…Kagami mentioned it when we were having our conversation,” the gray-haired boy answered.

“Is that so?” Kuroko replied.

“Eh? Did I really–“ Kagami was about to ask to make sure, but he didn’t get to finish his question because Mayuzumi cut him off with his reply.

“Yes, you did. Kagami’s so forgetful,” Mayuzumi chortled, to which, Kagami responded with a pout.

They spent that afternoon talking about a spectrum of things– mostly about the world outside of Seirin. Call it innocence, but Kagami told everything to Mayuzumi, like an open book. Including, Kuroko’s curse and how it was the bluenette prince’s first time to go outside. And, of course, about Kuroko being Seirin’s prince.

Kuroko just silently stared at his tattletale friend as he let the bluenette prince’s every secret spill out of his lips as if they’re the most common things in the world. _He seemed to be enjoying it and he doesn’t even bother to consult me if it’s okay to tell a stranger about me. Guess I’ll leave it to Nigou to do the punishment later._

After having endless topics to converse about, the three felt tiredness creeping in.

As he began to doze off, Kuroko laid his back on the tree they were resting under. He felt a slightly heavy weight lean from his left.

It was Kagami who was already asleep and had slid from his position, and was now using Kuroko’s shoulder as his makeshift pillow. Kagami was drooling from the corner of his lips and was muttering things on his sleep.

Kuroko knew better. Kagami must be lost in his dream about food and being a knight.

Peculiar as it could be, Kagami’s murmurs were the one which lulled Kuroko into a catnap. It was almost an hour later when Kuroko woke up. He noticed the ebony blanket covering their chests. _Mayuzumi-kun must have put it. I better thank him later–_

The sun had begun setting.

Kuroko’s eyes drifted to the distant horizon. He stared quietly at the sky’s canvas. The intense sunlight lit a fire in the sky. The heavens was painted with hues of orange, pink, magenta, and purple. It was truly a stunning combination, but Kuroko just goggled. He just gazed as a flock of birds flew away, using the beautiful sunset as its backdrop. Kuroko’s cogitation was cut off when he heard a far-off cry from a distance. He abruptly stood up, not minding if he woke Kagami up in the process. Good thing, he didn’t. He left the drooling Kagami who seemed to be still astray within his own dreamland, endlessly muttering “I can’t eat anymore” and, occasionally, “I’ll defeat you. Just wait.” Kuroko made his way towards the voice. He swept across the shrubs and low bushes, but when he reached the place, what he saw was something he didn’t quite understood, at first.

In the middle of a well-nigh secluded area was a carriage which once held majesty and power. It was white with golden carvings on the corners. However, there were red splutters which stained the once pure white surface. It was continuously spreading, dying the carriage with the horrifying color.

Kuroko stepped back as he watched the next scenes unfold.

There, from a distance, stood a middle-aged man cladded in snowy white regalia. He had this royal aura about him which made one afraid to approach him, yet the gentleness of his face balances his, possibly, strict character. His flaxen hair was smudged with blood, some of it had begun caking, and his right eye was inconveniently closed as if it had been wounded. Blood was flowing on the same eye, which proved the bluenette prince’s conjecture to be true.

“Well, well… What’s the meaning of this, my dear vassal?” The man asked with an unruffled smile, despite his chaotic appearance. He assessed his surrounding and frowned when he saw his attendants laying everywhere, drowning on their own pools of blood. Oh, how he hoped that the Archduke who was inside the carriage with him was still safe and sound. The blood staining the coach only made his thoughts grim, but it isn’t wrong to hope for much, is it?

Kuroko brought his eyes to the person the man was talking to. His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

A few feet away from the man stood a young boy. Kuroko would never mistake that gray-hair for any other person, especially since he just met him but a few hours ago.

It was Mayuzumi. Kuroko noted how the youth’s eyes were particularly empty and cold. Where did the gentle Mayuzumi from earlier go?

“Well, won’t you answer this old man’s question?” The man asked once more.

“This is an act of retaliation for purloining my clan’s future,” Mayuzumi spoke in a low voice.

“Purloining?” The man chuckled, as if not worried about his own, dire, situation at all. “Your clan knew from the very beginning, and your chief agreed to the preponderance’s decision. So, why act now?” The man questioned, his tone solemn, but on his face was a provocative simper.

“…” Mayuzumi didn’t answer. With a flash, he threw his knives towards the man, which the man skillfully dodged without any problem. However, one of the knives came flying back. The man turned when he sensed it coming towards him, but before he can avoid it, Mayuzumi moved his fingers, as if controlling the knife, successfully plunging the blade on the man’s left shoulder, the area near to his chest.

“Kch–!” The man yelped in pain. He immediately brought his right hand onto his wound and removed the embedded weapon. The furred mantle hovering on his back slipped as he tried to apply pressure on his wound.

Kuroko’s breathing hitched as he watched everything. Despite his emotionless face, his legs felt as if they had been nailed into his position. He wanted to shout, but his voice won’t come out. He wanted to run away and get someone to help, but he can’t move.

 _Helplessness._ Kuroko did a read over inside his head, the meaning of the word running around inside his thought. _Inability to defend oneself when a situation calls. Powerlessness._

Suddenly, a hand slipped its way and covered Kuroko’s mouth. An arm also circled his waist, pulling him away. Kuroko resisted, his voice muffled. He tried to thrash, but his captor was too strong.

Few more minutes passed. Kuroko noticed that they were already meters away from the situation’s whereabouts. Thankfully, the arms securing him loosened. He coughed as he tried to regain his breathing. From the corner of his eye, he saw a rock. It wasn’t that large, but he read before that if you hit someone on their nape with enough force, you can turn them unconscious. Kuroko was never a fighter, so he deemed that to be the only way for escape. Talking is out of the question, this time. Just as he was about to put his plan into action, the other person moved to dodge his attack. In the end, Kuroko only managed to hit the person on his upper left back.

Well, it won’t hurt to try once more, right?

“Ow! Hey– K-Kuroko, it’s me! Kagami!” Kagami held Kuroko’s wrist with both of his hands, and removed the rock from it. He threw it away and petted his own back to lessen the pain.

“Kagami-kun…?” Kuroko stared at his red-haired friend, blinking his eyes a few more times to make sure that it really was Kagami.

“You really hit hard, despite your frail appearance. It’s unjust! Damn, it hurts! I think I broke something!” Kagami moved his shoulder in a circling motion to relieve its throbbing and numbness.

Kuroko was about to apologize, when he remembered what he saw. “Kagami-kun, Mayuzumi-kun is–“

“Yeah. I know. I also saw it,” came Kagami’s reply. His voice sounded pensive and it didn’t suit him.

Neither Kagami nor Kuroko bothered to recount the events. The atmosphere became filled with a dreading silence, until Kagami decided to speak.

“Sorry, Kuroko,” Kagami began. “I should’ve listened to you. To think that Mayuzumi was–“ Kagami stopped, making a pained expression. “I never learn. I always trust someone so easily,” Kagami clenched his fists on his thighs as he clicked his tongue.

“Kagami-kun…” Kuroko didn’t know what to say. He doesn’t even know if he should apologize. He was so sure before, but, now, not anymore. “What should we do?” He mumbled in a quiet voice.

“We can’t have anyone knowing that you got out of the castle and managed to witness something like that. Heck, now I’m certain your father will kill me if he gets to know what happened,” He said, his face turning as white as sheets. “I still haven’t become the preeminent knight in all of Teikou to die this early!” Kagami quipped, his voice was noticeably quivering.

“To think that you still have time for witticism, you really are an idiot, Bakagami-kun,” Kuroko deadpanned.

“Anyway, let’s hurry and return to the castle. I’ll inform Hyuuga-san– or anyone who can help about this!” Kagami immediately stood up, pulling Kuroko as he ran in large steps.

Kuroko just followed without complaining, the vivid red color continuously flashing inside his head. He felt a bit light-headed, but he knew he could still control it, until they arrived back to the palace. He just tightly gripped Kagami’s hand to make sure that he won’t fall over.

“Kuroko… Forgive me…” Kagami murmured, his slit eyebrows knotted in a frown.

“Before you begin crying like a baby, Kagami-kun, think about the persons who need your help first,” Kuroko replied. “Don’t forget. The only time a Seirin’s knight can cry is when everything is over. Is it not?”

That’s right. It was one of the cardinal rules the red-haired kid had been taught. “That’s the very first time you’ve ever spoken that long, you know?” Kagami grinned as he blinked the forming tears away. “Thank you for reminding me, Kuroko!” The redhead hastened his steps even more.

Kuroko almost can’t keep up. He wondered if his feet were even touching the ground. They were running too fast, it was like they were walking on air. Still, he let Kagami to lead.

Kagami needed this to steel his resolve.

.

.

.

The following day, news spread in all of Teikou which caused panic and terror.

The Emperor of the blessed Teikou Empire had met his end. The papers wrote that the cause of death was poison.

Kagami confirmed that it was the emperor that they did see, that it was Teikou’s emperor who Mayuzumi killed.

Kuroko, at first, didn’t believe it, but he knew that the man was of high status by the way he dresses and carries himself. Indubitable, save for the blood and his chaotic appearance.

Kuroko can’t afford to stand as witness. It would only cause disarray– in all aspects– if he did so. His father also didn’t know about the fact that he had escaped the castle. The bluenette prince knew that if he told him, there was the possibility that his friend will be executed for treason. The people will think that Kagami may have been Mayuzumi’s partner in crime, and that their actual plot was actually to eliminate him– Seirin’s sole heir.

In the end, Kagami presented himself as witness. He lied about coming across the scene while on the way to the town. Nobody questioned this, for they all knew how Kagami can’t stay in one single place, and was always doing rounds around the town to relieve himself of boredom.

Kagami made a promise to Kuroko. He swore secrecy to never involve the bluenette prince.

Kuroko didn’t agree to this, but Kagami was too persistent.

Kagami also made the decision and set his mind to becoming the tealette prince’s personal chevalier someday.

However, unknown to Kagami, Kuroko wrote in his journal everything that happened that day. As to where Kuroko had kept it, of course, only he, himself, knew. The same day Kagami made a promise to Kuroko, Kuroko also made a promise to himself to retell the story when the right time comes.

.

.

.

* * *

 

.

.

.

“That’s about everything, I think,” Kuroko quietly spoke. “I know that it was wrong to leave everyone in the dark, but, I can’t afford to put my country in a compromising position,” he continued.

Akashi stood and faced Kuroko, his eyes gleaming. “However, the fact that you and your friend deceived the whole of Teikou stands,” he spoke, his voice unemotional just as Kuroko expected it would be after he told him everything.

“I know. For a prince to commit an act of treachery, the only punitive action which awaits is the punishment of death,” Kuroko maintained his calm façade. “I’m just a selfish prince, after all.”

 “You…” Akashi sighed, his arms crossed. “I really don’t understand the way you think, Tetsuya. You are selfless, but selfish, at the same time. You are weak, yet you are strong. You always surpass what I initially thought of you,” Akashi said as if deep in thought and quite amused.

“Should I take that as a compliment, Akashi-kun?” Kuroko asked, slightly tilting his head.

“Hardly. I’m saying you’re a mystery,” Akashi replied. “…An enigma, to be exact.”

“I am but an incomplete puzzle who’s searching for his own missing pieces, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko said, never backing down.

“See? This is what I mean,” Akashi gestured his hand. “To add, you’re the only one who can talk to me without even batting an eye, Tetsuya. Well, Shintarou may be one, but he still, every so often, averts his eyes depending on my mood. You, on the other hand…” He heaved a tired sigh as he stared at Kuroko’s pools of blue.

“So, how does this relate to my perfidiousness? Isn’t it your responsibility to deliver the rightful punishment, Akashi-kun?” Kuroko returned to the original subject.

“Tetsuya, you really are quite the naïve prince,” Akashi smirked as he shook his head.

“I’m taking that as an insult, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko responded with a black look.

Akashi’s smirk widened at the bluenette prince’s reply. “Do you think, such a small matter can escape my eyes?” He contested, his amused tone hinting something.

“…” The tealette prince blinked once. “…What do you mean, Akashi-kun?” He asked, not catching the heterochromatic prince’s intention.

Akashi placed an index finger on his lips. “I… can see everything, Tetsuya,” he mischievously smiled, fascinated at Kuroko’s reaction. Having said that, he won’t spill his own secrets just yet.

“’See… everything?’” Kuroko reiterated.

“The only thing I’m going to say is that Seirin’s king already knew of your involvement, but decided to keep it at a minimal. Seirin can’t afford to put imbalance to the empire, especially with the emperor’s hapless death occurring within its territory,” Akashi revealed, his countenance never changing. “Don’t underestimate the way Teikou do things, Tetsuya,” He continued with a proud smile. “The only thing left unanswered during the litigation is how you got involved. Seems like that has been answered now.”

“That’s a dirty play, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko continued pressing. “I still don’t follow what you’re saying.”

With his eyes closed, Akashi’s lips curled into an incomprehensible smile. “Just like what I said,” His eyelids slowly fluttered open, the moon’s illumination divinely reflecting on his mistmatched orbs. “I can see everything,” Akashi left everything at that, leaving Kuroko to question himself about the redhead’s words.

 _Is it possible that Akashi-kun has… That isn’t possible… is it? But… “that” is considered a forbidden art, and to achieve that…_ The bluenette just carried on with staring at the red-haired prince, noting the distinct glister on Akashi’s left eye.

Akashi brought his gaze upwards, his mysterious smile remaining as he watched the moon’s image refract on the pellucid skies.

It was, indeed, perplexing. In exchange for an answered question, is a new set of uncertainties.

Kuroko stood up and brought his gaze towards the same direction. _Should I consider this kind of feeling… what others refer to as “disconcerting?”_

Akashi discreetly sent a sideway glance. The almost noiseless rustling sound never escaped his alert hearing. _Hehh…_ He inwardly mused, narrowing his eyes at the hieing away figure.

Kuroko, however, didn’t notice this. He just closed his eyes in cogitation. Inside his head, he recited a silent prayer. He prayed for the safe continuation of their journey. He prayed for the protection of his companions. He prayed for no blood to be shed in his stead.

However, unknown to him, the dreadful ticking of the clock has only begun to play… and the timepiece’s hands haven’t reached the quarter yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah… I believe I mentioned last chapter that this will be the last part of the Kaijou arc. I (honestly) didn’t expect that Kuroko’s story-telling would be this long. 
> 
> Akashi: Are you complaining about me and Tetsuya spending our quality time together? *snip* *snip*
> 
> Kuroko: Stop it, Akashi-kun.
> 
> Akashi: Tch. *puts his scissors down*
> 
> Also, I just wanted to share that this coming school year, I’ll be on my thesis year!! _*dances while throwing confetti at self*_ Just a few more months and I can finally escape the hell called college! ˚‧º•(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º•˚ After I graduate, I can finally study my dream course, and without reservations! YEY!! _*blows hornpipe*_
> 
>  _*clears throat*_ I’m so sorry about the mistakes I made in this chapter. I only checked it twice (because I’m too lazy to do that lol). Anyway, again, thank you for all the support you’ve all given this fic! Thank you for all the reads, kudos, bookmarks, and reviews! I really love you guys~ (ˊ̥̥̥̥̥ ³ ˋ̥̥̥̥̥)
> 
> The next chapter will be up in two weeks time (or maybe earlier). I’m actually done writing it, but I have this weird habit of not posting a chapter until I had written the next one. Yeah, I’m weird.
> 
> I’d love to hear your thoughts!


	9. Catastrophe in the Barren Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi explained how it would be best to continue their journey. He knew the Shadow Clan won’t attack anymore– or better put, for the meantime. However, the fact that their stay in Kaijou had caused much discordance was, definitely, something to take into consideration. In simple words, they had caused enough trouble, and it would be disrespectful to advance their stay, but, before that...
> 
> Kise resolved to inform the king about his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to share that this is my favorite chapter. :3 I hope you'll also enjoy reading this, because I enjoyed writing this!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei owns it. The only thing I own is this story.
> 
>  **Warning:** Grammatical errors, limited vocabulary, unbetaed. I apologize for all the mistakes. :3

"It can't be…" With a breathy mutter, the tall figure strode apace with clenched fists. His boots shrewdly shambled off down the corridor with every step, so as to not interrupt anyone from their slumber.

The night appeared to be tranquil and calm, concealing the aftermath of the events which had just transpired. It was as if the gruesome battle between Kasamatsu and Mayuzumi didn't happen at all, and Aomine and Akashi didn't just face a member of the most notorious clan of assassins in the Teikou Empire.

With gritted teeth, the figure halted in front of a large wooden door. _To think, that they're also involved with the Emperor's assassination. How come this fact never reached my kingdom, the emirate? Why did the_ _y–_

Suddenly, the ligneous door unlocked, fully showering the figure in soft pastel yellow lights.

The greenette prince was standing in front of the revealed presence. "Aomine?" Midorima confirmed.

Aomine lifted his head, but didn't utter a reply.

Quirking an eyebrow, Midorima asked, wondering. "Is something the matter? Your face looks… disgusting," he groused whilst fixing his glasses using his taped fingers. "Not that I care or anything," the greenette prince nonchalantly added.

Aomine remained reticent, and just stared at Midorima like a lost child.

Midorima frowned at the tanned prince's reaction. It was unimaginable, he thought. Waving his right hand in front of Aomine's face, he demanded. "Oi. Aomine?"

Aomine seemed to have finally broken free of his thoughts, and noticed Midorima's concerned look. "Eh– W-What is it?" He asked raising an eyebrow at Midorima's hand which was only about an inch away from his nose.

"I'm asking you if there's something wrong. You look weird… and ugly," Midorima sighed in relief, after the tanned prince responded, but hid it with a grumble. "Wait, let me reiterate. You're always weird and ugly."

"Bastard," Aomine weakly cursed as if he didn't even bother countering Midorima's mocking, to which the greenette prince just made another look of concern.

Now, Midorima's certain something about Aomine is weird, not that Aomine isn't always weird. In comparison, Kise and Murasakibara are far weirder. Not to mention, there's also the red-haired demon, Akashi, and Kuroko whose head always seems to be floating up in the clouds.

Midorima sent an adamantine look to the person resting on his bed. _Lack of sleep, maybe?_ Regrettably, too much for his wish of having a peaceful nightlong rest.

.

.

.

A few minutes ago, Midorima was having his long-awaited undisturbed repose, when, suddenly, an ear-splitting, banging sound pulled him out of his dreamland. It was too loud for someone to be knocking, so he deemed that someone was disrespectfully pounding or kicking the door.

The greenette prince wakes up at the slightest of sound. However, the shallowest sleeper award still goes to Akashi. Nobody really beats the heterochromatic prince at anything.

He wasn't Akashi, but he did consider killing the uncivil person.

Midorima irritably shuffled and groped the surface of the nightstand, searching for his glasses. When he felt the smooth surface of his spectacle's lens, he picked it up and wore them on his eyes. He looked at Kise, who was sprawled and snoring on his own bed, and Murasakibara, who was hugging a pillow and mumbling something on his sleep. _How good it must be to be an airhead like those three_ _–_

"Three," meaning: Kise, Murasakibara, and Aomine.

The greenette prince noticed how Aomine's bed was unoccupied and was left a horrid mess. _Aomine?_ He wondered where the navy-blue-haired prince went. He just shook his head, deciding that Aomine may have just gone for a nature's call or something. However, he saw that Akashi and Kuroko were also missing. _Great. They all went together on a restroom trip._ Midorima told himself, internally facepalming at his own idiotic words.

The loud sound hit the door once more, this time, more constant.

Making his way to the door, Midorima twisted the knob open with an antagonizing look. _I hope the goddess of fortune curses you, whoever you are._ He clucked.

What greeted the greenette prince was what he least expected he would see. Heck, he never expected he would ever be greeted with that sight, at such an ungodly hour, in his entire lifetime.

It was Aomine who was carrying a wounded Kasamatsu on his back.

Aomine heaved a sigh when he saw the slightest of light coming from the room. "Great. You're awake. Akashi said to treat him," the navy-haired prince entered the room in a hurry.

Midorima looked confusedly at Aomine, but still replied, gesturing his head to his bed's direction. "Put him down first," the greenette followed, after locking the door. He fetched his sack and knelt down beside the bed. Rummaging inside the sack, he pulled out what seemed like a small canister and an empty corked vial. "Careful... or you'll exert his injuries," he reminded.

Aomine did as Midorima told and slowly laid Kasamatsu on the bed.

The movement elicited a pained groan from the raven-haired knight, but the two princes tried to remain unruffled as they could.

"What happened?" Midorima asked, checking for Kasamatsu's pulse. He bore in mind the raven-haired knight's cold skin. _It's slowing down. This is bad._

"He engaged with a Shadow Clan member," Aomine answered with a somber look.

"What!?" Midorima whisper-shouted, his green eyes pointed to Aomine in disbelief. The tanned prince's reply immediately brought about a look of incredulousness on the greenette's face. "Don't tell me, you also–"

"Yeah, and Akashi, as well," Aomine lowered his gaze. The deep blue color of his eyes darkened as he clenched his fists. "Don't worry, only this guy was the casualty," He continued frowning at Kasamatsu's condition.

Midorima wasn't sure if he should feel relieved or worried."Tsk," he let out an exasperated sigh. Shaking his head, he brought his attention back to their current situation. He knew Akashi was left unscathed.

Akashi is Akashi. Never in the greenette prince's life did he witness Akashi lose. As for Kuroko, Midorima believed that the prince was also unharmed, because Akashi was with him.

 _Be that as it may, first things first._ Midorima partially ripped Kasamatsu's trousers. "From the looks of it, he must have been cut with something containing poison," he eyed the wounded thigh which was evidently marred with a purplish-blue discoloration.

Aomine also took notice of the bruise. It was a small laceration, but he knew it was lethal. "There's also a stab wound on his upper right back," Aomine said, pointing on his own back's upper right part.

Midorima, as careful as he could, moved Kasamatsu's body sideways to check the wound. _It doesn't seem to be that deep, and the bleeding has almost stopped. The wound must have begun to close up._ "It doesn't appear to be that deep, and there aren't any traces of poison from the second wound. I'm going to treat his thigh first," he announced, his mind completely unto treating his patient.

Aomine just nodded in response. He remained silent, and waited for the greenette to ask for his help or something. It didn't come, however.

Midorima removed the tapes on his left hand. He let the bindings freely fall in circling heaps on the floor. He stretched his fingers, before placing his palm on top of Kasamatsu's wounded thigh. He shut his eyes close, and muttered in a low voice. "Link," he reopened his eyes, revealing the beautiful emerald orbs, and focused them on his hand. A faint olive green light emanated from his hand, which began pulsing as the seconds passed.

Kasamatsu's body jolted, which made Midorima briefly lose his concentration.

The olive green light wavered for a moment.

"Aomine, hold him down," Midorima ordered, his eyes never leaving his hand.

 _Finally._ Aomine did as Midorima requested, and climbed the bed, occupying the area above Kasamatsu's head. He held the raven hair's arms down to keep the latter from moving.

 _Just a few more._ Midorima's green eyes slowly began to glow, particularly the area encircling his irises. "Purge," he whispered. Slowly, he lifted his left hand. Dark purplish liquid steadily got sucked out from the wound on Kasamatsu's thigh, formlessly floating within the olive green radiation of Midorima's palm. Midorima removed the cork of the small vial he had initially prepared using his right hand. He brought it over in front of him and poured the levitating bane inside. The light on his hand gradually disappeared as he closed the vial.

Aomine just stared at Midorima's work. It's never really tiring to watch the greenette perform his "healing ritual"– as Midorima prefers it to be called.

Again, the greenette placed his left hand on the wound, this time, hovering a few millimeters above it.

Kasamatsu's skin seemed to be returning back to its healthy color.

"Link," Midorima's voice contained its usual husk. This time, his hand exuded a pale lime green light. "Restore," he muttered. The lime green light began pulsating, and gradually shone brighter. His emerald irises were accentuated with the same glow.

Aomine could almost feel the warmth coming from the light.

A few seconds later, the light died down, until it completely disappeared.

Aomine just stared at Kasamatsu's thigh that was, now, clean of any injuries, as if the knight hadn't been wounded at all.

Midorima rummaged through his sack again and picked out a clean white cloth. He ripped it and took just enough to wrap the wound on Kasamatsu's back with. "Move him, Aomine," he instructed.

Aomine went back to the side of the bed and did as Midorima told him.

It was one of the very few times when Aomine doesn't mind being ordered by Midorima. The idea of complaining didn't even cross his mind.

Kasamatsu's face contorted in pain, at the sudden movement.

"Careful," Midorima reminded. He tore Kasamatsu's shirt to remove it from the way. He picked up the canister he took from his sack earlier, and twisted its cap open. He smeared the salve on the stab wound using his fingers. After that, he dressed the wound, securing it with a knot. It didn't take him a whole quarter on the clock to finish.

Aomine knew how Midorima was knowledgeable about those things. It was good that they have the greenette prince in their group.

The two let out a sigh at the same time.

Midorima wiped the sweat on his forehead using the back of his hand. He fetched his taping inside the sack and circled it around his left fingers.

"You're ability is impressive as always, Midorima," Aomine unconsciously commended.

"It doesn't feel like a praise when it comes from you," Midorima answered, still busy wrapping his fingers.

"Bastard," Aomine cursed with a grin. "Though, your ability's drawback is also unfair."

"I can only heal one injury from a person, once, on the day they are injured. Meaning, if I ever find you one day with lots of stab wounds after pissing Akashi off, there aren't any guarantee that you won't die," the greenette insouciantly replied, cleanly ripping the tape as he had completely wrapped his fingers back to its usual state.

Aomine settled for a glare, before his eyes widened when he remembered the two princes. "Ah–! That's right! Akashi and Tetsu!" Aomine blurted out, and promptly stood up from his position. "I almost forgot about them!"

"Now that you've mentioned it, what are they doing? Where are they?" Midorima asked, returning his things back inside his sack. He shook the now filled vial, the dark purple liquid inside mixing, and placed it inside a small wooden box where other vials of different sizes are also inside– some are empty and some are filled with liquids of different colors.

"They're talking about something, I think? Maybe I should call them out?" Aomine suggested.

"Yes, that would be agreeable. I'd rather hear what happened from the two of them, rather than from you," Midorima jeered, adjusting his glasses.

"Do you want to fucking die?" Aomine narrowed his eyes on the greenette teen.

"Hmph," Midorima gave a dismissive shrug at Aomine's response. "How about you calm yourself first? You've been acting out of your character since Akashi mentioned the Archduke's death."

Aomine furrowed his brows. He understood how he's been taking the matter too personally. It was understandable that he would react the way he did. However, it was embarrassing for a prince to let his feelings get the best of him. "…Fine," he grumbled and turned to his heel.

The room returned to being noiseless as Aomine left to check the two princes.

.

.

.

…Thus, bringing us back to the current situation.

"The two of them aren't done talking, yet," Aomine said as he followed Midorima inside the room, closing the door as he did so. "Hell, I don't want to interrupt them, and get burned by Akashi," he continued, waving his hands in front of him. _Definitely, no thanks._

Midorima paid no heed. "Whatever," he muttered, as he poured himself a glass of water from the pitcher on the circular table near one of the room's windows. "It's best if you take it easy and get some rest first. You aren't being yourself and that's… creepy," he replied as he drank from the glass. The greenette prince gazed outside the window.

It was ironic how the outside looked so calm, when all kinds of quandary have been disrupting the peace inside the castle. Truly, very ironic.

"What's this? You're worried about me now, Midorima?" Aomine leered at the greenette prince as he sat himself on his bed. Oh, how he missed the softness of his cocoon. It felt like he had been away from the bed for years. He thought as he made the bed creak once more.

Midorima made a choking sound. He pointed a look of disgust towards Aomine. "Your words made me almost empty my stomach," he spoke in distaste.

"…" Aomine also told himself the same as he closed his eyes and pursed his lips, the words he said replaying inside his head. "Yeah, me too," he answered. He let his concerns slip his mind, for now. He was tired both mentally and physically. His body really needs some rest, and he will do just that.

.

.

.

It was a few more minutes after that when, Akashi and Kuroko finally returned. Aomine was already lost in his own blissful dream. Kise and Murasakibara were still tossing around on their respective beds, without any hints of what had ensued that night– or predawn, rather. Midorima was left the only one to listen. Never did the greenette thought that he won't be able to return to his good night's sleep, for what he was about to hear wasn't a kind tale, but a terrible nightmare.

* * *

Akashi, Kuroko, and Midorima, didn't get the decent sleep they deserve after the crimson-haired prince told Midorima what happened. In the end, the three of them were left to converse with each other, and humor one another to lift up the tense atmosphere, despite how off-topic the subjects of their discussion got each time.

Somewhere along the line of their talk, Kuroko decided to show Midorima his ability– his reason being, just to kill more time, because they have been silent for about 10 minutes now. And, from the looks of it, nobody even has the qualms to start another empty topic.

"Midorima-kun, do you mind if I ask you something?" Kuroko spoke, wearing his usual expressionless face. Well, he was obviously already asking. "May I know what your lucky item for today is?"

Akashi's ears perked at Kuroko's question. His lips curled into a smile. He understood what Kuroko's words meant.

Midorima lifted his head, and stopped checking for Kasamatsu's pulse and temperature. He had been doing that for 10 minutes now. And, yes, he was pretending to be doing something relevant for 10 minutes now. "What for?" The greenette asked, his voice held a tone of uncertainty. He wasn't sure if Kuroko really did ask him that question. It was the first time someone became interested in this weird hobby of his, if others could call it that, and if the bluenette prince was really interested, in the first place.

"Just answer Tetsuya's question, Shintarou," Akashi spoke, his arms crossed, his head hanging low. On his face is a knowing smirk.

Midorima returned his eyes to the bluenette prince. "It's..." he trailed. He was still unsure about where their talk was going. He just continued with a confused look. "…a javelin."

Kuroko stood from his bed. He steadied himself, before breathing a long sigh. He closed his eyes and muttered in a very gentle voice. "Command." The tealette prince's body was slowly basked in soft, blue light, the faint glow accentuating his innocent features.

Midorima's eyes widened in shock, his attention completely immersed in the unbelievable display happening in front of him.

Akashi's smirk widened when he saw Midorima's reaction. He also had the same look, after all, just a few hours ago.

Kuroko put his hands together as he enunciated Midorima's answer to his question, "Javelin." He opened his eyes, only half-lidded, exhibiting the smallest hint of sky blue pools. Separating his hands, a white light appeared. And, as he pulled them apart, a metallic material emerged on its trail. A few moments later, the bluenette prince was now holding the metal-tipped spear weapon.

Midorima just continued staring, his eyes repeatedly blinking. It didn't even look like he had noticed that Kuroko was walking towards him with the javelin in his hands.

"Here, Midorima-kun," Kuroko spoke which made Midorima jolt backwards.

"Wha–" Midorima incompletely mumbled, when his mind finally registered Kuroko's presence. He cleared his throat, before pretending to adjust his glasses, his taped fingers visibly quivering. "I-It would considerably pacify my mind if you appear in a much normal manner, Kuroko," he stuttered.

"I did, though?" Kuroko answered, tilting his head sideways. "Midorima-kun is just too riveted that he didn't notice me approaching him," Kuroko continued as he presented the weapon to Midorima. "Here, please accept it."

Midorima heard Akashi's sharp intake of air. To which, his stomach silently twisted in diffidence.

With trembling hands, the greenette prince received the item offered to him. "There's no need for you to do that, for I am able to provide it by myself," he averted his gaze as he adjusted his spectacles once more.

That was a lie. The greenette prince wasn't able to do that. His lucky items for the past few days were easy to find. Today also, but having it is a different matter. He opted to ask Kise– yes, ask Kise Ryouta– for a javelin. One of Kaijou's knights may have it. It won't make any difference to borrow one for one day. Yes. He thought of borrowing one from the blonde prince. No matter how annoying that will become, he has no other choice. His luck is at stake.

"I'm… grateful," Midorima nodded his head once, shying it away, thereafter, to hide the forming blush on his cheeks. He was grateful, because he won't have to owe the blonde prince something. That's the very last thing on his bucket list. Heck, the mere thought of doing that makes the hair on his back stand.

As Kuroko was walking back to his bed, he felt his body sway. Losing his balance, he tried to reach to something for support, but his hand grasped nothing.

Akashi immediately noticed this, and ran towards the bluenette.

Good thing, the heterochromatic prince caught him, before he completely fell forward and hit his face on the floor. With his eyes closed, Kuroko quietly apologized. "I'm sorry, Akashi-kun. I'm not used to using my ability yet. Truthfully, I hardly use it, so twice is–"

"Sshhh…" Akashi cut Kuroko's words mid-sentence. "There's no need for you to explain, Tetsuya," he said in a soft, chiding tone, his fingers gliding against Kuroko's sky blue locks. The action was considerate and well meaning. "The night may have finally caught into you," he continued as he traced the bluenette's cheeks.

Midorima gawked at Akashi's actions. It was the very first time he had seen the heterochromatic prince become this affectionate with someone, except with Akashi's late mother. He quietly cleared his throat, and averted his gaze. He must be seeing things. Yeah, that must be it.

Kuroko just hummed in response. He might not have heard the redhead's words. He was too tired and his body just felt so heavy. He was still conscious, though. He can't bring himself to sleep no matter how many times he wills it, after everything that had happened.

Mayuzumi. Kagami. The Emperor. Him. Everything was beginning to connect, but there's still something missing, and, at the moment, he doesn't know what that is.

He felt himself got lifted. Before he knew it, his body was already lying back on his bed. He opened his eyes, and saw two familiar colors. "Thank you, Akashi-kun," he said, as he attempted to take his mind off things once more.

Akashi just nodded and returned to his own bed.

"To think, that Kuroko is a user of the sacred sound," Midorima voiced out, mainly, for Akashi to hear.

"Yes," Akashi curtly nodded. "I believe, he's the only one who has this kind of ability in the whole Teikou Empire."

Dubious if he should answer, Midorima brought his gaze to Akashi, then to Kuroko. "...Save for the late Emperor, that is."

Akashi's eyes narrowed, contemplating. _That's right. Save for the late Emperor._ He didn't tell Kuroko about it. He doesn't even know if the bluenette prince should know. _If Seirin's king knew that his son practices the sacred sound, he should have told him already._

However, from the looks of it, Kuroko has no idea.

* * *

Aomine grumbled in his sleep as he felt the warmth of the morning sun enter the room. He glared at the yellow light coming from the window and covered himself with a pillow, letting out a silent "Tch," before hiding himself under the blanket. He reluctantly peeked through the covers. The tanned prince abruptly sat up, when he noticed that he was the only one inside the room. He rubbed his eyes using the back of his hands to make sure if his vision was right.

Affirmative. Aomine was the only one inside the room.

 _Is it time for breakfast already?_ He hurriedly left the bed and scurried to change his clothes. He was preparing to get his sword, when he heard the door creak open. This immediately caught his attention. He almost jumped and prepared for an offensive stance. When he took notice of the yellow hair, he felt himself relax.

It was Kise, who was quietly peering through the small opening he had made.

"Aominecchi?" The blonde prince unsurely called out, his voice a careful whisper. "Ah– You're awake!" Kise, from the small careful movements he had just made, instantly reverted back to his usual vibrant self. "Akashicchi ordered us to not wake you up yet, because of… what happened. You look worn out in your sleep, you know?" Kise quietly said, worry masking his voice. "You even have your eyebrows knitted in your sleep," he continued, pointing in his own glabella, imitating the look Aomine had in his sleep. The blonde prince continued his jocose talks, even though what he has been talking about doesn't even make sense to Aomine.

 _Oh, god. How noisy._ Aomine thought with an internal sigh. Though, he felt Kise's presence to be sincerely comforting.

.

.

.

Just that is enough.

* * *

Earlier that day, Midorima also told Kise and Murasakibara about the encounter with the Shadow Clan.

Kise carped for not being woken up. He endlessly whined for being "neglected," and complained that he also wanted to show Kurokocchi his combating skills. This earned him another silent order of 48 hours of sword practice from Akashi.

Murasakiba's reaction was just as Akashi and everyone had expected. The purple-haired prince just continued eating, responding with "Eh's" and "Ah's" in between.

After Aomine had joined them, Akashi began the discussion for their next course of action. He explained how it would be best to continue their journey. He knew the Shadow Clan won't attack anymore– or better put, for the meantime. However, the fact that their stay in Kaijou had caused much discordance was, definitely, something to take into consideration. In simple words, they had caused enough trouble, and it would be disrespectful to advance their stay.

All of the princes, except for Kise had the same opinion. Well, technically, Kise also did agree, but he requested to remain for another day. For whatever reasons, the blonde prince didn't explicate further.

"Well… There's still something I need to do," Kise smiled, though, his voice sounded perturbed.

Akashi narrowed his eyes at Kise's response when he asked the blonde prince's reason. "One more day," Akashi announced. "We'll leave tomorrow morning. Is that enough for you, Ryouta?" He relaxed his back on the chair and crossed his arms.

Kise's eyes held a look of surprise when Akashi gave him permission. "Y-Yes! Thank you, Akashicchi!" He spiritedly nodded, fire burning in his eyes.

Nobody understood the blonde prince's actions. Akashi has a hint, but he knew it would be better for Kise to be the one to tell them. The fact that Kise has begun to open up more was enough.

Akashi stole a glance at the tealette prince who was looking at Kise with his doe eyes. The look on Kuroko's face sent a smile on Akashi's lips. _…And it's all thanks to you._

As they left the study, Kise pulled Kuroko by the wrist and asked him if he could walk beside him. "Nee, Kurokocchi, can I tell you something?" Kise's eyes were pointed forward as they walked.

"You're already talking to me, Kise-kun," Kuroko replied with an unreadable expression.

"Kurokocchi, so mean!" Kise faked a petulant reply, before grinning from ear to ear. "Kurokocchi," he began once again. "I… have decided to tell my father about my decision," he said, his topaz orbs meeting Kuroko's sky blue ones, before facing ahead once more, determination lighting up his eyes as he beamed.

Kuroko stared at the beautiful color. It was as if the fire in Kise's eyes was creating a path for them to walk on. "You… look better this way, Kise-kun," he answered with a small smile, his voice ever so gentle.

Kise felt himself relax as the soft timbre reached his ears. Kuroko's voice was very soothing. It felt as if a choir of angels were singing in a distance, in harmony with the chirping of birds and blooming of the flowers. It was hard to explain. He mustered everything he could to not glomp the adorable prince on his right, because Akashi is just a few feet away from them, and Kise still values his life. So, he just settled with repeatedly chanting "Kurokocchi's so cute!" inside his head like an interminable mantra.

"Yeah!" Kise's grin widened. "Thank you for giving me the courage, Kurokocchi," Kise halted from his steps, and took Kuroko's left hand with his right. He closed his eyes as he tightly held it. _Just like how Kurokocchi supported me, I will also do the same for him, no matter what the exchange may be. This, in my name, Kise Ryouta of Kaijou, and in my honor as a prince of the blessed empire of Teikou, I solemnly vow._ Kise inwardly swore. Truthfully, he never thought in his entire life that he would pledge his loyalty to someone. After all, he knew how self-centered he could be.

Kuroko blinked at Kise's strange actions, his sky blue irises held a look of curiosity. "…Kise-kun?"

Kise heard Kuroko's voice call out his name. With one last smile pulling at the corner of his lips, Kise finally let go. "Ah! It's nothing Kurokocchi!" Kise waved his hands, before hiding them behind him.

In front of them, Akashi, Aomine, Midorima, and Murasakibara, had also stopped walking and were watching the two of them with mixed reactions on their faces.

"Why, Ryouta, how truly bold of you, isn't it?" On Akashi's face was a black smirk. His eyes were like an inverted crescent.

For all Kise knows, Akashi must be formulating ways to kill him in secret, and in the most painful way possible. He shivered at the thought.

Aomine had his hands casually on the back of his head. He yawned once as he grumbled about Kise taking up their valuable time.

Midorima was muttering about something along the lines of "indecency" and "shamelessness" as he adjusted his glasses, holding a long spear-like weapon on his right hand. As to where the greenette pulled that out, Kise has no idea.

Murasakibara was continuously popping star-like confectioneries inside his mouth as he viewed them with dispassionate eyes.

Kise just smiled at Akashi's words and enthusiastically replied. "Yes~ssu!"

* * *

The main room of Kaijou's palace wasn't as elaborate as the one in Seirin. For one, the king and queen's throne were made of the rainbow stone with a deep blue fine cloth cushioning the even surface of the seats. The major decoration of the hall may be its intricately carved columns and walls. The carvings were a variety of smoothly curving motifs, with casual light blue stones embedded here and there, forming a pattern. Hanging on the ceiling was a massive coral chandelier, accentuated with the same precious blue brilliance. That's about all the salient ornaments the grand room has to offer.

"Rise," Kise Mizuto commanded. "How's Yukio's condition?" He asked, his voice and countenance stern.

"Yes," Kise Ryouta who was kneeling, with one knee propped, in front of the king and queen, stood up and looked at his father with the similar solemn look.

 _They were like two peas in a pod._ All the knights present thought in their minds.

"Midorimacchi has already treated him and removed the poison in his body. He was resting back at his quarters. Akari-onee-sama has been watching over him since then," The blonde prince answered. To tell you the truth, when he woke up and saw Kasamatsu's condition, he stood in front of the raven hair for complete 15 minutes to stare in disbelief. He can't believe that someone could implicate that much harm to the knight. Not to mention, the one who he holds in high regard. Just the thought of someone doing that made him grit his teeth in choler. Good thing, Akashi was present earlier, or else someone might have been the unwanted outlet of his seething rage.

"And the other princes?" The king pressed on.

"Fortunate as it may be, they weren't met with any harm, father," Ryouta smiled in relief. His expression still shadowed the unease he was feeling. Truthfully, when he had learned about the incident earlier, there were still remnants of worry left inside his heart. Now that he had voiced out his friends' safety, himself, it was as if the idea had also just sunk in him.

"Prince Kuroko Tetsuya included, I presume?" Kise Mizuto continued with one of his eyebrows arched.

"Kurokocchi's also doing well," the blonde prince's words came out with a tone of reassurance.

The king sighed and tiredly leaned back to his seat. "So, you've made the decision to continue with your travels, then?"

"Yes."

His Majesty dwelled on in silence at the present situation, for a few moments. He brought his authoritative gaze back to his successor and spoke. "Prince Ryouta, pass this message on the other princes. Kaijou will provide you full assistance as gratitude for protecting our country and for saving the life of one of my most trusted cavaliers."

"Yes," Ryouta pressed his feet together and straightly stood up. "Also, Akashicchi requested if we could use the Gate," he added with concealed elation.

The "Gate" the blonde prince was talking about was a portal that can send someone anywhere within the Teikou Empire. Simply put, it functions like a teleportation device. However, it has one setback, and that is the fact that it only has 90% success rate of transferring someone or something to the exact, pinpointed location.

The fact made Ryouta's eyes gleam in anticipation. One won't find the right way without getting lost, after all. Or so, he remembered Ruiko tell him before.

All the other countries in the Teikou Empire also have the same instrument, except for Seirin. Seirin's king's reason for not having one being: Life won't be interesting without adventures. Call it being selfish, but Kuroko's father was just the adventurer he is, and his countrymen couldn't even bother to try and convince the king regarding the benefits of having one… because they were also affected by the king's perspective of things. Talk about a troublesome country.

"And?" Mizuto urged his son to continue, if the latter has anything else to add.

"That's the only thing he asked for," Ryouta replied, an attractive smile gracing his handsome features.

The king nodded at this. "I will make preparations immediately. You may return to your chambers now," he gestured his hand, to which the knights made way and cleared the massive door's path. However, His Majesty raised an eyebrow when he noticed how his son still remained inside the great hall.

Ryouta closed his eyes and breathed deeply. _This is it. I… have to tell him_ _–_ He cut off his thoughts and inwardly shook his head. _I have to make him understand my reasons._ He tightly clenched his fists. He felt his heart pounding loudly inside his chest, both in nervousness and determination. _Ahh… To think that such a time will come. I thought I'd forever live in pretenses. But_ _–_ He felt his lips quiver as he swallowed. It took a few more seconds, before the next words came out of his mouth. "Father, may I, please, speak to you regarding a different matter?" His tone sounded formal and unyielding. It was the very first time he heard himself speak that way.

The king immediately understood the significance of the matter at hand, when he saw the look his son has. "But, of course. Go on," he dourly replied.

Ryouta glanced at the royal guards securing the place.

The king noticed this, and signaled his hand. The knights bowed as they received the unspoken order, before leaving the great hall, and closing all the entrances.

"Father," Ryouta looked straight ahead to the king's eyes and continued. "I will not coat my words," he felt his entire body tremble at the highly-regarded presence. To say that he was nervous would be an understatement. It felt as if he was finally speaking to the king and not to his father. It was truly nerve-wracking, to be honest. He had lost count of the number of times he had gulped to prepare his dry throat. _Ahh… I must be looking like an idiot right now. If Aominecchi sees me like this, he will surely laugh at me, until he can't breathe anymore. Maybe, Kurokocchi also will... Thinking about it, I guess, that isn't bad at all._  He breathed in once more. _To all the gods watching over Kaijou and the Teikou Empire, please guide me._ "I have decided to not succeed the throne," Ryouta's voice held a certain tenacity in it. It sounded distant even to his own ears.

This earned a silent gasp from the queen. The king's eyes also widened at Ryouta's sudden declaration. "What are you talking about? I'm afraid I might've heard you wrong, my dear son," the king sat up, an anxious smile on his face.

"It's exactly how the words meant," Ryouta could feel the droplets of sweat dribbling down his back. It was like the suffocating seconds being counted off, every time he felt the liquid slid down his skin. "I have no intention of–"

The king gritted his teeth, and roared out his next words. "Have you lost your mind, Ryouta!?" The queen also stood up and was trying to calm the infuriated king. "What kind of nonsense are you spouting about!?"

" _Nonsense?"_ Ryouta maintained his composure. He can't get swayed by the king's anger. It would only put him in a more desperate situation. What's more? His father might end this conversation, and brush it off as just his son's petty argument. He doesn't want that. "Father, more than sitting on top of the throne, I wanted to reach out not only to the people of Kaijou, but also to those outside," he strongly elucidated. "I know, my words may come off selfish to you, and it may even hurt you, but…" Ryouta clenched his fists even tighter. "I don't want to be tied to Kaijou because of my name. I want to pave a way using my own strength."

The king let out a silent gasp of surprise which his son didn't notice because of their distance from each other. The queen, however, did. "Ryouta, you've become disrespectful. Mizuki and I didn't raise you to become like this!"

"Dear…" The queen's voice softly cooed as she rubbed circles on the king's back.

"I'm not running away from my obligations, my king," Ryouta mannerly argued, his tone conciliating. The way he referred to his father sounded foreign to him. "I simply want to be free from these expectations everyone keeps on throwing me. What they wanted to see isn't the real me." _That's_ _right. I have turned into someone I don't know, and I didn't even realize that._ "They only accept the Kise Ryouta who they wanted to see, who they believed the person I am supposed to be. I don't want to be someone I am not!" His eyes began to tear up. _To think that voicing this out would feel this… pleasant. It felt as if a thorn was removed inside my chest._ He felt weak. He tried his best to blink away the tears which were about to fall from his eyes. _Not yet. At least, not until I can_ _–_

The king closed his eyes. "Do you think I'll simply just nod my head off and agree to this?" He reopened them, and sent an imperious look at Ryouta. "The future of Kaijou rests upon your shoulders, Ryouta. All the lives of the people also become your own blood."

Ryouta frowned, his body felt like it turned into stone. _Was it useless effort, after all? No_ – "That, I understand. My decision isn't solely for myself, but for my country. The past me wouldn't be able to say this," he trembled as he felt dejection creep up behind him. _Not yet_ _–_ "Kurokocchi was the one who taught me that there are many possibilities out there, and not just the one presented to us." _Please…_

Mizuto looked down at the blonde prince, his eyes were narrowed and his expression was dark. "I see. So, that prince is the one behind this, huh?"

Ryouta choked a breath. He has dragged Kuroko's name. "That's not it, father! This is how I felt all these years! Kurokocchi just helped me come into terms with my decision."

Silence.

"Father, for once, please, listen to me!" He inwardly cringed at how desperate his voice sounded.

Another silence.

The blonde prince gritted his teeth. His nails felt as if they have been buried in his palm that it would draw blood at any moment. Still, he stood firm, never giving up on his intentions. "This is my decision, and I won't back down," he swore, his topaz irises were so intense that it could send shivers down one's spine.

Not to the king, however.

The king turned, and sat back to his throne, before uttering a single word command. "Leave."

The queen also did the same, but she still held His Majesty's hand, stroking it to calm the latter down.

"Father–" Ryouta tried to object, but Mizuto cut him off at that.

"I said, leave," the king rested his chin at the back of his hand and sent his gaze sideways. His face expressed disapproval and disregard for the blonde prince's words as he squeezed his eyes shut.

The blonde prince's face held a look of utter shock and skepticism. With his tightly clenched fists loosening, Ryouta gave one last bow, before hurriedly leaving, his blonde fringes shadowing his expression. He bit his lower lip as he trudged out of the suffocating room.

.

.

.

.

.

From behind the blue drapes behind the throne, a shadowy figure smiled. Slowly walking to the light, a female with long blonde tresses and watery topaz eyes appeared. Her cheeks were dusted with pink, and her expression was thoughtful. Her flowy dress which was sea-blue in color suits her princess-like aura– royal and pristine.

"Father," Ruiko spoke, her voice was calm as the tranquil sea.

Mizuto heaved a tired sighed. His king-like aura was now completely gone. On his face was a sulky smile. "…He has changed."

"Yes," Ruiko lightly laughed, the sound was like a gentle melody. She will, honestly, miss the young Ryouta who was loquacious, the Ryouta who whines and complains all the time, not that he isn't now, but he did improve a bit.

Mizuto caressed the queen's hand. His smile was easing as he closed his eyes. "He has grown up to be such a fine man, hasn't he, Mizuki?"

In all actuality, Ruiko had already informed the king about the matter beforehand. His Majesty had the same reaction when the first princess declared that she wanted to succeed the throne.

The king demurred at, mainly, because of Kaijou's tradition. However…

The travels Ruiko had, for the past month, were meant for that purpose– to ask for the agreement of the other countries. Their opinions regarding the matter will be of help, in great lengths, for Kaijou's king to also come to a rightful decision.

In the end, His Majesty made a gamble. If Ryouta also voiced out his outlook, then he would accede. Never did he think that it will happen– and that it will happen this soon.

"Of course. He's your son, after all," the queen pleasantly chuckled.

"He is our son," Mizuto corrected with pursed lips. With another sigh, he rested his head on the throne's backrest, and closed his eyes. "It feels as if I'm marrying off my son. It's stressing. I must be growing old," he lamented as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers

"Though, I think you made Ryouta hate you, dear," the queen teased with a laugh.

"…"

"I agree, father. Ryouta might hate you now," Ruiko added with a fond chuckle.

The king incoherently grumbled as he reopened his eyes. He let another sigh escape his lips. Maybe, he did overdo it?

Yes, he did.

The throne room was filled with laughter, until the sound of heeled steps clacking against the stone floor toned it down.

In front of the royal family, stood their last member.

"Akari," the king identified.

Akari slowly lifted her face. Her mind was set on a single thing. She smiled. She has one last thing to do.

* * *

Kise plodded back to their quarters. His eyes were modestly downcast and were moist. He felt weary as he treaded in slow steps, his mind still caught up in his plea. _That… didn't go well as I had planned. Ahh... How am I going to tell Kurokocchi about this?_ He sobbed as he thought back. _Was it pointless, after all? Why am I so weak?_ Before he knew it, he was already outside their chambers. He hastily rubbed his eyes, erasing the evidence that he had cried, before opening the door. His thoughts were too unorganized that the idea of knocking first didn't cross his mind.

Kuroko, Akashi, Aomine, Midorima, and Murasakibara's eyes darted towards Kise's direction, their stance ready for assault, except for the tealette prince.

Kise backed down in surprise as he saw the hostility in their eyes. "W-Whoa– Everyone, it's me!" Kise panicked as he leaned his back to the door, instantaneously closing it.

"What the heck? It's just Kise," Aomine relaxed his form and scratched the back of his head.

"We thought you're the enemy Kise-chin. I was about to crush you~" Murasakibara impassively said.

"Didn't your parents teach you how to knock?" Midorima groused whilst pushing his spectacles with his taped fingers.

"Pfft– 'Midorimama,'" Aomine tittered, clutching his stomach.

Midorima's glasses dangerously glinted. His grip on his lucky item was clearly tightening.

 _Parents._ Kise's face immediately turned glum at the mention of the word.

This didn't escape the others' eyes.

Kuroko was the one who spoke up. "Kise-kun, is something the matter?" He was standing in front of Kise, his head lifted to meet the blonde prince's eyes.

"W-Whoa! Kurokocchi, don't scare me like that!" Kise screeched as he leapt backwards.

"It wasn't my intention, though?" Kuroko answered, cocking his head sideways.

Kuroko's adorable face made Kise lose all of his senses. He instantly forgot what he was doing, at that very moment. _Ah~ I don't care anymore!_ Kise glomped Kuroko, locking the tealette in a deathly embrace.

"Kise-kun, I can't breathe–" Kuroko said expressionlessly.

Suddenly, Kise found the sharp end of a sword pointed towards his glabella. His face instantly went as white as sheets when he saw the person standing behind Kuroko.

"Kise-kun?" Kuroko wondered, when he felt the blonde prince's body suddenly jump.

It was Akashi who was pointing his regal blade at Kise with a calm smile. _Let. Go_. The red-haired prince mouthed.

Kise gulped and repeatedly nodded. His back felt cold as he slowly retreated. He sighed as the warmth left him. _That was close._

Akashi cautiously sheathed his sword back, so that the teal-haired prince won't hear it. He mirrored Kise's sigh, after hearing the familiar click. "So, how did it go?" He asked with his usual expression.

"Father gave us permission to use the Gate. He will make the necessary preparations immediately–" Kise's sentence trailed as Akashi spoke.

"I didn't mean about that," Akashi knowingly closed his eyes and folded his arms.

"Eh?" Kise just stared, his mind not comprehending Akashi's words.

Kuroko was the one who made the redhead's ambiguousness clear. "Did you finally tell your father, Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked, his long eyelashes swiftly fluttering as he blinked.

 _Oh._ Kise paled as he realized what the question truly meant. He side-glanced, scratching his right cheek with an index finger, as he tried to form words to answer, but to no avail. His lips were stuck together.

"I'm assuming, it didn't go well?" Akashi opened his eyes, interrogating.

Kise's head hung low. It took a few more seconds, before the blonde prince muttered a reply. "Yes," his voice sounded so small, it didn't suit his energetic self. Not that he was, right now. He felt a warm touch lift his hand. He raised his head and saw Kuroko who was smiling back at him.

"Don't worry, Kise-kun," Kuroko's smooth voice sounded comforting to Kise's ears.

"The fact that you even tried was to be lauded," Midorima quietly said. "It's still stupid of you, though," he added with a silent huff.

"Eh?" Kise gaped at the greenette prince's words.

"D-Don't get the wrong idea, Kise! I was just stating that the fact that you spoke up to the king–" Midorima elaborated whilst adjusting his glasses, but got cut off when Murasakibara spoke.

"Mido-chin cares for you, Kise-chin. Mido-chin cares about everyone~" Murasakibara said in a lazy tone. The purple-haired prince was smiling, but to Midorima it looked as if the giant was taunting him.

"I don't! Refrain from suggesting such falsified truths, Murasakibara!" Midorima pointed his lucky item towards the uncaring purple-head, to which, the latter just impassively stared down.

"You still called it 'truth,' though," Aomine added with a victorious grin on his face.

Midorima flinched at the tanned prince's words. His hands were visibly quivering as he gripped his lucky item on his hand.

Akashi held his head on his palm, and sighed, not even bothering to watch the three's trifling dispute.

Kise's expression loosened. He felt the warm liquid form in his eyes again. He frowned as he tried to control his sniffles. _This is so stupid. Why do I feel so... happy?_ He slid his hand out of Kuroko's hold, and held the bluenette prince's, instead. All of a sudden, a wave of warmth came into contact with his head.

"You did your best," Aomine said as he ruffled Kise's blonde locks.

Kise's gasped as his eyes briefly widened at the low voice. He didn't need to raise his head to know who the person was. He just continued boring his gaze on the floor as he felt his face contort to that of a puling child. He sniveled. He didn't even care how he looked like at the time.

The other princes just kept quiet and listened to his complaints.

It was the first and last time that they would do that. They all made a silent agreement.

* * *

The "Portal Room," as Kise stupidly named it, was a place which held utmost secrecy. Only a few knows of its location, and how one can reach it.

A few minutes ago, two knights cladded in silver armor– Nakamura and Kobori, as Kise had introduced– fetched the princes from their room.

Akashi had ordered them the night before to pack up their belongings, so they can immediately leave after having their morning meal.

The trip to the king's study was quiet. Nobody dared to speak.

Kise was noticeably fidgeting as they walked, but the others just let him be. He needed time for himself.

When they arrived, the knights left the room, but Akashi knew that they were posted to guard outside.

King Mizuto, placed back his quill pen, and stood. He greeted the princes' presence with a curt smile. The king removed his cloak, and hung it on the backrest of the chair he was sitting on before. "Please, follow me," the king walked towards one of the massive bookcases inside the room.

The princes followed the track as they plowed towards the grand shelf.

The king raised his hand. His slightly wrinkled fingers traced along a path books. He appeared to be searching for something. His hand stopped just in front of a thick blue book. It has a white lettering on its spine where "7" is embroidered in white on the fabric cover. As for what it meant, nobody knows, except, maybe, the king himself. He pulled out the book, but it couldn't be completely removed from the shelf. It only stopped halfway.

Suddenly, loud, rumbling sounds filled the room, and the floor began to shake, as if an earthquake was approaching the study.

The princes watched distractedly as the shelf mechanically moved to the right, revealing a Stygian passageway. It was dark inside like the entrance of an unlit cave.

The king looked over the princes and nodded, before he began walking through the opening.

The princes followed. Akashi was, of course, the first to go inside. He was followed by Kuroko, then Kise, Aomine, and Midorima. Murasakibara was the last one to enter. The purple-haired prince had trouble doing so, because the height of the passageway was too short for him.

It was narrow inside as if only one person was meant to walk at a time. The path slowly widened as they walked deeper inside the passage. They walked for a few minutes, before the king stopped on his tracks. It was still dark, but there was a feeble light coming from down below. It was sufficient to make out the silhouetted balusters and their current location, which was overlooking the area underneath them, but wasn't enough to distinguish which path to take. However, it was better than having none. Within the secret passageway, there was a long, winding, spiral staircase which was leading downwards.

Kuroko peered over the balusters, squinting his eyes, as he surveyed the depth of the entire staircase. He couldn't see anything, except for the faint glimmer. Only a cold gust of wind was what his face received.

The king walked in slow movements, and led their descent to the staircase. Every time the king's foot hits the steps, a white-blue illumination lights up the corner of each step, as if guiding them down the stairs.

Kuroko, at first, thought that it would take them hours to reach the bottom. However, it only took them a mere 15 minutes. Precisely that long, or so– that was the seconds he had counted inside his head.

When they arrived at the bottom, the area became far larger than before. It was like an unoccupied room. The princes discerned that the pale light before was coming from the torches hanging on the stone walls. They also noted the immense carving on the floor. Though, one wouldn't easily notice that it was carved, because it was filled with a white hardened crystal.

Kuroko knew that it was once pulverized rainbow stone.

On the floor was an inscribed hexagram. Each pointed edge signifies a country in the Teikou Empire.

The king rigidly spoke. "Assent."

The white marking began to glow in different colors. From the top edge going right, the colors were red, purple, yellow, teal, green, and blue. The color of the circle, where the hexagram was inscribed, was indistinct and wavering, and there were cryptic markings inside.

Akashi walked inside the lit floor, grabbing Kuroko's hand as he made his way. The others followed behind, causing the king to let out a chortle.

 _He knew it too well._ The king thought to himself, shaking his head as he moved to his side and gave way.

Kise was the last one to step inside the carving. His head was hung low all the time. He still hasn't talked to his father, since yesterday, after the argument between them. He hasn't even looked at his father's face once, since they left their quarters. He wanted to, but he didn't have the strength to do so. He doesn't want to leave his country with a bitter taste lingering inside his mouth. He clenched his fists and remained silent, deliberating over what to do.

"You're all planning to visit Yosen next, aren't you?" The king spread his arms as he spoke.

"No," Akashi's commanding voice echoed throughout the secluded area. "Touou will be our next destination."

The others left the decision to Akashi, so they weren't the least bit fazed when he announced it.

"Touou? Isn't Yosen the closest one from here? Seirin being the other," the king arched an eyebrow. "May I know what your reason is for choosing Touou first?"

Touou was the far opposite of Kaijou, after all. Looking at the hexagram, the blue light was the exact opposite of the yellow light.

"I believe, we ought to settle some things on the arid oasis first," Akashi vaguely replied.

Aomine bored a glare to the blue illumination on the floor. _The bastard knows._

The king just sighed with a smile. "Forgive my mistake. Touou, it is then," the king began chanting, but it was inaudible to the princes. It was as if a barrier was muting down the king's voice. When it ended, he lowered his hand back to his sides, and stepped backwards.

The once differently colored brilliance slowly became a pulsing blue, enveloping the room in a blinding light.

The king, from outside the gleam, mouthed a few words. "Ryouta, I look forward to how magnificent you will become."

Kise gasped as he felt the familiar ache in his heart. He slowly lifted his head, on his face was an unreadable expression. He noticed his father who was wearing a smile, and was looking at him. His eyes flickered when he saw the king nod, and he understood what the gesture meant. He felt his eyes prickle as the tears began to form. He also nodded, resolutely slow, and forced himself to smile.

The king looked over to each prince, and spoke. "My dear princes, I hope you leave a vacant schedule for my lovely princess' crowning day in the future," he told them, but, of course, nobody heard– or so, he thought. His eyes briefly widened. He was taken aback when he read the red-haired prince's lips as the latter gave a reply.

_Of course._

The blue light shone even brighter, completely drowning the princes. They were now veiled from outside the symbol.

At that moment, Kise didn't stop the tears from flowing out of his eyes. He let them trickle. He constantly wiped them, breathily laughing at every drop. He grinned, as he spoke in his thought. _Thank you, father. I won't fail you._

"Kaijou hopes for the success of your journey," the king bade.

A few moments later, the radiance reached its peak. When the dazzling brilliance finally died down, it revealed nothing, and the symbol had reverted back to its white color.

The king had his head low as he stood alone with the transportation circle under his feet. A smile crossed his lips as a single droplet of liquid slid past his cheek, lingering on his chin, before it finally cascaded down the floor. He turned his back and went over the staircase. Every step he took, as he ascended it, reverberated within the soundless chamber.

Soon, the torches finally gained back the dominance to light the dark expanse.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Ugh– Hot~" Murasakibara sluggishly complained as he fanned his clothes for air. The purple-haired prince held a look of aversion as he pursed his lips. "I can't even eat my snacks~"

Midorima was the one who grumbled next. He was holding the shaft of an arrow in his hand. A closer look and one will notice that his palm was also profusely sweating. "I really hate this place," he proceeded to adjust his spectacles, a droplet of sweat dribbling down his temple.

"Do we really have to go here?" Kise whined, following the pattern. He was supporting his entire body as he dramatically dropped on all fours, gasping for air like a fish that was taken out of water. His face was also wet with his own sweat. He appeared to be glimmering under the blinding sunlight, because of the blonde color of his hair.

Aomine clicked his tongue and debated. "Bastards, watch your mouths. You're at my territory," he admonished with a scowl.

"Hmph. Useless portal. We didn't even arrive at the exact location," Midorima huffed as he fixed his glasses once more.

"Wahhh! Midorimacchi's so mean!" Kise abruptly stood up and sent a pout at Midorima. "It's a good thing that we used it! Unless, Midorimacchi wants to travel for months? Do you not want to see Takaocchi–"

Midorima promptly clamped Kise's mouth with his taped fingers. His cheeks were dusted with pink. If it was caused by the hot weather or not– Well, it isn't.

Kise continued incoherently mumbling something, despite having his mouth covered.

Kuroko cocked his head to the side, wondering about the name Kise just mentioned. _"Takaocchi?"_

"Stop this at once, or I'll leave you two here as live feed for sandworms," Akashi chastised as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Just… this once, I agree with Ryouta."

Kise's eyes flashed at Akashi's words. "See!?" He crossed his arms as he triumphantly looked at Midorima.

Midorima just sighed as he inwardly mocked. _Idiots will always be idiots._

"In any case, it's a good thing that we left Kaijou early. From the height of the sun on the sky, I'm guessing it's about noontime," Akashi said, narrowing his eyes on the bright sky.

Curse the scorching sunlight for looking down at him.

"Yeah. There's about 3-hour difference between Touou and Kaijou," Aomine was the one who answered.

Kuroko turned to Aomine. He understood how Aomine knows his own country more than anyone else present.

"Well, then, Daiki, why don't you lead the–" Akashi ordered, but was cut off, when a thunderous rumbling sound resonated a few meters below them.

They watched the area where the sand was beginning to part and was slowly caving in.

Kise visibly paled, his mouth gaping open and close.

Midorima stood shell-shocked, and so did Murasakibara.

"Shit," Aomine cursed under his breath.

Aomine's profanity served as their wake-up call.

They all bolted away from their location. However, the thundering noise and the shaking ground persisted. Their pace hastened as they heard the sound approach closer… and closer.

Kuroko didn't understand his companions' reactions. He just felt a hand grab his wrist, and, before he knew it, he was already running after them. His eyes trailed from the hand to his wrist, up to the other's arm, then to the crimson hair.

It was Akashi.

Suddenly, a colossal creature appeared before them. It was mammoth-sized, and the fact that it was already hovering above them, in an instant, took them off guard.

"W-Waaaaahhhhhh! A-Aominecchi k-kill it!" Kise scampered off as he hid behind the tanned prince. He pressed his hands on Aomine's shoulders, sending half of his weight to the poor prince.

"Hey– Dammit, Kise, get off! You're heavy!" Aomine cursed in panic as he tried to jerk Kise's hands away from his shoulders.

The cylindrical worm-like creature revealed its crystalline teeth as it bent its elastic body. It was about to jump at them, head– mouth first.

They were a hair's breadth away, when the beast dived down back to the sand. They had been blown away by the impact the creature caused, but they immediately stood up and resumed their escape. _There's no time to dawdle about._ The six princes darted in hurry.

"Oh my god, don't eat me, please!" Kise was now piggybacking on Aomine, his face in horror as he incessantly prayed for his life. He completely succeeded in clambering on the tanned prince's back, after the creature dived back to the sand.

Midorima was mumbling something about Touou being a cursed country, and how he should have requested a larger arrow from the knight who picked them up earlier. Nakamura, was it? His arrow was right in front of him. His lucky item comes first, before his life, after all.

Murasakibara also held a look of distress which, definitely, didn't fit his gigantic appearance. Well, the sandworm chasing after them was far larger than him, so it was to be expected.

Akashi was behind the four princes with Kuroko tailing him. He was pulling the bluenette prince before, but when the sand began dancing around them after the impact, he lost grip of the other's wrist. Kise also suddenly jumped between him and Kuroko, when he was about to grab the other again, and climbed behind Aomine, which rendered him still. _I'll be sure to exact the right punishment to you two._ "Daiki… Make it disappear or you'll be the one who will permanently disappear in this world," Akashi commanded– more like, threatened. Yes. Akashi threatened.

Aomine looked back in alarm, his hands unconsciously supporting the blonde prince on his back. "Why the fuck are you all putting the blame on me!?" Kise's weight was almost non-existent to his back, because of the adrenaline coursing through him. "I wasn't the one who summoned it, so I can't make it disappear!" He exclaimed the obvious fact. Yes. He can't unsummon it, because he wasn't the one who called it out.

Akashi's brows knitted as he sent the creature a look of hostility. _So much for your stalwart ability._

They weren't even sure if it was summoned by someone, or if it was corybantic. If it was the latter, then Aomine can probably seal it, but there are necessary measures which will be needed to be prepared first– like securing an authorized permission from Touou to be able to perform the ceremony. One may think that Touou is a blithe country. It is, but, more than anything else, Touou reveres life, including those of the creatures of the sand.

Everyone knew this fact, except for Kuroko, but they needed someone to be the scapegoat. The very fact that Aomine can't make the creature disappear is very alarming. There's also the fact that they can't just slay it.

"You're ability is so useless, Mine-chin~" Murasakibara growled under his breath.

"Fuck you!" Aomine let out an expletive as he scowled at the purple-haired prince.

Kise looked back, and saw that the sandworm was catching up to them. He immediately regretted doing that. Wrong move. It only made him panic even more. "W-Whoaaa! Aominecchi, hurry!" He tightly gripped Aomine's navy locks, as he endlessly shrieked.

"O-Oww, Kise. Stop that or I'll let go of you!" Aomine blackmailed, but, of course, he won't do that.

Akashi was quickly formulating plans inside his head. However, every time, it would terminate in a dead end. He was too focused that he didn't notice the tealette who was falling behind the group.

Kuroko tried his best to catch up, but it was just hopeless. He wasn't proud of his physical strength to boot. He can't even remember the last time he used his body for straining physical activities like this. Even the very idea of performing them was taxing, but he can't stop, unless he wants to be the sandworm's fodder. All the running was about to make him vomit the contents of his stomach. He doesn't have the stamina to do such a tedious task. No. He was just too weak.

They were running in trepidation away from the monstrous creature that they didn't notice the portion of the dune that was beginning to cave in again.

The loud screeching noise took Akashi out of his concentration. He glared when the annoying sound invaded his ears, and that was when he became aware. He felt a tinge of pain sting his left eye, for a split second, as it glinted under the scorching sunlight. He immediately stopped in his tracks, his face scrunching from the familiar strangling sensation.

From the corner of the redhead's eyes, he watched how the cursed being was approaching Kuroko from above.

Akashi slowly looked behind as the scene registered inside his head. _How the hell_ _–_ He felt his stomach twist, when he saw the gasping bluenette who was meters away from them. "Tetsuya!" He shouted, and immediately ran back to save the bluenette. He muttered under his breath. _I don't care if this will kill you or not_ _–_ "Raze," the circles of his heterochromatic irises glowed. He inwardly cursed, his eyes widening as the creature, without warning, sprung out of the sand, disrupting the flawless dunes. _Shit, it won't reach on time!_

The terrestrial annelid's entire body was hundreds of feet in length. Its mouth was wide open as it attempted to dive back down. Its gaping mouth was pointed towards the vulnerable tealette.

The other princes also halted on their tracks when they heard Akashi shout. All pairs of their eyes widened in dread.

"Holy shit–! Tetsu!" Aomine roared.

The sandworm was now hovering above the defenseless prince. Its crystalline teeth had never looked terrifying. Not, until now.

Suddenly, Kuroko felt his legs weaken. He gasped as he saw the black writings which crept up to his skin. His lower limbs felt like lead. He bit his lip as he struggled to free himself. It was as if his feet were cemented into the sand, but he knew that wasn't possible. He doesn't understand what was happening, but if he had been rendered immobile, then there was only one thing he could do. "Command–"

"Tetsu!"

"Kurokocchi!"

"Kuroko!"

"Kuro-chin!"

.

.

.

"Tetsuya!"

Kuroko forcibly closed his eyes, and braced himself for the impending collision. The last thing he remembered was the beautiful cardinal color– Akashi who appeared to be running towards him– and the mystifying smell of cinnamon. _That kind of face doesn't suit Akashi-kun, at all._ He reached out his right hand as he felt the surface underneath him cave in at the approaching impact. He mumbled a few words.

Before long, the creature dived down back to the sand, leaving a depthless hole as its only remnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! My very first 11k! Hahahaha!
> 
> When I first thought of this AU, the next thing that came to my mind was a scene on the desert where Kuroko gets swallowed by a sandworm. I wasn't sure at first which kingdom to put in the desert, but, soon, an image flashed inside my head. It was a picture of Aomine wearing an emir's clothes, and god those abs… _*fantasizes for 5 minutes*_ Lmao I'm serious. After the curse, it was the next thing that came to my mind. I don't know how I thought of that. lol So, I was pretty excited when I wrote the last part. XD I truly hope you like this chapter!
> 
> I'm not yet sure about how the schedule of my updates will go. Our classes will begin this June, and, just like what I've mentioned before, this coming academic year will be the beginning of my thesis year, so I will be very busy. I will still try to update as much as I can. I love writing more than I love my course! lol
> 
> [Conscience: Then, why did you take up that course? ಠ_ಠ
> 
> Me: ...Because the course I wanted isn't available here, obviously. ಠ_ಠ]
> 
> Thank you for all the hits, comments, kudos, and bookmarks! Please, also check out my other ongoing fic: **Yellow Diamonds**!
> 
> Till the next update!


	10. Coequal Bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Kuroko missing, the princes were at a loss about their next course of action. However, in exchange for the temporary absence of the tealette, a new ally joins the group. Will this addition lead them to find Kuroko? Or will this just make things more complicated?
> 
> _Everything comes in pairs, and there's always an equivalent exchange for something._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I said that I would update this last week. The last two weeks had been hell for me. I'm so sorry. T-T Anyway, here it is!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei owns it. The only thing I own is this story.
> 
>  **Warning:** Grammatical errors, limited vocabulary, unbetaed. I apologize for all the mistakes. :3

The highly-esteemed kingdom of Touou was located on the northwestern part of the Teikou Empire. Little–almost close to none–precipitation occurs throughout the year in the undivided expanse of the barren domain. Living conditions for all the biotic life forms are harsh and pernicious. The land surface was arid, and the lack of vegetation was evident in the sandy terrain.

The severe condition of the environment was one of the reasons why the kingdom practices the art of summoning–or in acknowledged mystic terms: the Art of Invocation. Be it floras or faunas, the people of Touou make use of the ability to conjure them up.

Unlike the sacred sound, evocation–the general name for the mastery–can only call forth those that have life. The ability also has its own setbacks and those are: first, one can't summon a beast without having formed a contract with them beforehand, and the summoner also can't simply just unsummon them if the beast doesn't "belong" to them; second, is that the stronger the being to be called forth is, the more life energy it requires from the summoner. Even though life energy replenishes by the end of the day, the process still takes a toll on the body of the ability-user.

One time, there was a need to call forth a heavenly being. Deities are the strongest being a summoner can evoke. After the Holy War ended, just like the aftermath of any other warfare among countries, massive losses–be it life or property–were the unpleasant outcome. Death. Sorrow. Deprivation. The lands became lifeless, and food and water became scarce throughout the region.

The king during that time decided to resort to the only measure they could think of to put an end to the persisting deaths. He and his loyal aides and subjects came to a resolution–to evoke the water deity watching over the land of Touou.

The plan ended up successfully. The remaining fields were showered with water, and drought was prevented for long years. The remaining rivers were also blessed with clean, potable water.

It was unfortunate however, that just like anything else there will always be an equivalent exchange for something. The royal family's lives were taken as payment.

For many years, the country advanced without a steady ruler. That was until the people decided to elect a new leader. Thus, began the rule of a new regnant. This was what had been written in the told history of the country.

The tanned prince, Aomine Daiki, supposedly, was the next in line to reign over the entire kingdom. He was the heir apparent–the only remaining kin of the late king of Touou. However, atrocious as it may sound, his birthright was being questioned by many. There were complexities, and his heritage was filled with doubts. Be that as it may, his crowning ceremony in the future had already been decided, and the ones who were responsible for the decision had deemed him worthy–to the doom of those who kept on opposing his legitimacy. But, not until he has reached the proper age will the coronation rite take place.

At present, Touou was being governed by the empire's archduke as a temporary ruler. He was elected by the kings to take the role.*

However, that doesn't seem to be the case, now.

The receiving hall of Touou's castle might be considered as the grandest and most elaborate in the whole Teikou empire. The walls were donned with magnificent mosaic tiles, forming distinct patterns, telling the story of the kingdom's beginning up to its present ruling. The ceilings were vaulted, and were sculpted with intricate bas-reliefs of all the powerful beings Touou's summoners has conjured.

When viewed from the outside, the façade may appear colorless and unimpressive, because of the recurring adobe which made up most of the walls–including the tall strongholds surrounding the entire country. Dull as its exteriors might appear, the interiors were the complete opposite of the façade. Elaborate, in all actuality, might be an understatement–for the lack of better word. Its complexity in the design created a sense of superiority among the other kingdoms. One can surmise the evocative history of the country. From the golden domes of the palace to the arches and vaulted halls to the woven ornaments and embroideries adorning the houses of those without rank–everything was done painstakingly that one would wonder how the people were able to finish them and where they got the effort to complete the composite designs.

Inside the receiving hall of the kingdom, a massive round table was situated right in the middle. A detailed woven pattern was covering the floor like an ornate carpet out of a foregone fairytale. Hanging on the walls, also, were complementing patterns. The table was topped with a thin fabric that was knitted with a thread design. The legs of the table were carved with a flora motif, so were the ligneous chairs' backrests, legs, and armrests. The seats' soft cushions were also twined with the similar woven design.

Around the table, the five princes were seated. All of them were dumbstruck with alarm, and were at lost about what to say–almost in a catatonic state, but not certainly so.

Kuroko, being the only prince of Seirin to take the throne in the future, may not be the expressive talker he should be, but his momentous presence was what joined the six of them together in their journey. Now that he was gone… or "missing," rather–which might be the better word to describe his absence–the five princes were at a loss for words and actions. They have been rendered incapable and a complete mess about what to do.

Aomine was casually resting his right elbow on the chair's armrest. His jaw was atop his curled fist as his navy eyes travelled to one of the room's mashrabiyas. He was inwardly blaming himself for being useless. He was a summoner. He is a summoner. It was the only thing he was capable of which was daresay of use to them, yet, when it came to the most important of times, he was… useless. Truthfully speaking, Aomine was the strongest summoner in Touou, so being unable to use his ability caused him to feel nothing but pitiable rue for himself. His ego deflated, all he could think about was what could have happened if he acted not with his head, but with his heart earlier. Will things not turn out the way they are now?

Kise was hunched over the table with both of his palms covering his face. The blonde prince appeared to be crying as occasional sobs were escaping his dry lips. Underneath his palms, he was nibbling on his lower lip–so hard that it almost bled without his knowledge. The slight twinge had left his senses. He couldn't care about that. Not with their current situation. His thoughts were circling on the tealette prince, and how he acted like a coward earlier–a coward like how he always was. After promising Kuroko that he'd protect him, what did he actually do? Now, he has no idea at all on what he would do if they don't find the bluenette prince soon.

Midorima appeared to be uncaring, but his eyebrows were, evidently, more knitted than usual. His hold on his lucky item was so stiff that Murasakibara, who was sitting to his immediate right, wondered if it'd break at any moment. Midorima felt completely pathetic. He knew it was either Kise's or Aomine's character to feel that way, but amongst the five of them, he was the one with the least battling experience. His ability was focused on healing, and healers may have been combatants, but they weren't strong enough to fight for others… or for themselves. The least he could do is make sure that everyone will have the smallest of injuries after the battle.

Murasakibara has his arms crossed over the table as his head rested on top of them. The purple-haired prince was intently staring at Midorima's arrow. He might appear emotionless and lazy, but Murasakibara was good at detecting lingering presences. There was something wrong with the greenette prince's lucky item, but he has no idea what it was. He was too lethargic to think about it, and the fact that the tealette prince was missing also caused his brain to use up more of his energy than usual. He couldn't even eat his snacks, because the taste, oddly enough, doesn't sit well in his tongue. Strange as it may sound, Murasakibara was worried for Kuroko's well-being. He still hardly has any interaction with the tealette prince, unlike the others, so why was it that he was feeling uneasy. He hated the fact that he couldn't even eat normally. Murasakibara just continued frowning at the metal tip of Midorima's lucky item.

Akashi has his fingers entwined as he rested his elbows atop the wooden table. His eyes were hidden behind his laced fingers, and he was constantly sighing. The bluenette prince's face just wouldn't leave his mind. He knew it was partly his fault for letting go of the clueless bluenette, but he doesn't want to wallow in self-pity. Not right now. He wanted to formulate a plan, so they could rescue Kuroko, but, just like before, nothing would come up which was very unlikely of him. Heck, the very way he was acting was totally out of his character. He felt… weak… and incompetent. He knew he wasn't, but, with the way things are, he just couldn't brush off the harrowing fact. The scene when Kuroko was about to get swallowed by the cursed creature was looped inside his head in a continuous replay. Akashi was wondering why the bluenette didn't run away. He saw how Kuroko struggled to move his feet as if something was stopping his movements. _Don't tell me…_ _he can't move? Was it because of the shock? But, shouldn't it cause adrenalines to rush to his limbs, instead, like how it was with Aomine? Or how it was with the rest of us?_ He pondered over, his eyebrows furrowed as he dropped his gaze to the wooden surface of the table. _Was it really possible that he can't move, after all?_ Akashi continued recalling the events. Akashi remembered seeing the bluenette mutter a single word, but he wasn't sure if Kuroko did use his ability. _For what?_ If Kuroko did, Akashi thought he might have done it to protect himself from the impact. He felt a bit glad, because if Kuroko did, then there was a possibility that he was still somewhere out there, in the deepest parts of the dunes. He _is_ out there. However, the next things that Kuroko did were what he didn't understand.

Kuroko reached his left hand, his index finger pointing towards something–something in Akashi's direction.

Akashi has no ideas what–or who exactly Kuroko had pointed his finger on. He wasn't sure if it was him or someone else among them. But, again, for what reason? He didn't understand the bluenette, at all. He watched him mouth a few words, but he didn't catch up the first word. The sand violently raging around them made it too hard for him to see. He tried his best to focus his eyes on Kuroko's mouth, and it was a good idea, because, this time, he successfully read the other's lips.

" _Please, find me, Akashi-kun. I'm sorry."_

That was the last thing Akashi saw, before Kuroko disappeared as the sandworm dived down back to the sand with the tealette prince in its custody. Again, for what? Why did Kuroko say that? They have no idea how to find him. The very fact that he couldn't understand took a great toll on the heterochromatic prince's mind. It was the very first time in his entire existence that he had felt this way. It was funny how Kuroko could make him feel like this, when they didn't even know each other that well yet. He may have known Kuroko from way back, but it was only him–his childish cogitation about wanting to meet the cursed prince. That was about everything. They did talk these past few days, but that was the best of their interactions, as far as Akashi could remember.

Kuroko's words just made Akashi's theory waver. What if Kuroko did something else, and forgot to use his own ability on himself? What if the fall broke his bones? Akashi doesn't want to believe that Kuroko was dead. He knew the other isn't. He _isn't_. He couldn't be. He shouldn't be. They will find him. And, when they do, he won't let the bluenette out of his sight anymore. He'll make sure that he's always beside him to prevent incidents like this from happening again. He can't let something like this happen for a second time. He will do everything in his power to protect Kuroko. After all, he is…

Akashi isn't one to break his promise.

All of a sudden, a loud knocking sound invaded the room.

Entering, a female with pink hair tied in a bundle on top of her head which was secured by a golden headdress, hurled the large wooden doors open. The lower half of her pale face was covered with a see-through veil, plum rose in color, secured with a knot behind her head. Her entire outfit appeared to be in a complete set–the top was a darker shade, cropped, puffed on the shoulders, and the sleeves were free and long and were of the same fabric as the ones covering her face; from her lower chest down to her waist, the same transparent cloth covering her face connected the upper layer of her attire to her skirt, revealing her belly-button which has a golden trinket with a minuscule sapphire gem embedded on it to its left side; and the bottom part consisted of a long skirt, of same color as the upper layer of her top, which has intricate prints on its end, and was laced with the same thin fabric around her waist. Her shoes were flat and pointed on the ends. A set of golden jewelries were also dangling on her neck, wrists, and ears.

A male with light brown hair was standing behind the woman, the latter's head hung low as if in the presence of someone in higher position than him. Maybe, he truly was. He was wearing a pair of cream-colored trousers, which were baggy on the ends, and a mahogany long-sleeved top with a light brown vest on top of it.

The woman came running towards Aomine's direction, the very moment she spotted him, her salmon eyes sparkling in glee. "Aomine-kun!" She cheerfully called out. However, the tanned prince's inattentiveness made her stop halfway from greeting him. Frowning, she looked over the other princes, regarding each of their expressions with perceptive eyes. One of her finely lined eyebrows rose ever so slightly, when she noticed the bizarre way the others were acting. "Everyone?" She curiously muttered. "Akashi-kun?"

Akashi didn't reply. He closed his eyes as if deep in his thoughts. He was.

With a silent huff, a tick of vein popped on top of the pinknette's head. Above anything else, she doesn't like being ignored. She stomped her right foot once, her flat shoes grazing the matted floor, and pointed her right index finger upward. "Call!" She loudly spoke, her voice firm yet mellow.

The five princes jolted from their respective seats, after hearing the loud voice.

The brunette man immediately ran out of the room, and hid himself behind the doorway. He peered behind the wall, mouthing a series of apologies for who knows what reason.

"Screeching serpent, Lilith!" The pink-haired lady shouted with a proud smile gracing her lips. Her rosy cheeks were distinct behind the see-through fabric, flawlessly accentuating her youthful feminine features. Soft yellow light slowly snaked down to her arm–from the tip of her finger–and a summoning emblem, glowing in the lightest of pink, traced itself beneath her feet.

The chair Aomine had been sitting on fell backwards as he stumbled to stand up, hitting his rear on its backrest as he fell. "Shit! Satsuki, what are you–" Aomine pointed his right index and middle fingers toward the pinknette, and howled a single word. "Nil!"

Suddenly, a breaking sound, like a glass shattering to a thousand pieces, resounded.

The luminance radiating from the pinknette disappeared in an instant, like the swift passing of a gust of wind. Her face was in shock in the slightest of seconds. She sent a pout of disapproval to the tanned prince. Both of her hands were akimbo as she did so. "Aomine-kun, you cheater!" She inveighed.

"'Cheater!?' You almost killed us with that… demented beast of yours, you deranged woman!" Aomine brushed his trousers as he clomped towards the pinknette. He looked down at the woman, hovering his tall figure over her.

"I have a name, and it's Momoi Satsuki!" She stepped hard on the tanned prince's left foot, which earned her a yelp from the latter. _Serves you right!_ She inwardly cheered. "Also, my Lilith isn't a demented beast, Ahomine-kun!" She huffed, her lips pressed together. "It's all your fault for snubbing my presence. Oh, the 'gentleman' you princes are!" She turned as she exaggeratedly flipped her right hand.

Momoi is Aomine's childhood friend. She is one of Touou's most regarded and most valued scholars, despite still being inexperienced in the sacred arts compared to the superior practitioners of evocation. Her studies are mainly focused on the history encompassing mythical creatures.

Kise also came forward, lively greeting the pinknette, though, worries clearly still remained in his face. "Momoicchi, it has been a while!" He exclaimed, giving Momoi a sincere hug.

"Yeah, it definitely is, Ki-chan!" Momoi returned the gesture, but appeared to be concerned as she separated herself from the blonde prince. "Is something the matter? Why are you all–"

"It's nice to see you again, Satsuki," Akashi said, walking towards the three.

"It truly is, Akashi-kun," Momoi nodded once, flinching just the slightest bit, when she heard Akashi's voice. Biting her lip, because she wasn't sure if she should pry, she carefully asked. "However, may I know what's wrong with everyone? I didn't mean to intrude, but–"

The incomplete question caused Kise's eyes to water. "Momoicchi…" He sniffled. "K-Kurokocchi… He's–"

"Kurokocchi?" Momoi asked. She immediately knew it was a person's name with the way Kise said the word. She knew how the blonde prince has the tendency to add "–cchi" when addressing someone he respects.

A sigh left Akashi's lips, when he saw Kise's patent breakdown. He turned his gaze sideways. He couldn't spare Kise another glance or he would get affected. He couldn't. "Kuroko Tetsuya," he answered.

 _Kuroko Tetsuya?_ The name sounded familiar, Momoi thought. She wondered where she had heard the name before. It didn't take her a moment to recall. "Kuroko Tetsuya? Y-You mean, Seirin's prince!?" Her eyes were wide as he looked at Akashi for confirmation.

Akashi responded with another sigh.

"He's here?" Momoi's eyes darted to all corners of the room. "Aomine-kun, where is he? I want to meet him!" She excitedly beamed, causing her childhood friend to click his tongue. "Aomine-kun!" She repeated, tapping her foot when Aomine didn't give a reply.

"God, shut up, Satsuki. You're annoying!" Aomine grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "He obviously isn't here," he added, scrunching his face.

The atmosphere turned cold the moment Aomine stated the dreadful fact.

Midorima stood up from his seat. Adjusting his glasses, he let out a deep breath, before he made up the decision to enlighten Momoi about the situation. "We had an… accident on our way here–to this cursed country," he said. The last part, he added quietly.

Aomine might've only heard the last four words as he shouted an "Oi!" to Midorima as a sign of disinclination.

"Accident? What happened? Is he hurt?" Momoi asked. Despite what Midorima had said, it still wasn't clear to her what had happened.

"Momoi," Akashi began. He wasn't looking at any of them. His heterochromatic eyes appeared to be scrutinizing the woven patterns hanging on one of the walls. "We were attacked by a… creature, and it took Tetsuya away."

Kise wiped his eyes using the back of his hand. He leveled his gaze with Momoi's, his eyes reddish because of tears. As if giving light to Akashi's ambiguous reply, he spoke. "Momoicchi… Kurokocchi was eaten by a sandworm!" His words came like a wail.

Momoi's eyes slowly widened at the revelation. "Ehhhh!?" It took her a while to process the information, and she, truthfully, wasn't sure if she heard Kise correctly. "Eaten? By a sandworm!? S-Seirin's prince was!?" She gave the blonde prince a look of disbelief.

Kise nodded.

Momoi turned to Aomine, her face paling as she asked. "Aomine-kun, w-what did you do? Don't tell me you just stood there like an idiot, and let it happen!?"

Aomine scowled at the pinknette. "As if I can do anything about it. You know that I can't just unsummon the bastard, least of all seal it!" He grumbled.

Momoi also realized the despairing reality. _Ah!_ _That's right! A contract. There should be a contract between the two, first!_ Her jaw tightened as she inwardly told herself. She placed her hands on her mouth, and spoke in a low, trembling voice, that it was almost inaudible. "Oh, deities of the sand, d-don't tell me h-he's dead?"

"No, Satsuki. Tetsuya isn't dead yet. We're going to find him at all costs," Akashi said, his gaze hardening at the pinknette.

Momoi shuddered at Akashi's cold voice. "B-But…" She mumbled. She knew, based on her studies, that sandworms were _friendly_ creatures. Okay, maybe there was something wrong with her definition of the word "friendly." But, they weren't so ruthless that they would just take a living being–what more, a human–as food. Not to mention, without going back for the remaining "supplies." As far as she knew, sandworms' natural preys are the insects living in the sand and not humans–never humans. Not that they don't actually eat humans, they aren't just to their liking. But, there are times when push comes to shove, and they are left with no other means but to resort to that–human consumption. Literally. However, there haven't been any reports about the scantiness of their viands. So, how come?

"Do you have any idea how to and where we can find him, Akashi?" Aomine asked, his navy eyes searching Akashi's heterochromatic ones for answers. Not that he believed Akashi even has an answer. If he did, he should have already told them.

"Do I look like I know, Daiki?" was Akashi's reply. He was clearly holding unto the end of his patience stick. For all he knew, he would soon set the entire country ablaze, if that was the only thing he could do to find Kuroko.

Just as he had expected, Akashi doesn't have any plans. And it was strange, he thought. "Well, shit." Aomine slightly blanched.

"Ow–" A pained voice cut through the heated conversation.

Momoi could only heave a sigh of relief. She was worried that Touou will indeed end up in tatters, if someone–or something–didn't get between the two.

Murasakibara tilted his head to the side. His eyes, just like always, were half-lidded as he curiously asked, his index finger on his chin. "What's wrong, Mido-chin?"

"The arrow… It just suddenly got hot," Midorima answered, his lucky item oddly lying before him, on the table. It was odd because, as we all knew, he wasn't one to just leave it someplace unprotected.

"M-Midorimacchi, y-your lucky item…" Kise stammered. "It's glowing!" He shrieked as he pointed towards the arrow.

Akashi let out a small guttural sound. "Pray tell you aren't doing this to direct the conversation into something else, Shintarou. I'm giving you 10 seconds to state your–"

Midorima immediately replied. "I didn't do it. It just suddenly became like that!" He, honestly, also has no idea what was happening.

Murasakibara nodded in agreement. Slightly raising his hand, he spoke. "Aka-chin, Mido-chin's arrow just suddenly glowed." He had noticed the very moment the tip of the arrow just suddenly radiated a white-blue light.

"I told you it wasn't me!" Midorima returned the glare Akashi was giving him. Though, his was more ineffective.

Akashi narrowed his eyes at the greenette prince, his arms folded to his chest. "Shintarou–" He was about to reply, when, suddenly, he heard a small voice from behind him.

_Akashi-kun…_

The familiar voice–the voice Akashi knew oh-so well–sent a tightening feeling to his chest. He almost jumped, but he immediately found his bearings and remained collected as he turned. He saw nothing. He squinted. The weight of the event must have finally caught up to him, he thought.

However, it came again.

_Akashi-kun… can you hear me?_

"Tetsuya?" Akashi unsurely uttered Kuroko's name. His eyes lowered. It was definitely Kuroko's voice. Kuroko was calling him. He wasn't going non compos mentis. He heard him. He tried to concentrate on the voice. It was a struggle, and he was sure that he almost had a heart attack when Kuroko spoke–not from behind him, but inside his head.

"Hah!?" Aomine wondered aloud.

"Ehh~" Murasakibara, from his still seated position, lifted his head, and looked at Akashi.

"What?" Midorima adjusted his spectacles as his eyebrows slightly knitted in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Akashicchi?" Kise asked, his topaz eyes burning deeper as he waited for answers.

"Can't you hear his voice? He just called my name," Akashi replied with a questioning look.

"Who do you mean, Akashicchi?" Kise asked.

"'Who?' Tetsuya, of course," Akashi simply replied.

The blonde prince shook his head. "Akashicchi, I… didn't hear anything at all."

"Neither did I," Momoi confirmed.

"Oi, Akashi, don't start going batshit crazy on us!" Aomine added, also shaking his head. Though, his action was more of suspicion than belief that Akashi was losing his sanity.

"Aka-chin, are you tired?" Murasakibara asked. He was now standing beside Midorima.

"I suggest you rest for now, Akashi," Midorima advised. "Stress could do wonders to the human mind," he added.

Akashi glared. "No, I am not going crazy, nor am I tired. I did hear Tetsuya's voice," he calmly–as calm as he could–said. He couldn't afford to explain the situation to them, because he himself also wasn't completely sure about what was happening. The only thing he could–and should–do right now was to focus. He heard the voice again.

_You're the only one that can hear me, Akashi-kun…_

_There._ He inwardly told himself. Kuroko's reply just clarified everything. "Tetsuya said I'm the only one who can hear him," Akashi told the others.

Aomine frowned. "You're seriously freaking me out, now, man…"

"Shut your trap, Daiki. If you can't hear, then just remain quiet," Akashi chastised. He couldn't spare the time to start a petty little squabble with Aomine at the moment. "Tetsuya, tell me where you are. How are you fairing? Are you injured?" He quickly asked that he himself was surprised at how urgent his voice sounded.

_I… I don't think so… I… don't know, Akashi-kun. I'm so sorry._

"Stop apologizing. You aren't at fault," Akashi's voice became comforting. Whether he meant it or not, again, he himself wasn't sure.

_I am… I apologize… for being weak… and useless… in the most important of times…_

"You aren't weak," Akashi said, and, this time, he knew he truly mean it. Kuroko wasn't weak. He knew Kuroko wasn't weak. How the bluenette came to that conclusion was something Akashi decided to find out later–later, after they find him.

_Sorry… Don't have… time… Akashi-kun… arrow… the way… lead… the spell…_

Kuroko's voice was becoming scratchy. "Spell?" Akashi dipped his head and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate as best as he could to listen to Kuroko's voice. "What do you mean by 'spell,' Tetsuya?"

No reply.

"Tetsuya!"

_Really… tired… sleep… apologize…_

"Tetsuya!" Akashi shouted for one last time, but nothing came after that.

At the same time Kuroko's voice disappeared, the glow on Midorima's arrow wavered. It became much lighter than before, almost invisible if one didn't look closely.

" _The spell will lead the way?"_ He inwardly deliberated about Kuroko's words. _Or was it "the arrow will lead the way?" No, that would be too vacuous._ As he mulled over, he felt unsettled at the way Kuroko's voice sounded. It was weak, and it was evident that Kuroko had passed his limit on using his ability. He became anxious at this fact. Kuroko was out there in the endless dunes, beneath the expanse of the sand, with nothing to protect him. Undefended. Exposed. He heaved a long sigh, and closed his eyes. _No. Don't let those thoughts consume you. Think about what his words meant._ He clenched his jaw.

 _Spells! Arrows! The sacred sound! What did he do?_ Akashi repeated inside his head.

And, soon, just like a light bulb supplied with electricity, the answer came to him.

Akashi's heterochromatic eyes slowly fluttered open. He breathed out. "Daiki, call forth your twin familiars," he ordered, his curled up fists loosening. He was calmer than before. How come he didn't notice it? In the end, everything was so simple. Now that he knew that Kuroko was safe–for the meantime–he could focus on saving him. And he will do just that.

"What?" Aomine raised an eyebrow, completely bewildered at what just took place in front of him. He was still weighing the idea of believing Akashi from the much certain explanation that the redhead prince had finally snapped.

"Just do it!" Akashi's tone came out forceful.

The tanned prince raised his hands in front of him, pushing them forward as if trying to tame a beast down. "Okay, okay! Just… calm down, man!" Maybe, he was actually trying to tame a beast, but he knew that he wouldn't ever succeed in doing it, unlike how he had tamed his familiars. Not when the evil lord, Akashi Seijuurou, was that beast. "Evoke," he began, his voice firm. A summoning circle appeared beneath him. It was glowing in a dark blue color, and has cryptic writings within. "Thy thoughts I've read, my memories I've offered–our bond, thus, strengthened," just like a prayer, Aomine recited. "Huginn! Muninn!"**

Two similar circles appeared before the tanned prince, hovering right in front of him. It glowed a soft white color, pulsating into blue. Suddenly a hand reached out from the right summoning circle. The light became even brighter, after that, blinding the others, until it reached its peak and died down.

Soon, two persons–both males–appearing to be the carbon copy of the other materialized before them, the circles now gone without trace.

The one on the left has snow white hair with a black streak in the middle. He was wearing a white over-sized vest, reaching just above his stomach, and revealing the toned abs underneath the flitting fabric. It was long-sleeved, and was cut on the right shoulder part, the slit loosely sewn with a thick black thread. His trousers were also white and were baggy in the ends, tied with the similar black thread in the bottom to secure it. His white shoes were pointed and flat, just like the one Momoi was wearing. He was wearing a necklace on his neck–made of a black string–where a white feather was dangling. His expression was peaceful, his hands clasped in front of him. His eyes were closed, and he was smiling.

The one on the right bore the exact opposite resemblance as the first man. His hair was asphalt black with a white streak in the middle. His vest was the same, but it was black in color, and the cut was sewn on the left shoulder part with a white thread. His trousers and shoes were also black. The necklace hanging on his neck was made of a white string, and it has a black feather as its pendant. His hands were casually resting on the back of his head, and he was wearing a scowl on his handsome features. It was almost as if he hated being summoned. Maybe, that was it.

Akashi couldn't care less how Aomine's familiars felt. He may sound heartless, but finding Kuroko was his top priority, at the moment. "Tell the mind raven to read my memories–the one where Tetsuya was about to be taken by that horrid annelid," Akashi instructed.

Aomine didn't bother asking why. He knew he wouldn't get any answer from Akashi right now. "Muninn," he called out, and nodded towards Akashi's direction.

The black-haired man stepped forward with a cluck. Sighing in obvious acquiscence, he brought his hands down to his sides. As he stood before Akashi, he chanted, his voice only audible to himself, almost as if he wasn't speaking at all.

Akashi closed his eyes. Munnin's voice filled his head, despite him not actually hearing it. When he opened his eyes, his surrounding was dark, but there was a bubble of display in front of him. It was the scene from before. He watched as they run away from the sandworm. The moment Kuroko's hand left his own, he felt a slight pang of regret, but he shoved it deeper inside his chest. _Don't think about anything else._ He inwardly told himself. Soon, it came to the part where Kuroko was far behind them. He bit his lip. _Don't. Think._ Then, suddenly, the sandworm was now hovering above the tealette. It still slightly took him by surprise–how fast everything happened. He clenched his fists as he repeatedly suggested to himself that it wasn't real–that it was just his memory. Amidst his recollection, he focused all of his thoughts on Kuroko's lips. "Locate," he read Kuroko's mouth. _Locate? Don't tell me– That's it!_ He opened his eyes, startlingly, and turned to Aomine. His eyes held a certain fire in them as he spoke. "Daiki order the thought raven to locate the presence on Shintarou's arrow."

"Seriously, Akashi, what–" Aomine tried to object.

Akashi held his chin between his thumb and index fingers. "Tetsuya used his sacred sound in the last second, before that... damned creature took him. I think, he might've casted his ability on Shintarou's arrow. I remember now the words he had mumbled: 'Locate.' I believe, he connected his senses to the arrow, so we can easily trace his presence back."

Kise and Momoi's expression lightened at Akashi's revelation.

Midorima pretended to adjust his glasses, but his face had also loosened

Murasakibara also let out a breath that he didn't thought he actually had been containing for a while.

Aomine would still like to argue that Akashi was going mad, but he dropped the thought. For now. It took him a few more moments to reply. "Alright…" All the build-up is causing his head to hurt. "Why is it that you're the only one who can hear his voice, then?" He added.

Already expecting Aomine's question, Akashi answered. "Before the sandworm dived back to the sand, I also saw Tetsuya mouth something else. 'Please find me, Akashi-kun. I'm sorry.' He must've also casted his ability on me, so that we can communicate. Tetsuya still hasn't mastered his sacred sound. If my assumptions were correct, then it seems that he had used his ability twice. In a row. Three times might be the most that he could use it. I believe, that's his limit. That is, in a day."

Midorima nodded. He already knew about this. When Kuroko used his sacred sound twice, he almost fainted. He doesn't want to think about what could happen if Kuroko used his ability any more than he could.

"If he ever used his ability for another time, I'm not certain about what will happen. We need to find him," Akashi's voice held a distinct suthority in it. They need to find Kuroko fast– "Immediately," he added–or something worse might happen.

* * *

.

.

.

Kuroko pried his eyes open. However, the endeavor turned out to be useless, as he could only open them halfway. His consciousness has been going on and off, since he casted his own ability on himself. His entire body felt like a compressed block of lead. He forced himself to shift, but only succeeded to lean against something soft and sticky. His gaze moved to his feet. Despite having barely registered it inside his mind, his surrounding appeared to be a transparent yellow world. Was he stuck unto something? He looked beside him, and noticed other creatures, who appeared to be unconscious, trapped inside a large translucent egg. People? He wasn't sure, for he could only see them like blurred shapes. It was a good thing that he can breathe. He inwardly praised himself for that.

After he was swallowed by the sandworm, he wondered why the creature didn't gulp him down. It just left him confined in its mouth. He thought, maybe, the creature was still full, or that the way he tasted wasn't to the creature's liking. Then, suddenly, he felt his entire body got coated with viscid mucus, which smelled like cinnamon. It was yellowish in color, he thought, but he wasn't sure, because only a small streak of light entered from the gaps the sandworms teeth and slightly opened mouth made. He immediately used his ability, and created an invisible barrier around his head, so he can breathe. After that, he reckoned that he had lost consciousness. Three times. He consecutively used his sacred sound, after all, and having the weak constitution his body has, the toll it took on his body was greater than how it should actually have been.

It appeared to be that he still hasn't completely regained his strength. His consciousness was still drifting, on the edges of giving in to sleep and forcing himself awake.

His eyelids felt heavy once more, and he didn't have the strength to fight the involuntary action. Soon after that, he fell back to a dreamless sleep.

.

.

.

Not far from the suspended transparent sodden capsules, a figure, from the depths of the shadowy cave, turned its back. A satisfied grin pulled the corner of the figure's lips as it teetered away. Its entire form was consumed by the pitch-black darkness.

* * *

Back to the palace, the five princes, now including Momoi and the brunette aide standing behind her, has found calm as they sat around the massive wooden table.

"Momoi," Akashi began. "Will you, please, arrange the proceedings with the Living Ancestry Council?*** We need it immediately," Akashi requested, his voice sounding a bit lenient than when he was talking to the princes.

"Actually… I can give it to you," Momoi answered.

"What?" Akashi's eyes briefly widened at Momoi's response, but he made sure that nobody noticed it. "What do you mean?" He restated.

"Well, while Aomine-kun and everyone was gone, the council had an election. I'm now the convocation's acting secretary," Momoi shyly replied, scratching her veiled cheek with an index finger.

Aomine almost choked from his own spit as he suddenly stood up. "What!?" He was staring agape at Momoi, the latter's eyebrow quirking into place.

"What?" Momoi backed off a bit on her seat. "What do you mean by 'what?'"

"What–" Aomine echoed. "I mean, since when were you working for them? Heck, when did you even held any interest in the creatures?"

A short scene reeled inside of Momoi's head. She clutched her fists on her lap, staring on them with narrowed eyes, the color of her irises glistening at the forming warmth. She deeply breathed.

.

.

.

" _When I grow up, I will protect this country– No. I'll protect Teikou!" A tanned boy proudly declared with one hand on his waist, while the other was fisted on top of his chest._

" _Ehh?" A child with soft pink hair pouted. It was Momoi. "How about me? What am I supposed to do?" She asked, lightly punching the other's arm._

" _Well, that's up to you, you know?" the tanned boy replied with the innocence of a kid. His navy-blue hair was as dark as the deepest parts of the ocean which the Momoi had dreamed to see._

" _I don't know what to do yet," Momoi muttered, clutching his dress. She bored her gaze to the ground, watching her feet as they awkwardly fidgeted._

" _Then, how about you help me build this country?" Aomine smiled._

_Momoi's eyes glistened at the bright smile of her childhood friend. It was definitely one of her most favorite things in the world. "That means sweating a lot. I don't want that," she answered with her arms folded on her chest._

" _That's such a frivolous reason, you know?"_

" _I don't want what I don't want."_

" _Well, how about practicing the arts of summoning? I don't know. Maybe, while doing that you'll find out what you wanted to do in the future."_

" _And if I don't?"_

" _Then, you'll just become my primary advisor!"_

" _I don't want that either. I won't live long if I see Dai-chan's stupid face every day."_

" _Hey! You salty little– Who are you? Midorima? Anyway, there are a lot of things you can do. Just choose whichever is closest to your heart!"_

" _Dai-chan just said something intelligent. The world must be nearing its end," Momoi jested, her face distorting to falsified dread. "Nooo!" She held her head with both of her hands and ran. "I still haven't found my significant other yet! Dai-chan, you idiot!"_

" _Idiot– Hey, you– Come back here! Satsuki!"_

.

.

.

 _Dai-chan, you idiot!_ Momoi pursed her lips, her cheeks stained with a light blush. "I don't know. Maybe, because some idiot suggested that I do what I want to do with my life!"

"Who–" Aomine almost asked, but was cut off.

"And, don't even begin with me, Aomine-kun. I'm not going to tell you even if you beg–"

"Momoi," Akashi called.

"Uh–" Momoi knew it was their cue to stop whatever they were doing. "I'm… I'm so sorry, Akashi-kun," she apologized as she retained her sitting posture. "Anyway, I'll come with you as well."

Aomine stood up in objection. "No, you aren't coming with us, Satsuki. It's too dangerous."

"Define 'dangerous,' Aomine-kun," Momoi challenged, her arms crossed and her back casually rested.

"Dangerous means dangerous. Don't think you can wriggle your way out of this, you woman," Aomine glared. It might have more effect on others, but not on his childhood friend.

"As I've said, I can do what I want to do with my life. Unless you don't want that permission immediately, then I'm going to take my leave and–" Momoi stood up, and pretended to be leaving.

"Momoi."

She sat back with a small pout. "…You know I'm just joking, Akashi-kun."

"Good," Akashi said. "Momoi is coming with us. If you don't want her in danger, then you better keep your eyes on her, Daiki. I knew you don't want the same thing happening again." The way Akashi said that sounded as if he was meant to tell those words to himself as a reminder. "We best leave while the sun is still up. The desert can be more hostile at night, and we won't be able to immediately detect open assaults in the dark."

They all nodded.

"Oi," Aomine gave tipped his head to the greenette prince.

"What?" Midorima replied with a black look.

"Give me your lucky item," Aomine said, his right palm already expecting the arrow.

"What? No," Midorima fixed his spectacles. He stood up. "I'll do it myself. Just order your… beast not to attack me."

Aomine scratched his head. "Fine. Huginn," he called out.

The white haired familiar appeared before Midorima, causing the greenette to almost stumble on his steps.

It was a good thing, they had spent some time with Kuroko, he thought. He gave his arrow, including a glare towards Aomine which said: "Take care of it, or I'll really make sure that the next time you got injured, you won't live another second."

Aomine shrugged. He met Huginn's crystal gray eyes, and inwardly spoke a silent command. _Find the person who casted the spell on that arrow._

The white-haired familiar nodded. He took the arrow from Midorima's hands, earning him a silent 'tch' from the greenette. He blew on the arrow. Suddenly, the puff of breath which escaped his mouth became a streak–a lace of light which encircled the weapon. He released the arrow into the air. For a moment, it remained floated, until he muttered a few words. "The command is perceived, and so, the word I give. Find the owner of the power who has never wavered." The arrow hurtled to the corridors. Huginn's body glowed, and a soft-spoken voice resounded inside the room. "I'll be on my way, Muninn, Master."

"Take care of yourself," his twin, Muninn, replied with a concerned look.

Huginn nodded.

As the light died down, his human form was replaced with a white bird. The bird spread its pristine snow white wings. It followed the direction Midorima's arrow went, leaving only a single feather on its trail which Muninn took and held close to his chest.

Aomine walked over Muninn's side.

The memory-raven was still looking on the direction his twin disappeared into. Despite his strong features, his eyes were visible with worry.

Aomine placed his hand on top of his familiar's head, patting it until it had become a complete mess. "He'll be safe. He's strong."

Muninn lightly slapped Aomine's hand away, before glaring at him. "I know that," he replied. Aomine might be their master, but Muninn doesn't fancy being controlled by someone. He was the complete opposite of Huginn who pledges loyalty to the person they were contracted with. He might have been under the same contract, but Aomine is a low being. All humans are low beings compared to them. He believed higher creatures like him were to be respected more. Though, he has decided that he himself would only follow his other half, Aomine came into their peaceful lives and ruined everything. But… he was happy that he did.

"Now, we wait," Aomine said.

Every second that will pass, from now, will be crucial.

The others remained quiet, while Midorima felt great apprehension at the loss of his lucky item. Bad luck was sure to follow. He just hoped he would still be alive by the end of the day.

* * *

About an hour ago, Momoi had excused herself, so she could make the necessary arrangements with the Living Ancestry Council.

Huginn still hasn't come back.

Akashi was staring at the complex mashrabiyas. He might appear to be engrossed with the design, but his mind was into something else–or someone else, rather.

Aomine was stiffly reclined on a chair, with Muninn on his side who was restlessly pacing back and forth.

Midorima was holding a new arrow in his hand. It was a good thing that Momoi had ordered her brunette underling earlier to fetch him a new one–a larger one.

Murasakibara was lazily munching unto something–again, courtesy of Momoi and her underling. Finally, he has the urge to eat.

Kise was nodding off beside Aomine. His eyelids were a bit swollen, clearly from too much crying.

Almost two hours has passed, since the white raven left. The sun was, little by little, beginning to travel westward. It was still up in the skies, but because of everything that happened over the short course of time, they all felt tired. However, it wasn't time to rest yet.

Not yet.

They still have a prince to locate…

And save.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** Okay, so I'm really not particular with noble hierarchy, but let's just say that things kinda happen, and I'm leaving it at that. I'm so sorry for just leaving it at that. But, yeah. I'm leaving it at that.
> 
>  ****** Huginn and Muninn (actually) is a pair of ravens from the Norse mythology who bring information to Odin. Huginn – thought; Muninn – memory. I accidentally came across them, while reading something completely insignificant before. I remembered, and kinda came up with the idea of using them in this fic.
> 
>  ******* The Living Ancestry Council exists for the safeguarding of the mystical creatures. Though, the council's sphere of protection reaches only the entire kingdom of Touou. There are also different manifestations in the other kingdoms, but I'm not sure if I'll include them in the next chapters, since each prince will have a different issue to tackle.
> 
> Phew! So, there. I finally wrote a proper author's note. lol
> 
> Thank you to all the lovely readers of this fic! Again, I apologize for all the mistakes in this chapter. I'd love to hear your thoughts! (Translation: Please, leave a review. I'm begging you. Jk XD)
> 
> Don't forget to check out my other AkaKuro fanfic: **Yellow Diamonds**!


End file.
